Day To Day
by twinkminded
Summary: A look at Brian and Justin's day-to-day lives off screen, slowly progress to a little AU Written with author Shamless Slut
1. Chapter 1

Brian and Justin walk into Babylon together.

"No drugs for the little boy, you have school." Brian smirk.

"So what? Come on, Brian." Justin said.

"Do you want an 'E'?" Brian asked stopping in front of Justin. "Why should I give you one?"

"Because it's me." Justin smiled and kissed him softly. "Gimme some." he said.

Brian rolls his eyes, but pulls out a tab and put it on his own tongue, offering it in a kiss.

Justin chuckled but quickly kissed him.

Brian slung his arm around Justin's shoulders and walked them to the bar where Emmitt and Michael were standing.

Justin leaned closer to him. "Buy me a beer." he said.

"First 'E', now a beer. What next?" Brian asked, signaling for a Beam. "Going home with me?" He grinned.

"Are you inviting me?" Justin smiled and looked at him.

Brian smirked, his eyes following a short red head. "Maybe," he said absently.

Michael scowled at his friend. "You can do better than your twink stalker."

"I'm not his stalker." Justin murmured. "Buy me a beer." she said and leaned to kiss Brian.

"You are my stalker," Brian chuckled and waved the bartender for a beer. "And I expect a proper thank you." He handed the beer over, but didn't let go for a second. "In the backroom."

Justin raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Really?"

Brian close and whispered in his ear. "And if you are good enough, I just might take you home." He licked the shell of Justin's ear.

"You'll take me home anyways." Justin whispered and stepped closer to Brian.

Brian wanted to deny it, but the kid usually did end up at the loft, especially after he had a few drinks and 'E'. "Perhaps," he agreed and walked away. He grabbed a trick by the front of his pants and led him to the backroom.

Justin sighed and looked away quietly.

Justin sighed and looked at Michael. "He's never going to change huh?"

"It's just Brian, Baby," Emmitt said putting a hand on Justin's shoulder.

"Why should he change?" Michael huffed.

Justin rolled his eyes and looked at Emmett. "I know." He sighed.

Brian returns a few minutes later with a self-satisfied smirk. He leaned against the bar next to Justin, as if nothing had happened. He'd just done what he always does.

Justin rolled his eyes and went to dance with a Guy, who was looking at him.

Brian got another drink, listening to Michael go on about some movie with only half an ear. He pretended to pay attention even as his attention kept returning to the blond twink dancing. He was NOT jealous. He just wanted to protect the kid, he told himself as way to explain away why he kept such a close watch. He refused to acknowledge that he didn't like it what the twink, his twink, paid attention to someone else entirely. Watching him dance and everything with others was hot, as long as Brian was part of it, had the boy's attention.

Justin bared his neck and looked at Brian as the guy started to kiss his neck.

Brian swallowed down the rest of his drink, forcing himself to look away. After a second though, he found himself looking again. It pissed him off sometimes, the way he couldn't stay away from the blond teenager.

Justin was kissing the guy hungrily as the guy was humping him.

Brian scowled, but after another minute of Justin being pawed by some undeserving trick he left the bar and made his way over to them. He walked up behind Justin and pulled him against his chest with an arm around his waist. "Teasing little shit," he growled in his ear, his body matching Justin's movement as he continued to dance.

"I was dancing with him, Brian." Justin said.

The guy looked at Brian. "Fuck off. I found him first."

Brian huffed a laugh, his arms still tight around Justin, his entire body still pressed against the smaller one.

"You owe me a trip to the backroom," he said in Justin's ear, his eyes locked on the trick who was scowling. It was a great reason for him to come over and take him away, he told himself. Even though he would have done it anyway, and found a different excuse to give.

"You already went there but not with me." Justin said.

The guy moved closer to Justin.

Brian scowled. "And I'll go again without you. You know this is who I am, Justin," he said. How many times did he have to tell him? "Now, come on." He moved to turn Justin toward the backroom, the kid still pressed against him.

"Then go without me." Justin mumbled and moved away to walk back to the guy. He wanted to show Brian that he can find someone else as well. That he can't expect Justin to be there only when he didn't have something better.

"Fine," Brian snapped and walked away in anger. He couldn't believe Justin had turned him down, had turned him away for someone else.

He went straight to the backroom, grabbed one of the men, leaned against the wall, and pushed the man to his knees.

Stupid twink, he thought, even as he wished it was Justin kneeling in front of him.

Justin groaned and pulled the guy to the backroom. He leaned against the wall, making sure that he can see Brian as he guy dropped to his knees.

Fucking little shit, Brian growled in his head. The shit was standing there, letting the trick suck him, touch him, after telling Brian no.

Brian clenched his teeth together and started fucking his trick's mouth, letting his anger out a little.

He wasn't supposed to care what Justin did. And normally he would have found Justin getting sucked hot, of course normally he was with Justin. This time Justin had purposely chosen someone else and refused Brian, then flaunted it.

He continued to glare at the blond, even as he came down the trick's throat.

Without a word to the man on his knees, Brian tucked himself away and all but stormed out of the backroom. He needed a drink, or five.

After a couple of minutes Justin walked out, the guy after him. He went to stand next to Brian. "Buy me a drink." He said.

Brian stared at him for a moment, surprised by his nerve. "Give me one fucking reason I should," he said, trying not to sound upset in anyway. It was bad enough the kid knew how much he loved fucking him, he didn't need to let him know that Brian was actually effected by what he had just done.

"Because I'm thirsty." Justin smiled and leaned closer to him.

Brian stared at him, taking a drink of his own beer. "Maybe the next guy you blow will buy you one," he said calmly. Little shit expecting him to buy him beer after that little show.

"I didn't blow him." Justin said.

Brian rolled his eyes. "Then find someone you will, and have him ply you with drinks," He said. "I already gave you 'E' and a beer." And all he got out of it was to watch his favorite piece of ass letting someone else touch him.

Justin sighed and started to kiss his neck. "Please." He said against his eyes.

"Annoying brat," Brain said with a hint of a smile, gesturing for a beer. He pulled the blond flush against him for a kiss before handing over the drink.

Justin grinned and took the beer. "Thanks." He said and kissed him again.

Brian pulled the boy back into his arms, his back to Brian's chest, his perfect ass against his cock. That had to be Brian's favorite way to hold the blond.

"You are coming home with me," he whispered to Justin, ignoring Michael's glare.

Justin chuckled. "Sounds good." He hummed and rolled his hips slowly.

"Dance, backroom, or loft?" Brian growled, pressing himself even closer against the teen.

"Dance for now." Justin said and moved his head to the side to kiss his neck.

"Dancing it is, for now," Brian said and pulled the boy onto the floor.

Justin smiled and moved close to him.

Brian held them close together as they danced. He really enjoyed dancing with the boy. Hell he enjoyed a lot of things with the blond.

Justin smiled and wrapped his arms around Brain' neck and kissed him hungrily.

By the time Brian pulled the sweaty blond off the dance floor his cock was hard and already leaking. He was tired of playing around.

"Ready to go now?" He growled in Justin's ear, biting the lobe gently.

"More than ready." Justin moaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Justin closed the door at the loft and pushed Brian against it, grinning.

Brian chuckled. He pulled Justin against him, pushing his thigh between Justin's, and kissed him.

Justin moaned and kissed him hungrily as he started moving against Brian's thigh.

"Bedroom... clothes... bed... now," Brian managed to say when the kiss broke so they could gasp a breath.

Justin nodded, panting as he pulled Brian's shirt off.

Brian ran his hands under Justin's shirt, lifting it, as he walked them towards the bedroom, never letting more than an inch between them.

Justin started to kiss Brian's neck as he rolled his hips.

Brian bit back a moan as he stopped them next to the bed, his hands working on getting Justin's pants undone.

"Brian." Justin whispered and nipped his neck.

"Clothes now," Brian ordered as he quickly stripped out of his own.

Justin chuckled and slowly took off his clothes.

Brian licked his lips, looking at the boy's smooth pale skin. Once they both were naked, Brian pushed the blond back on the bed.

Justin hummed and looked at him.

Brian grinned lustily and pushed Justin onto his back. He climbed onto the boy, straddling his thighs.

Justin smiled and pulled him down in a deep kiss.

Brian thrust his tongue into Justin's welcoming mouth, fucking it, a preview of what he planned to do to the boy's ass in a few minutes. He ran his hands over the flat chest under him, teasing pink nipples, tugging lightly at the ring in the right one.

Justin moaned and arched his back. "Put your mouth there." he whispered and gripped Brian's hair.

Brian chuckled and leaned down to do what his blond wanted. He licked Justin's right nipple then pulled on the ring a little with his teeth then soothed the slight pain with his tongue again, his hand tweaking Justin's left nipple.

Justin moaned and gripped the sheets as he looked down at Brian. "Fuck. You're so good at that."

"I'm good at everything," Brian smirked as he leaned his hips down, grinding their cocks against each other.

Justin moaned and arched his back. "Good thing you're not cocky." he smirked.

Brian tugged on the little ring a little harder. He reached between them and grabbed both their cocks in his hand and started to slowly stroke them.

Justin moaned loudly and gripped Brian's hair tightly.

"Need something?" Brian whispered thickly in Justin's ear, stroking their cocks a little faster.

"Don't be such a fucking tease, Brian." Justin moaned and pulled him in a deep kiss.

"Tease?" Brian whispered. "This isn't teasing." He sucked on the soft spot behind Justin's ear, not caring if it might end up leaving a mark.

"You'll leave a mark there." Justin moaned and arched his back.

"You care?" Brian asked and sucked a little harder. He ran his thumb over the head of Justin's cock, spreading the precum around it.

"No. Do you?" Justin moaned and thrusted up.

"Why would I?" Brian asked as he licked down the pale neck, loving the taste of a sweaty Justin.

"I dunno." Justin whispered and bared his neck .

"Or maybe one here?" Brian asked teasingly as he gently suck on the soft skin at the base of Justin's neck. He released his own cock, but continued to Work Justin's moving his hand faster, loving the way the boy always responded.

Justin moaned and thrusted up. "You like that, huh?" he panted.

Brian released Justin's cock and reached over to the nightstand for the supplies. He moved so that he sat between Justin's legs. He moved his mouth over to Justin's shoulder and bit at the skin.

Justin moaned and gripped Brian's hand and pulled him in a deep kiss.

Brian finally couldn't hold back and he moaned into Justin's sweet mouth. He popped the cap on the lube and managed to get some on his free hand. He slid his hand between Justin's thighs and rubbed his lubed fingers along the blond's crack.

Justin moaned in the kiss and tried to thrust back.

Brian used his legs to push Justin's farther apart. He continued to kiss him as he slid a finger into his tight hole.

Justin moaned and kissed him back hungrily.

Brian removed his finger then quickly replacing it with two. He thrust them in and out of the tight hole, grazing his prostate.

Justin moaned loudly and nipped Brian's bottom lip.

Brian sissored his fingers apart a couple timed before adding a third. He fucked Justin for a minute with his fingers, watching the boy's face.

Justin had his eyes closed and mouth open, moaning loudly.

Brian grinned at the look on Justin's face as he rolled the condom on. He removed his fingers and gently pressed the head of his cock against Justin's wet, but still tight hole.

Justin opened his eyes and looked at him. "Can you go slow tonight?" he asked quietly.

Brian paused, looking down into blue eyes. It was so rare Justin asked him to be easy.

He leaned down and kissed Justin as he slowly worked his way into Justin. He groaned at the feeling of Justin's hot muscled around him.

Justin moaned and kissed him back slowly.

Once Brian was all the way inside of Justin, he paused there, letting his young lover get used to being filled.

Justin moaned and slowly rolled his hips.

Brian gently bit Justin's bottom lip as he started to thrust into his with slow, long strokes. He slid one hand into Justin's soft blond hair while the other held Justin's thigh to his waist.

Justin moaned and licked Brian's upper lip as he ran his hand down Brian's back and cupped his ass, humming.

Brian held Justin's head still with the hand in his hair, his mouth firmly on his, as he continued to move inside of him. After some time he reached between them and started stroking Justin's cock in the same long and even thrusts.

Justin moaned and arched his back as he wrapped his legs around Brian's waist.

With the slight change of angle, Brian hit Justin's prostate with every thrust and he began to move faster, pushing a little harder, watching the pleasure written on Justin's face.

Justin moaned loudly as he started cumming, digging his nails in Brian's hips.

Brian groaned as he felt the cock in his hand pulse and squirt hot liquid onto his hand and Justin's stomach. The clenching of the muscles surrounding his cock, squeezed even tighter, drawing out his own orgasm.

Justin moaned and watched Brian.

Brian collapsed onto Justin, panting. Fuck, Justin always was good.

Justin panted and kissed him softly.

Brian kissed him for a moment then got up and went into the bathroom. He dampened a clothes and wiped himself clean then took it into the bedroom. He wiped the cum off of Justin, dropped the cloth on the floor, and climbed back into the bed.

Justin smiled and moved to kiss him slowly.

Brian kissed him for a moment then stretched out on his back, closing his eyes as Justin curl up against him.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian woke with a familiar blond head on his chest. He had to quit letting this happen. It was bad enough he couldn't resist fucking the kid, but allowing him to stay the night, it would give the kid silly ideas.

He sighed and slid out from under the teen. He went into the bathroom, relived himself, and walked back out.

Justin opened his eyes slowly when Brian moved away and yawned quietly. He turned to lay on his back and waited for Brian to come back, smiling at him when he did.

"Why are you still here?" Brian asked with a smirk. "I thought you were going home to Mommy Deb."

Justin snorted. "Don't act like you don't like me here. We can have fun together." he smirked.

Brian rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen, still naked, to start the coffee pot. "I don't like your shit laying around," he groused, pushing a sketchpad and notebook to the other side of the island. Defenintly had the kid over too much.

He looked back to the bedroom with a smirk. "But having you ass here every now and then is okay."

"Be easy with my stuff." Justin said as he got up and pulled his jeans on.

"It's just a coloring book," Brian teased, knowing how important Justin's sketchpad were to him.

"It's my sketchpad. It's where I draw." Justin said firmly. "It's not a coloring book."

"It's where you drawl my cock." Brian poured two cups of coffee and set one on the island for Justin.

"So it's not a coloring book." Justin mumbled and went to take the coffee.

Brian snickered quietly and took a drink of his coffee. There was one thing that always got to Justin, and that was messing about his art.

Justin took a sip from his coffee and went back to the bedroom to look for his shirt.

Brian took another drink of coffee and followed the kid to the bedroom. He went into the bathroom though and turned on the shower..

"Can you be quick? I want to take a shower as well before I go." Justin said.

Brian looked over his shoulder and raised his brow. "I'll take however long I damn well please, this is my place," he reminded the boy and stepped into the shower.

Justin snorted and pulled his shirt on. "Fine. Then I'll take my coloring book and leave." Justin mumbled as he went to the bathroom.

"You'll get more tips going to work smelling like sex," Brian said over the sound of the shower.

"I'll go take a shower at Debbie's first." Justin said.

"Suit yourself," Brian said, scrubbing shampoo into his hair. He would have liked the boy to join him for a shower, but it was probably better he didn't. He was far too addicted to the blond as it was.

Justin sighed and quickly took off his clothes and walked in the shower.

"Changed your mind?" Brian asked, pulling Justin's body against his.

"I don't have time to go to Debbie's for a shower." Justin said and moved away.

Brian frowned at the blond for a second then went back to rinsing his hair. It wasn't like it bothered him that Justin just silently refused him, he kept telling himself.

Justin took a quick shower and then get out and quickly get dressed.

"What time is your shift?" Brian asked calmly as he pulled on a pair of tight jeans and a fitted black sleeveless shirt.

"Like you care." Justin snorted quietly.

"You damn right I do," Brian turning to look at his feisty blond, not that he would admit that he thought of the blond as his most of the time. "Deb with have my balls if you're late because of me."

"Well then I'm in no hurry." Justin said as he went to the kitchen.

"You have enough time to eat and still walk to work?" Brian baited, turning away so Justin wouldn't see the teasing glint in his eyes.

"I'll be late if I walk." Justin said and started making sandwich.

"Not if you start now." Brian poured himself another cup of coffee, wondering when stuff for sandwiches appeared in his home.

"If I go now. I wouldn't have breakfast." Justin said and looked at him.

"And that's my problem?" Brian asked, his cup to his lips, hiding his smirk.

"Well if you want me to starve myself let me walk." Justin said and looked at him. "But don't forget that Debbie is very protective over me."

"You little shit," Brian chuckled, smiling. "Hurry up."

Justin sat on the counter and started eating.

Brian shook his head and stepped between Justin's legs. He grabbed Justin's hand that held the sandwich and took a bite of it.

"Hey! Don't touch my sandwich." Justin said and moved the sandwich away.

Brian chuckled and looked at the bread and lunch meat sitting on the counter. "Where the hell did this shit come from anyway?"

"I bring them here." Justin said and looked at him. "I need to eat something."

"There's food at Deb," Brian reminded him, not that he actually cared. He'd stopped caring that Justin kept food and drink at the loft a couple weeks ago. "Which is where you're suppose to live."

"I live there." Justin said and eat some more.

"How many nights do you actually stay there?" He countered, knowing the answer. Justin ended up staying at the loft three or four nights a week.

"Does it matter? You like it when I'm here." Justin said.

"The only way I like you here is naked and in my bed." Brian leaned closer and nipped Justin's earlobe.

Justin sighed and pushed him away gently. "Only for a fuck, huh?" he asked.

Brian raised a brow and stepped back, refilling his cup again and turning the pot off. "You already know that," he reminded the teen. "We're not in some kind of relationship, Justin."

Justin put his sandwich down and moved off the counter, quietly taking his things.

Brian watched him for a second. "Hurry up, I'll take to you the diner."

"I'll just walk." Justin said and took his bag.

"Stop being a princess," Brian growled, gathering his wallet, phone, and keys. "I'll drive you."

"No thanks. I'll walk with my coloring book." Justin mumbled.

"Accept the damn ride, Justin," Brian snapped, hating when Justin acted like this. "You'll be late otherwise."

"Like you give a fuck." Justin said and pulled his jacket on. "I can still walk, thank you very much."

"Fine," Brian said and slid the door open. "Go ahead."

"Bye." Justin mumbled and walked out of the door.

Brian watched the teen leave, shaking his head. Stubborn, emotional little shit.

Justin walked to the diner quickly because it was freezing outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Brian walked into the diner for lunch and joined Michael and Emmitt at the back booth. Just as he sat down, he saw Justin coming back into the dining area from the kitchen.

Justin brought Michael his coffee and looked at Brian.

"Coffee," Brian said flatly

"Okay." Justin mumbled and walked away.

"What's wrong with you two, honey?" Emmett asked.

Brian raised his brow at the queen. "Are you implying that there is something to be wrong, Honeycutt?"

"Well you don't look fine. And don't call me Honeycutt." Emmett said.

"I look hot and you know it," Brian said calmly.

"You always do," Michael laughed.

"That's not what I asked you, dumbass." Emmett said.

Justin came back and put his coffee down. "Can I get you anything else?" he asked.

"Okay." Justin said and walked away.

"Why are you looking at him like a piece of food you can't have?" Emmett smirked.

Brian glared. "I can have him any time I want," he said tightly.

"Brian can have anyone," Michael chipped in. "Though I still don't know why you bother with that twink."

"From the way Sunshine was looking at you I'm not so sure you can have him right now." Emmett said.

"Don't talk like that about Sunshine, Michael." Debbie said as she came to them.

Brian refused to admit that Emmett just might be right. For some reason Justin was pissy just because Brian reminded him that they weren't 'together'.

"We all know that if I wanted him right now, I would have him."

Debbie scowled at him. "Well, you can't go fucking him right now," she told him. "He's working. And I tend to agree with Em. Sunshine doesn't seem too happy with you, even after spending the time at the loft."

"You fucked up, huh? What did you do?" Emmett asked.

"I fucked him," Brian said calmly. "Just like he wanted. What's the big deal? So the kid is being a little princess, that's nothing new."

"He wouldn't be like that if you just fucked him." Emmett said.

Brian took a drink of his coffee, refusing to say anything more about it. All he had done was remind the kid of the truth. It wasn't his fault Justin kept trying to see more than there was.

Emmett sighed and looked away.

Justin came and put the plate in front of Brian. "Here. Anything else?" he asked.

"What? No sunshine smile?" Brian smirked

Justin raised an eyebrow. "Do you want anything else, Brian?" he asked.

"Maybe later I will," Brian said with a lustful grin. He was sure Justin would get over his little teen drama moment quickly and would be his again later today.

Justin rolled his eyes. "Tell me if you want something else. Like food." he said and walked away.

A muscle in his cheek twitched, the only sign of his annoyance, as he watched Justin move to another table. He turned his attention back to his friends, knowing Michael would come up with something to talk about, and run the conversation so that Brian wouldn't have to pay too much attention.

"What did you do to him?" Debbie asked as she came and punched his arm.

"Hey!" Brian said, rubbing his arm as if it hurt. "I didn't do shit."

"Like fuck you didn't. He's been like that all morning. What you did to our Sunshine?" Debbie frowned.

"Why the hell do you just assume I did something?" Brian asked with a scowl. "Maybe he and his little fag hag had a fight."

"Who?" Debbie raised an eyebrow. "And we both know you did something so... Come on. I don't have all day."

"I didn't do shit," Brian told her firmly. "Hell, I let him stay the night, eat this morning, and offered to bring him to work."

Debbie frowned. "Nothing else?" she asked slowly. "Like you weren't an asshole."

"No more than usual," he said with his classic smirk.

Debbie was quiet for a moment before she gasped. "You called his sketchpad a coloring book."

Brian rolled his eyes. "So?"

"It's not like the stupid thing is anything important," Michael added.

Justin walked by the table and looked away quickly.

"Michael!" Debbie said and slapped his head gently before she turned to Brian. "So? Really Brian?"

"What? I always give him a hard time," Brian said, reminding her. "I'm an asshole, remember?"

"You hurt him! You know how much his sketchpad means to him." Debbie said.

Brian sighed. He couldn't believe Deb was making such a deal over it. He'd simply been teasing the boy, which he did all the time. It wasn't his fault that Justin took offensive to everything Brian said this morning.

"You know right now I can't even look at you." Debbie murmured and walked away.

Brian just shook his head.

He didn't think Justin honestly believed Brian felt that way about his art. Hell, he'd even purposely sat as a model for him once.

Justin would cool down about whatever had him moody.

"Don't you start, Honeycutt," Brian said when Emmitt opened his mouth.

Emmett sighed and looked at him. "You know it's your fault, honey."

"How the fuck is it my fault that the kid decided to take the joke serious this time?" Brian demanded. "He's just pissy today. Little fucker got up that way." Which irritated him after the night they'd had.

"How is he supposed to know that you're joking, Brian? You know that his art is important to him and you... it's like he to tell you that you suck at your job. You'd get mad as well." Emmett said.

"Because I always tease him about his art," Brian snapped. "And he does joke about my job." He shut his mouth quickly, realizing what he'd just revealed saying that they joked like that.

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "You...Oh God, Brian." he whispered.

"What?" Brian growled.

"You like him. Maybe even love him." Emmett whispered.

Brian scowled. "I don't believe in love, just fucking," he said.

Emmett snorted. "Keep telling yourself that."

Brian scowled at the queen for a second then went back to eating, grateful when Michael started talking about a man that fucked him last night.

Debbie came back and threw Justin's sketchpad in front of Brian. "He said he don't want it anymore."

Brian rolled his eyes. He knew better. The little twat wanted the book, and he would expect it to be at the loft later, which it would be. He was still acting like a little princess.

"Are you happy now? He said that he don't need that coloring book anymore." Debbie mumbled. "And the works there are a damn piece of art. Even if most are of you."

"I got it, Deb," Brian said tightly. "I hurt poor little Sunshine's feelings. He'll get over it."

"God you don't deserve him." Debbie said and walked away.

"Whatever," Brian said standing up. He tossed a twenty on the table for his meal, and Justin's good tip, grabbed the sketchbook, and left the diner without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner at Deb's.

Debbie smiled when she put the last plate of food on the table and sat down.

Brian looked at the offering on the table then back up to Deb, who was staring at him. He had the feeling she wasn't over her little snit about him upsetting Justin.

Justin sighed and played with his food with the fork.

"What's the matter, Justin?" Vic asked with a slight frown. "Not hungry?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah."

Brian fought not to roll his eyes. That twat was always hungry. Apparently he was still going to be pissy about this morning. He still didn't understand what upset him so much.

"He's just mad because Brian hurt his little twinkie feelings," Michael said.

"Fuck off." Justin murmured.

"Language." Debbie said and turned to Michael. "And you be nice to him."

Brian couldn't help but to snicker a little at Justin and Michael.

Debbie glared at Brian as Justin continued to play with his food.

"What?" He finally asked, knowing she would start in on him soon anyway.

"I'm disappointed." Debbie said quietly.

"About what?" Michael asked.

"I'm disappointed in Brian. I expected more...Like I didn't know better." Debbie said.

"What did you do this time?" Vic laughed.

Brian just smirked.

"It's not funny!" Debbie said.

Justin sighed and looked away.

Brian shook his head and stood up. He walked out the back door, ignoring Michael asking what he was doing.

"What's that about, Justin?" Vic asked.

Justin sighed and looked at them. "May I be excused?" He whispered and got up.

Brian stood just off the back porch, listening, as he lit a ciggarate. He knew he should have skipped dinner. Debbie was still on her thing from this morning, and it looked like Justin was too.

"I'm going to my room. I'm tired." Justin mumbled.

Brian sighed. He saw the light come on upstairs and tossed his smoke down.

He walked back into the house, ignoring the people in the kitchen, and headed up the stairs.

He tapped on the closed door of Justin's room and opened the door.

Justin was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Go away." He said not even looking to see who it was.

Brian shut the door behind him and sat on the bed. "You're not upset about your sketchbook are you?" He asked, his voice boarding on gentle.

"Like you give a shit that I'm upset." Justin mumbled.

"Justin," Brian sighed. "Is it really about the book? You know I was teasing." Brian couldn't believe he was explaining himself. He found himself doing that sometimes with Justin, but never around anyone else.

"You weren't teasing. You were mean." Justin said and kept staring at the ceiling.

"You know I like your work," Brian told him, flopping down next to him on the narrow bed. "Fuck, I wouldn't let you help with my work if I didn't like yours."

Justin sighed and looked at him. "You're always mean to me, Brian. Michael too. You keep acting like you don't want me near you." He whispered.

"If I didn't want you around, I wouldn't keep letting you hang around." Brian reminded him quietly. "You know I'm an asshole." He turned his head to look at Justin. "But I wasn't trying to be mean this morning, just playing around."

Justin looked at him. "So you want me around?" he asked.

Brian stared into blue eyes and raised a brow. "Tell anyone I said that and I will deny it," he said with a smirk.

"I know. You keep denying that you love me." Justin grinned.

"I don't believe in love, you know that," Brian said even as he rolled onto his side and lifted up to rest on one elbow, looking at the blond.

"Of course you do." Justin smiled softly and looked at him.

"Only in your school girl fantasy," Brian teased, rolling his eyes. He smoothed his free hand over Justin's stomach and around the boy's waist, holding him in place.

"I love you too." Justin smiled softly and kissed him softly.

"How many times do I have to tell you, love is for heteros?" Brain asked, looking away from Justin's eyes, away from the feelings showing in them.

"Did you not hear me? I love you." Justin whispered and cupped Brian's cheek, making him look at him. "I love you."

"You don't know what love is," Brian whispered, leaning down to press his lips to Justin's the moved his mouth to Justin's ear. "But I'm glad you care enough to think you do, even when I am an asshole to you."

"I know what love is and I know that I love you." Justin said.

Brian touched his forehead against Justin's, looking his in the eyes. Justin really believed what he was saying, Brian could read it in those eyes.

But Brian just refused to believe it, that the kid knew what love was, and that he could love Brian.

"If that's what you believe," he said softly.

"I know I do and I know that you love me too." Justin whispered and kissed him softly.

Brian decided not to keep arguing, the kid would think whatever anyway. And if Brian was honest with himself, he did care about him, at least a little.

"Are you done pouting about this morning now?" Brian asked leaning back a little.

Justin looked at him. "Just don't call my sketchpad a coloring book again." he whispered.

"I'll just have to get you a coloring book then," Brian teased. He hated when Justin was upset, not that he would ever let anyone know, even the blond.

"Get one for yourself." Justin chuckled and kissed him.

"But I can't color pretty pictures as good as you," Brian said rolling on top of the tease, his elbows on the bed to take most of his weight. He grinned down at Justin.

"You'll try and learn." Justin grinned.

Brian chuckled and kissed the blond, a kiss less about lust and more about just wanting to kiss him.

Justin smiled and kissed him back slowly.

"Are you two done fucking in my room?" Michael yelled angerily from downstairs.

Justin chuckled and kissed Brian hungrily.

"Well, might as well not dissapoint them," Brian smirked, leaning back to sit on Justin's thighs.

Justin licked his lips and put his hands on Brian's thigh.

"Turn over," Brian told him, getting up to his knees so the boy could move.

Justin nodded and moved on his stomach.

Brian pulled Justin's hips up and pushed his shirt down to his shoulders, exposing his back. He quickly moved his hands around Justin to release the button and zipper of his jeans. He shoved them down just as quickly as he did everything else, pushing them down his thighs.

Fuck, the kids was hot, had such a perfect ass.

"Mmm you're in a hurry, huh?" Justin chuckled and arched his back.

Brian releases his pants and shoved them down then leaned over Justin's body to grade a condom and lube from the nightstand drawer.

"What do you think?" Brian growls in his ear, pressing his hard cock against Justin's ass.

"How long have you been hard?" Justin moaned and arched his back.

Brian rolled the condom on, lubed his fingers, then leaned his onto Justin's. "Since I got in this bed," he admitted, sliding one finger into Justin.

He licked and kissed Justin's neck and ear as he took a minute to open him up.

"Hmmm so I'm turning you on." Justin hummed and thrusted back.

You usually do," Brian admitted. He took his fingers out of Justin and pressed the head of his cock to the opening.

Justin moaned and thrusted back.

Brian held Justin with one hand on his hip and the other one the bed next to Justin's head, their fingers laced together. He moved quickly in the boy, frighting not to moan at how good it felt.

Justin moaned and arched his back. "I'll make a mess." He panted.

"Do you really care?" Brian asked as he released Justin's hand so that he could start stroking his cock in the same rhythm as he fucked the boy's ass.

"No." Justin moaned and started cumming, groaning Brian' name.

Brian moaned, feeling Justin tighten farther around him as he came, and came himself. He callasped, halfway off Justin, panting.

Justin groaned and panted loudly.

"Fuck, Justin," Brian said after a minute, leaning up enough to pull out and remove the condom. He tossed it in the little trash can next to the bed and dropped back on to the bed and sweaty boy.

"You already did it." Justin whispered and moved closer to kiss him hungrily.

Brian kissed him just as passionatly for a long minute before pulling away. He got out of the bed, pulling his jeans back up.

"Come on, I'm sure your appititie has returned after that exercise."

"I'm starving." Justin chuckled and got up.

Brian chuckled and slipped out of the room, leaving Justin to straighten his clothes.

The others were done eating and sitting in the living room when he walked down the stairs, but his and Justin's plates were still on the table.

Justin quickly pulled his jeans back on and ran after Brian.

Brian took his plate into the kitchen, set it on the counter, got a fresh beer, and joined the adults in the living room, sitting on the couch next to Michael.

Justin sighed and sat in the kitchen, eating quietly.

"In my room again, Brian?" Michael complained.

Brian just shrugged. It was Justin's room as far as everyone else was concerned and if Justin wanted to fuck in his room.

Justin sighed and ate.


	6. Chapter 6

Justin walked in the bar, laughing. A handsome guy walking after him.

Brian looked up at the sound of Justin's laugh, a sound he secretly enjoyed hearing. His eyes slid from the blond to the man that walked in with him. The man looked a little older than Justin, but still younger than Brian. The man looked good, Brian would fuck him.

Justin sat on the bar not even looking at Brian and the guys. He gave the guy one of his sunshine's smile.

A muscle in Brian's cheek twitched, irritated. Justin hadn't even looked in his direction, his attention was solely on the man he sat with. This was two nights in a row Justin had given ignored Brian, even if for only awhile like last night.

Justin laughed and took a sip from the beer, the guy ordered for him.

"Seems he finally sound someone else to stalk," Michael said gladly.

"Hmm," Brian pretended not to care.

"Oh, Baby found a hot too," Emmitt added.

Justin smiled and leaned to kiss the guy.

Brian forced himself to look away. He was NOT jealous, he didn't do jealous.

Who the hell was that with Justin, he couldn't help himself from thinking.

"Just look at them." Emmett smirked.

Justin pulled the guy closer and kissed him deeply.

Brian glanced at the bar then back. He tipped back the rest of his beer, drinking half of the bottle, and set the bottle down, perhaps a little harder than necessary.

"Brian?" Emmitt asked with a little knowing smile. "Is it my round?"

Brian glared at him. "You can buy when everyone needs another," he said and made his way for the bar.

Justin hummed and bared his neck for the guy.

Brian shot a glare at then man, who pulled his lips off of Justin's pale neck. Brian stopped behind the blond, sliding his arms around his waist, pressing his body tight to his.

"What are you doing here?" He drawled, nipping Justin's ear.

"Brian?" Justin asked as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at him over his shoulder.

"Yes?" Brian asked slowly, sliding one hand from Justin's waist to grab Justin's hardening cock through his jeans.

Justin gripped his wrist and raised an eyebrow. "Can't you see that I'm on a date?"

Brian snorted. "A date?" He asked looking at the other man, who didn't look all that happy at the moment. Brian had to admit, the man was hot, but not as hot as he was. "Why date when you can just fuck?"

"Because I don't want to just fuck." Justin sighed and moved away from him slowly.

Brian raised his brows in surprise, taking his arms from around him. "Spending time with the girls is turning you into a lesbian," he said in disapproval. "Dates, what's next? Marriage?" He stepped up next to him at the bar and gestured for a double Beam.

"And why not?" Justin mumbled and took a sip from his drink.

"And what about love?" Brian whispered in Justin's ear, grabbed his drink from the bar, and went back the gang.

Justin asked the guy to buy him something stronger so the guy ordered him a Beam as well. Justin quickly drank it.

"Did Baby just turn you away?" Emmitt asked in surprise. "And who is that hottie he's with?"

Brian glared at the queen.

"Yes Emmett, Justin just turned him down. That's a first for Brian." Ted laughed.

Justin pulled the guy in a deep kiss.

Brian scowled and swallowed his Beam. It did NOT bother him that Justin was with another man, on a DATE.

It did bother him a little, especially after this afternoon with all the talking Justin had done.

"Aren't you happy, Brian? He's finally going to leave you alone." Ted said, looking at Justin and the guy.

Justin bared his neck for the boy, again.

"Extremely," Brian said tightly, forcing his face to be impassive. He couldn't let anyone know that it irritated.

"Yeah? You don't look happy at all." Ted said.

Justin gripped the guy hair and closed his eyes, his mouth slightly open.

"Do I ever look happy when my dick's not being services?" Brian said, wanting to shut the man up.

Ted shrugged. "Well he looks happy." he said, looking at Justin.

Brian shrugged, trying to be indifferent. "Good for him."

"At least he isn't bothering us," Michael added.

"And you don't care?" Ted raised an eyebrow.

"Why should I?" Brian asked calmly, his back to the happy pair. "If the kid wants to date, why should I care?"

Brian kept his face impassive, refusing to be jealous. Justin was just a fuck he told himself.

"Well, I'm glad he found someone to take him on a date," Emmitt said mischeviously. "And he's closer to his age."

Brian scowled at the queen. "Well, good for the little twat," he snapped.

Justin laughed and went to the boys, pulling the guy after himself.

"Oh, Baby who is your friend?" Emmitt asked, looking the guy over.

Brian ignored them as he took his turn at the pool table.

"My date." Justin smiled and the guy wrapped an arm around him.

"Well, Mr. Date, you have a name?" Emmitt asked sweetly.

"Can you believe that little shit?" Michael asked Brian where they stood on the other side of the table. "Bringing that guy over here as if he's our friend and not just your stalker?"

Brian flicked his eyes quickly to Justin and the man who held him, then away again.

"He is Emmitt's friend," he told Michael. And Brian's, but he wasn't going to say it, not to Mikey, he'd start in on one of his rambles about Justin.

"I like the name Mr. Date." Justin laughed and turned to kiss the guy's cheek.

Brian rolled his eyes. Justin could act so mature, then he'd say something like that and Brian remember that he was still young.

"Maybe you should ask your date what he thinks," Brian all but sneered, without looking up from taking his shot.

Justin looked at him frowning.

"I like it." The guy said and pushed Justin against the table and kissed him hungrily.

Brian scowled at the pair leaning on the table. "Hey, take it somewhere else," Brian said irritably. "We're playing a game."

"It never bothers you if someone is playing a game," Emmitt snickered.

Brian turned his scowl to the slender man.

"Another round of drinks?" Emmitt asked brightly, looking away from Brian's intense gaze. The man could use another drink, and he could do with a minute away from the brunette.

Justin gasped and pulled away from the kiss to look at Emmett. "Buy me something strong." he smiled.

"I can go." The Guy said, looking at Brian.

"No, you should stay," Ted piped up with a little grin as Emmitt walked away.

Brian didn't say anything as he looked away from the guy. He turned his attention to Michael, who was taking a turn at the table, anything to ignore that little shit and his date.

Justin chuckled as the guy leaned to say something in his ear.

The muscle in Brian's cheek twitched in annoyance as he looked away. He instantly saw a way to calm himself.

He smiled a little at the man several tables over.

"Hold this, Mikey," he said holding his que out, not even looking at his friend.

He walked away from the group without another word, ignoring all over them. He gestured to the other man with a tilt of his head and the other guy nodded.

He followed him to the bathroom. He needed to at least have his cock sucked.

Justin sighed and looked away, waiting for his drink.

"Here, Baby," Emmitt said coming back carrying five beer, a tumbler with a good amount of Beam in it, and a Cosmo. He sat two beer and the Cosmo on the table by Ted, handed Michael a beer, then the Guy, and finally he gave Justin a beer and the Beam.

"Thanks." The guy smiled.

Justin drank the Beam quickly.

"What's the matter, Baby?" Emmett whispered so that Justin's date didn't hear him.

"You know what." Justin sighed.

"I think he's a little jealous," Emmett whispered, putting his arm across Justin's shoulder. "So just let him stew while you enjoy your hot date."

"You think that Brian fucking Kinney is jealous?" Justin asked, grinning.

Emmett gave him a small smile. "I think he just might be," he said, glancing around to make sure no one was listening, especially Justin's date, who was talking to Ted at the moment. "Not that he would ever say so."

Justin gave him a sunshine smile and looked toward the bathroom.

Brian chose that moment to come out of the bathroom, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. He rejoined the gang, grabbing the beer Emmett had put on the table for him.

"How was he?" Michael asked with his own version of a smirk.

"Not as good as the one I had just before coming here," Brian said, glancing at Justin for a second, letting him know that Brian had been with someone else since their time at Deb's.

Justin sighed and looked at Emmett. "You know, Mr. Date is amazing. He came to pick me up from Debbie's and he saw my sketchpad...He said that I'm really talanted...he really liked my art." he smiled.

"Well, you are," his date said coming back over and putting his arms around him.

Brian swallowed half of his beer, refusing to be irritated. Why should it bother him that the guy actually picked Justin up like a real date should, or that Justin had showed off his art?

"You should seen the sketch he did of me," Emmett gushed. "It's so realistic."

"You can actually see personality in the picture," Ted said with a smile. "In Em's eyes."

Justin grinned and leaned against the guy. "Thanks, guys." he said softly and looked at Brian for a moment.

Brian raised a brow. If the boy was waiting for him to say something about his art, he would be waiting a long time. Brian only told him things like that in private. Besides, he was irritated with the blond, not that he would admit it.

Justin looked away, sighing and turned in the guy's arm to kiss him hungrily.

Emmett cast a quick glace between Brian and Justin. Brian was trying not to glare while Justin kiss the guy. Emmett hoped Justin's date would survive being Justin's tool against Brian. He hoped Brian would come to his senses about Justin, but this was Brian Fucking Kenny so he doubted it would happen anytime soon.

Justin pulled away slowly, panting. "He's an amazing kisser." he chuckled and looked at Emmett.

Brian rolled his eyes. The kid was just flaunting his date now, as if he thought Brian would be jealous.

Brian was NOT jealous or upset.

The kid could date all he wanted.

Except that he's ignoring me, the thought floated through Brian mind before he drank down the rest of his beer.

"Can you get me another drink, please?" Justin smiled at his date. The guy kissed him softly and nodded.

"He is a hotie," Emmett said as soon as the guy stepped away.

"I know." Justin chuckled.

"So go fuck him," Brian told him calmly. Fucking, it didn't bother him to know Justin was fucking other men, as long as he wasn't ignoring Brian, but dating was something different.

Justin looked at him as he leaned against the pool table. "I'm not with him for the fucking Brian. He's a nice guy." he said.

"If it's not about fucking, then what's the point?" Brian asked with a slight sneer as he walked around the table, closer to the blond.

Justin snorted and shook his head. "Maybe about caring and loving the other person. Going on a dates with him and all the things couples do. Not that you know anything about it. You don't do such things."

"You're right, I don't," Brian agreed then leaned close to the blond's ear, his eyes on Justin's date as he made his way back to the group. "But do you think you can love him?" He whispered then kissed Justin's ear and went for the bar for another drink, passing the guy without so much as a look.

Justin took a deep breath and looked at Emmett. "He knows that I can't love Mr. Date. He knows that I love him."

"And he's an asshole for pointing it out," Emmett said sharply.

"Here," Mr. Date said walking up next to them and handing Justin a fresh beer. He didn't even bother to think about Justin being underage for drinking.

Justin quickly drank like half the beer and looked at Emmett. "I know that he is but...He knows that he's right."

"Who's right about what?" Mr. Date asked.

"No one." Justin said and drank the rest of his beer.

"Baby, you need to slow down," Emmett warned. He could already see the drinks effect his blond friend.

"I'm fine. So fine. And I actually need another one. Something stronger." Justin said and looked at his date.

"I'm not sure what's got you upset, but I agree with your friend," Mr. Date said. "You should slow down and stick with beer."

Justin rolled his eyes. "I'll just ask Brian." he mumbled and walked to the bar.

Brian stood at the bar, watching the way Justin drank down his beer and talked to the two other men. The blond was not happy with whatever his date had said and was now walking for the bar, and him.

Justin leaned against the bar next to Brian and looked at him. "Buy me a drink." he said.

"Get your date to," Brian sneered as he swallowed down half of his glass of Beam.

"He don't want to." Justin sighed and took the glass of Beam from Brian and drank the rest.

"You little shit," Brian said taking the glass back, scowling. "If your date won't buy you a drink, why the hell should I?" He looked into Justin's blue eyes and could tell he'd already had a good amount to drink. He figured the boy didn't need more than one more beer before he got truly drunk. Hanging around Brian and the others had built Justin alcohol tolerance up.

"Would you buy me a drink or not?" Justin groaned.

"Give me one good reason," Brian said slowly, leaning closer until their lips were less than an inch apart. He didn't care that his friends and Justin's date were watching them. As happened a lot of times with Justin, he just didn't care while he focused on the blond.

"Because." Justin whispered and looked at Brian's eyes.

"Why?" Brian breathed, his lips almost touching Justin's. "Tell me why, Justin."

"Just because." Justin whispered and parted his lips slightly.

Brian licked Justin's bottom lip slowly, staring him in the eyes, watching his pupils dilate with lust. "Say please," he told him softly.

"Brian just buy me a drink." Justin whispered, looking back at him.

Brian slid his arms around Justin's waist and pulled him close, just enough that their bodies touched without being pushed together.

"Say please and I'll buy you whatever drink you want," he promised, licking that plump lip again. He loved to hear Justin say please or beg.

"Brian, just buy me a drink. I'd say please when you say that you're jealous from Mr. Date." Justin said and slowly wrapped his arm around Brian's neck.

"I don't do jealous," Brian said pulling his head back a little so that he wasn't so close to kissing the blond in

"Of course." Justin snorted quietly and looked away. "Would you buy me a drink?" his arms.

Brian grabbed Justin's hands from around his neck as he leaned his face back into Justin's.

"No," he said firmly and walked away. The boy needed to learn that he could not play with him, not in the way the boy was trying.

Justin groaned and turned toward the bar. "Double Beam." he said at the bartender.

The man looked at Justin and shook his head a little. "I don't sell to underage," he told him. "Get someone else to buy it."

On the other side of the room, the gang had watched Brian and Justin's little display, as had many other in the bar. Ted and Emmett had watched for amusement, but Michael looked annoyed as he always did when Justin had Brian's attention. But Justin's date, he watched them with anger and jealousy. He'd come here on a date with Justin, he didn't like being ignored while the blond flirted with someone else. Even if it was Brian Fucking Kenny.

Justin sighed and walked back to the others. He stopped to his date and looked at him. "The bartender don't want to sell me drink." he sighed.

"Neither will Kenny, huh?" He asked a little bitterly.

Brian stayed at the bar and motioned for two double Beams. He sipped at one of them, watching Justin and his date, not even bothering to pretend he wasn't.

Justin nodded. "Yeah. Brian don't want to buy me one as well. Would you buy me?" he asked with a small smile.

"I really don't think you need one," he reminded Justin. "In fact, maybe we should go." He wasn't comfortable around the blond's friends. Well, Emmett and Ted were nice, Michael was pretty much ignoring him. And Kenny, that man was clearly not happy with him being around.

"No. Let's stay here. Buy me a drink." Justin smiled and leaned closer to him.

"Shut up, Michael." Justin groaned and looked at his date again. "Just one more."

"Is that all you want to do, drink?" Mr. Date asked with a small frown.

"Don't say it like it's something bad. Maybe we can go to the Babylon after that and dance." Justin said.

"This isn't the kind of date I was thinking," the guys admitted to Justin.

"What is the type of date that you wanted then?" Justin frowned.

"Just us," the guy stated. "Spending some time getting to know each other."

Brian watched from where he still leaned against the bar, smiling faintly at the pair. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he could tell it wasn't about something happy.

Justin blinked and looked at Brian for a moment before he looked back at the guy. "Just the two of us?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, that is the point of this, isn't it?" Mr. Date asked slowly, glancing at the bar for a second as Justin's had, at the man standing there, watching them calmly.

"I guess." Justin shrugged. "Can you just gimme a sec, please? I'll be right back." He said and walked to Brian.

Brian raised a brow as the blond walked to him, leaving his date behind, watching him as well.

"I want you to honestly answer me to one question." Justin said and leaned against the bar next to him. "Are you jealous from Mr. Date?"

Brian slid the second glass of Beam to Justin. "I don't do jealous, Justin," Brian said quietly, looking into his own glass of Beam then up to blue eyes. "But I'd rather you spending the evening with the gang, with me."

Justin gave him one of his sunshine' smile. "You want me around and you bought me a drink." He whispered.

"I never said that," Brian said with a faint smile of amusement.

"You said it...not with the exact words but you mean it." Justin said.

Brian lifted his glass towards Justin in a toast.

"Cheers." Justin said and took a sip from his drink. "Mr. Date asked me out on a real date." He said and looked at Brian. "But...do you think that we can go to one?" He smiled hopefully.

"You already know that answer to that one," Brian said after swallowing down his drink. "Now, are you coming to Babylon in a little while?"

Justin smile fell from his face and he looked away as he shrugged. "I don't know." He whispered and drank the rest of his Beam.

"I hope you do," Brian said softly, honestly. He gently bumped his shoulder against Justin's, then walked to the far end of the bar where Michael was getting another round of drinks for the gang.

Justin sighed and put his head on the bar.

Brian silently sighed, hating when Justin was disappointed with him. It wasn't like Brian didn't want him around, to spend time with him, but he just couldn't make himself said it straight out. Sometimes Justin seemed to read between the lines of Brian's words, but other times it seemed like Justin didn't even try.

Justin gets up slowly, the word starting to spin a bit but he still walked to Brian. "I'm drunk...I think." He chuckled and looked at him. "And when I'm drunk I do dumb things so...Brian would you go on some fancy date with me?" He giggled.

Brian shook his head. He was wondering how long it was going to take for all those drinks Justin had been throwing back in the last half hour would take effect. Now the blond was drunk, and he was right, he would do stupid stuff when drunk.

"No," he said reaching out to take his arm. "But I will get you home."

"What? You're going to leave us? For him?" Michael complained.

"But I want to go on a date with you." Justin whispered and looked at him sadly. "Please. I promise you can fuck me in the end of the date." He giggled.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow," Brian told him, steering them towards the door. He knew he wouldn't seriously discuss it, but maybe it would shut the drunk teen up.

"We can go to some fancy restaurant. Oh or a movie." Justin grinned and walked after him. He looked back at his date. "Bye, Mr. Date. I'll call you." He giggled.

"I don't think your date went the way you wanted," Brian commented as they stepped out of the bar.

"Why not? I ended up with you and you're taking me home so..." Justin giggled.

Brian sighed. "Was that the whole reason for your little date?" Brian asked as he helped Justin into the jeep.

Justin shrugged. "He's actually cute but he's not you." he said.

"Nobody is," Brian smirked then sighed again. "Let's get you home."

Justin hummed. "Go then. He loft is waiting for us." he giggled.

"Oh, no, Sonnyboy," Brian said as he started driving. "You're going to Deb's then I'm going to Babylon."

"What? No. You're taking me with you to the loft." Justin said and looked at him.

"Not tonight," Brian told him firmly. "You can go home to Mommy Deb and I'm going to Babylon."

"Oh come on. I'm really horny when I'm drunk." Justin giggled and leaned to Brian. He grinned and started to kiss his neck. "So so horny. You can fuck me all night." he whispered and licked Brian's earlobe.

Brian's already hard hard hardened farther at Justin's words and actions. The boy always had a high sex drive, but it was higher when he was drunk.

He looked over into blue eyes for a second then back to the road. For all that Justin was drunk, he was not really fucked-up drunk.

"You going to let me tie you up?" Brian asked huskily, put one hand on the boy's thigh and squeezing it a little. He gave the boy a lusty smirk. "I have a few toys I think you might like me to use on you."

Justin gasped and nodded quickly. "Yeah." he whispered and licked Brian's neck slowly.

"I guess I can skip Babylon then," Brian conceded. Thinking about all the things he could do to Justin, could introduce some more things to him. He bit back a groan at the thought, even as his cock started to leak a little.

"I knew you'd choose me." Justin whispered and ran his hand down Brian's chest.

Brian just sighed at his weakness in refusing him. It was just so damn hard sometimes. "See how happy you are about that in the morning when you can't walk," he told the teen with a leer.

Justin giggled. "Oh I love you too." he chuckled and sucked behind Brian's earlobe.

Brian rolled his eyes. "And again you talk about love," he said shaking his head. "It's about fucking, not love, Justin."

"It's about making love." Justin whispered and started to kiss Brian's neck.

"Believe me, Justin, what I plan on doing with you tonight is far from that," Brian warned.

Justin shrugged. "You still love me and that's what matters." he whispered and put his head on Brian's shoulder.

"You know I don't believe in that shit, you silly little twat," Brian said softly turning his head to kiss his, then looked back to the road, they were almost to the loft.

"And you know that you love me." Justin chuckled and closed his eyes. "And I love you too, you fucking asshole."

"I just can't talk you out of thinking that can I?" He asked with a little smile he couldn't hid as he pulled into his parking place.

"Of course you can't because it's the truth." Justin whispered.

"Silly twat," Brian said with a small laugh and got out of the jeep.

Justin rolled his eyes and slowly got out of the jeep as well, trying to stay up.

Brian put his arm around Justin's waist and helped him inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Justin woke up slowly, his head hurting like shit. He groaned and looked at the guy who was laying next to him. He blinked. It was Brian. Wasn't he out with Mr. Date last night? He frowned a bit as the memories of last night starts coming. He hummed and leaned to kiss Brian's neck.

"There are better places you can do that," Brian mumbled sleepily.

"Huh?" Justin looked at him.

"You can put those lips in a better spot," he said opening is eyes to look at the teen. He look good, his hair messed from fucking and sleep.

Justin chuckled and kissed him slowly.

Brian grabbed Justin by the back of his head and took control of the kiss, loving the taste of his boy.

Justin gasped in the kiss and kissed him back more firmly.

"Hmmm," Brian moaned and flipped them over so that he was lying on the blond.

Justin looked at him. "Hey. Don't do that. My head already hurts." he groaned.

"Poor thing," Brian crooned even as he pressed his hard cock against Justin's. "You drank too much last night."

"I need to take some meds." Justin whispered, looking at him.

Brian frowned a little in disappointment, but rolled off the boy so he could get up.

"And don't tell me that I drink much because you're the one that kept buying me drinks." Justin grinned.

"I bought you one," Brian pointed out. "You had your little play thing buy you the rest."

"Mr. Date was not a little play thing." Justin said and went to the bathroom to take some meds for his headache.

"No?" Brian called after him. "Then what was he?"

"Mr. Date." Justin said and walked back to the bedroom and laid down on the bed next to Brian again.

"Why go on a date with him though?" Brian asked seriously, reaching over to grab two cigaretes and a lighter from the night stand. He lit one and passed it to Justin then lit his own, his eyes on the ceiling.

Justin smiled a bit and took the cigarette and looked at the ceiling as well. "Because I want to do such things, Brian. I want to try going out on a dates with someone. Hearing someone to say that he loves me and that I'm important. Like everyone I just want to be loved." he whispered and looked at Brian. "It's not only just about the fucking, Brian."

"What is love though?" Brian asked calmly, still not looking at the blond. Sometimes it was easier to have serious conversations with Justin when they were like this, in bed not looking at each other, just talking. "Just having someone say they love? People lie with those words all the time."

"Maybe but not all of them. Some people actually mean it. People capable of loving someone. Don't you want to feel special and loved?" Justin asked quietly and looked at the ceiling as he smoke.

"And what happens when it's over?" Brian countered. "When the person who's supposed to care no longer does?"

"If he really cares he can't just stop do it." Justin whispered and looked at him. "Can you just stop caring about me?"

Brian took a long drag of his cigarette and slowly blew the smoke out. Stop caring about the kid?

He slid his free hand over Justin's and laced their fingers together, unable to say anything.

"Brian. Please answer me. Do you care about me?" Justin whispered as he squeezed his hand gently.

"I thought you said you already know what I feel," Brian said quietly.

"I want to hear you say it. To know that I'm right." Justin whispered and looked at him.

"Why are words so important to you, Justin?" Brian asked. "I know by now you have to have learned that words mean little next to actions. Is that part of what you call love? Spouting off sweet words all the time?"

"Do you care about me, Brian?" Justin asked.

"Fuck, Justin!" Brian said loudly, sitting up on the side of the bed, his back to the blond. "Why is it so damn important for me to say that I like you? That I like having you around?"

"Because I want to know that you do. Please." Justin whispered and sat up. He sighed and started to massage Brian's shoulders. "Please, Brian."

Brian grabbed Justin's hands and pulled the down his chest, crossing the pale arms, bringing Justin's chest to his back. He turned his head enough to kiss the lips so close to his.

"Okay," Brian whispered. "Maybe I do like you, you silly twat."

Justin grinned happily and kissed him softly.

"Now will you blow me?" Brian said with a smirk. He couldn't keep talking about all this shit about feelings, especially his own.

"Only if you blow me after that." Justin smiled happily.

"Oh?" Brian asked with a raised brow and a grin. He moved quickly twisting around so that Justin was flat on his back and Brian was laying on him, still grinning. "You think you get to set the rules?"

"Hmm." Justin grinned and arched his back, looking at Brian.

"So you want me to suck your cock?" Brian asked teasingly, licking a strip up the center of Justin's chest.

Justin moaned and nodded. "You're really good at that." He whispered.

"Ask me," Brian breathed in his ear. "Beg me, Justin."

"I already said please, Brian." Justin whispered.

"That's not enough," Brian said, sliding his body down a little to gently bite at one of Justin's nipples, his eyes locked with blue ones. "I want to hear you beg for it." He licked the nipple he just bit and moved to the other.

Justin moaned and gripped Brian's hair. "Again I'll say please when you say that you were jealous." He grinned.

Brian stopped what he was doing and sat up, sitting on the back of his legs. "Alright, enough of this," He said firmly and climb off of Justin and out of the bed. He stared down at Justin. "We've been over this, Justin. I don't do jealously and I don't do love." He turned away from the blond and went into the bathroom. He turned the shower on then climbed in.

"I was just teasing." Justin said and rolled on the bed on his stomach. "Come back."

Brian stepped back out of the shower, hearing the blond, but didn't walk to look out into the bedroom. "Damn it, Justin," he loud enough to be heard. "You have to quit this shit. You know who I am, and my views on all of this. Why do you have to make an issue over this stuff?"

"I'm just trying you make you starts talking about your feelings." Justin said and sighed. "Even if you pretend you don't have one, I know you do."

"Maybe I do," Brian said, holding the door to the shower open. "But I don't like talking about that kind of shit, you know that."

He stepped back into the shower. Why did the kid have to keep trying to get him to talk about stuff like that? It was hard enough for him to admit to himself that he had real feelings.

Justin sighed and got up. He walked to the shower.

"Are you going to get in?" Brian asked.

Justin nodded quietly and walked in the shower. He looked at Brian and pulled him in a kiss.

Brian kissed him for a moment then started washing the teen's blond hair. He would never admit, even to Justin, how much he enjoyed their shared showers, and not just for the sex they usually had.

Justin smiled and started to kiss Brian's neck, enjoying the feeling of Brian's hands in his hair.

"Do you work today?" Brian asked as he did the kid's hair.

"Nope. Not today. I'm all yours, all day." Justin smirked and nipped Brian's collarbone.

"Good," Brian said trying not to moan. He secretly liked when Justin was off on Sunday, liked shutting the loft up for at least several hours, just the two of them. He would never even let his friends know that they did it.

Justin smiled and stepped closer to Brian. "You have all day to do whatever you want to me," he whispered and licked Brian's collarbone.

Brian chuckled and steered Justin under the water to rinse his hair. "Don't worry, I plan on doing plenty to you," he assured him.

Justin hummed and looked at him. "Like what?" He smirked.

"First we have breakfast," Brian told him, knowing how the boy was always hungry, and knowing the Justin had food there to cook. It didn't seem to matter that he didn't live at the loft, Justin still felt he could bring over whatever he wanted.

"Good because I'm starving." Justin said and closed his eyes, enjoying the hot water. "What do you want for breakfast? Pancakes? I really wanna eat pancakes for breakfast." he said.

"You can make me an omelet," Brian told him as he started to rub the lufa over the boy's tender skin, washing it. "You can have pancakes."

"Okay." Justin nodded and hummed. "That's feels good. Your hands always feel good." he whispered.

Brian kissed the side of Justin's neck as he ran his hand down his ass, sliding two fingers down the crack on his way.

Justin moaned quietly and ran his hand through Brian's hair as he tilted his head to the side.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Brian asked into his ear, nipping the lobe.

"Yeah." Justin whispered and licked his lips.

"Turn around," Brian told him.

Justin nodded and turned around.

Brian pressed himself close to Justin's back and slid two fingers into him. He worked him for a minute, rolling a condom on. He didn't want to wait to be inside of him.

Justin was already panting loudly, his eyes closed. "Come on, Brian." he groaned.

Brian chuckled, loving the boy's enthusiasm. He pushed into him, loving the feeling of the boy around him. He waited that moment for Justin to get used to him then started moving, shoving into him over and over.

Justin moaned and arched his back. "Fuck, Brian." he moaned and thrust back.

"Exactly," Brian panted, moving as fast and hard as he could with them standing on a slick floor.

"Touch me." Justin moaned and thrust back as he dragged his nails down the shower's glass wall.

Brian chuckled and reached around to grab the boy's cock. He fisted it as he shoved himself into the boy. He pressed his lips to Justin's shoulder, tasting his skin.

Justin moaned loudly and reached back for Brian's free hand.

"Cum for me, Justin," Brian groaned, so close himself.

Justin nodded, moaning and panting. "J-Just gimme your hand." he panted.

Brian grabbed his hand, not sure why Justin wanted him too, but he did it anyway.

"Fuck, Justin," he groaned, feeling the walls around him start to tighten.

Justin moaned loudly and gripped Brian's hand tightly as he started to cum.

Brian bit Justin's shoulder gently as he came. He released Justin's cock when his orgasm passed, sliding his hand up to wrap around the boy's chest, holding him to him.

Justin panted loudly, still holding Brian's hand in his.

Brian squeezed Justin's hand gently and released him so that he could pull out and dispose of the condom. He kissed Justin's neck quickly. "Why don't you go start your breakfast," he suggested.

Justin nodded and kissed Brian softly before he get out of the shower and went to make breakfast.

Brian quickly finished his shower, pulled on a pair of jeans, leaving the button undone, and joined Justin in the kitchen for coffee.

Justin had one of Brian's shirts on and was making Brian's the omelet he wanted.

Brian chuckled at the sight of the blond his shirt. He poured himself a cup of coffee and moved to his computer. He wanted to check his email and touch up a campaign so that he would have the rest of the day to spend with Justin.

Justin made omelets and put them on the table. "Breakfast is ready." He said.

Brian sat down at the table to eat. He wondered for a moment how this happened, having someone around to cook. Then he looked at the blond wearing only his shirt, barely covering his ass, then stopped caring. He didn't mind Justin.

Justin sat down next to him and started eating his omelet.


	8. Chapter 8

Brian opened Debbie's front door, let Justin walk in first, then followed him, shutting the door. Without a word to anyone, Brian went and scooped his son out of Mel's arms, receiving a dirty.

He smiled at the baby in his arms, unable to help it.

Justin smiled and quickly went to Brian and Gus. "Hey, baby boy." he grinned at the baby.

"You're one to talk," Michael said from the couch. "You're still a baby yourself."

"No one is talking to you, old man." Justin said looking at him. He looked back at Gus and smiled.

Michael glared.

"You get your sweet little self over here, Baby," Emmett said brightly before Michael could say anything.

Justin chuckled and went to Emmett. "Hey, Em. How are you?" He asked, smiling at him.

"Much better now that you're here," Emmett flirted teasingly, casting a glace to Brian. "Why don't you sit on my lap?"

Brian fought back a scowl, hearing the queen.

Justin laughed and sat on Emmett's lap. "What are you now, Santa?" he chuckled and looked at Brian quickly.

"No," Emmett laughed. "Maybe an old perv who likes little boys."

Mel and Ted laughed.

Justin laughed and cupped his cheek. "Oh, Em you're not old." he chuckled.

Michael rolled his eyes and went to Brian. "What is he doing here?" he asked.

"He lives here," Brian reminded his friend, smiling at his son.

"He's annoying." Michael said.

"He still lives here," Brian stated.

"Are you sure about that?" Vic teased. "He seems to spend a lot of nights out of the house."

"I'm not spending them alone." Justin chuckled and looked at Brian.

"I certainly hope you aren't staying out alone," Debbie said pointedly.

"Brian wanna say something?" Justin smirked at him.

"What?" Brian asked with a raised brow.

"Honey, we all know you're staying with His Majesty," Emmett said, wrapping his arms around Justin's waist, grinning.

Justin laughed and leaned against Emmett's chest, looking at Brian. "Debbie is making sure that I'm never alone when I spend the nights out."

Brian rolled his eyes and passed Gus back to Mel. "Like I would let anything happen to the little shit," Brian said lightly. "Deb would have my balls."

"You're damn right I will!"

"You wouldn't let anything happens to me anyways." Justin smiled at him.

Brian smirked, but everyone knew it was true. He walked over the Justin and Emmett. He purposely removed Emmett's arms from around Justin. He grabbed the front of Justin's shirt carefully and tugged, pulling him up.

"Let's eat," Deb said loudly.

Emmett grinned pointedly at Brian as he stood up. Brian never liked Emmett holding Justin.

Justin grinned and moved close to Brian. "Don't like Emmett touching me, huh? How possessive." he teased. It made him really happy to know that Brian actually cared if Emmett or someone else was touching him. So maybe Emmett was right and Brian was jealous the other night...so maybe he really cared.

"Not possessive," Brian said softly, pulling him close until their bodies touched. "You can just do better than that nelly bottom."

"Yeah. Sure." Justin chuckled and kissed him softly.

Brian kissed him, unable to help it.

"Hey!" Deb called. "Do that later."

Brian released Justin's lips slowly. "Yes, Ma," he said looking at her with a smirk, ignoring Michael scowl.

"Definitely." Justin grinned and pulled Brian toward the table.

Brian allowed himself to be pulled to the table where everyone was already sitting. He ended up between Michael and Justin, which seemed to be the normal seating arrangement lately.

Justin smiled and started eating.

Brian ate, listening to Michael go on about Dr. Dave, who had been able to come to dinner because of some kind of work.

While they were all eating, Brian put his hand high on Justin's thigh, squeezing it, the action hidden under the table.

Justin jumped a bit and almost chocked on the water he was drinking at the moment. He cleared his throat, smiling innocently at the others and looked at Brian with raised eyebrows.

"Something wrong?" Brian asked innocently, sliding his hand a little farther up, so close to the boy's crotch.

Justin shook his head and gripped Brian's wrist. "Everything it's fine." He said.

"Brian," Debbie chided, even as Emmett snickered.

"What?" Brian asked calmly, his hand moving even farther, stopping when he felt the growing bulge in the boy's jeans, and squeezed again.

Justin gasped and looked down, gripping Brian's wrist tighter.

"Brian. We're having dinner." Lindsay said.

"Then eat," he said calmly.

"Brian," Deb said. "Stop whatever you're doing to Sunshine."

Brian rolled his eyes, but released Justin's leg and put his hand in his own lap.

Justin took a shaky breath and bit his lips.

Lindsay raised an eyebrow. "Can you think of something that is not fucking for a second?" She asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Brian asked with a raised brow.

Lindsay rolled her eyes and went back to eating.

Justin looked at Brian and slowly put his hand on Brian's thigh

Brian leaned close and touched his mouth to Justin's ear. "Don't even try it," he warned. "I can do far more to you and right here." He sat back in his chair and just looked at the blond.

Justin smirked and moved his hand up and massaged Brian's cock slowly.

Debbie huffed in annoyance, looking at the two of them.

Brian reached over and grabbed Justin's cock tightly, never even looking at the boy.

Justin gasped. "Ow!" He yelped and jumped a bit.

"Will you leave the kid alone?" Deb asked, annoyed.

"Or at least take it somewhere else," Mel snapped.

Brian grinned, liking that idea. He stood up, grabbed Justin's arm and began dragging him towards the stairs.

"I was eating." Justin said but went after him eagerly.

"Brian!" Michael complained.

Brian ignored him and drug Justin into his room. He pushed him onto the bed, lying flat.

"I warned you," Brian growled as he started to unfasten his own jeans.

"Really?" Justin grinned and licked his lips.

Brian kicked off his shoes, jerked his shirt off, and shoved his jeans past his knees, keeping his eyes locked on Justin's. He stroked his hard cock as he step out of his jeans. Fuck, he wanted the boy.

Justin licked his lips and sat on the bed to take off his shirt.

"All of it," Brian demanded, still stroking himself, licking his lips.

Justin unbuttoned his jeans and quickly kicked them away. He leaned and licked Brian's cock slowly.

Brian groaned and grabbed the boy's hair, holding him there. "Suck it," he told him.

Justin looked up at him and sucked the head firmly.

Brian moaned and let his head fall back. He always enjoyed Justin's mouth on his cock.

Justin took as much as he can and stroked the rest with his hand, eagerly.

Brian kept one hand tangled in Justin's hair, but not to control the blond's movements. He slowly thrust into Justin's mouth, loving the feel of those plump lips around him.

Justin looked up at him and moved his head faster.

Brian groaned and suddenly pulled back, his cock falling from Justin's mouth with a 'pop'.

"Get on the bed," Brian said, his voice thick with lust.

"No. I want to suck you off and then you to suck me off. We'd fuck later." Justin said.

"Oh, no," Brian said, pushing the boy back on the bed. "I warned you about starting this." He put his hand on Justin's pale chest, leaning down to lick over a nipple. "I'm going to fuck you for thinking you could simply tease me."

Justin moaned and arched his back." Brian, you'll fuck me later. Want a blowjob now. Please." He whispered.

Brian gave him a twisted little smirk then slid his mouth over Justin's cock, taking the whole thing at once.

Justin moaned loudly and gripped Brian's hair tightly.

Brian sucked on Justin for several minutes, loving the taste and feel of the boy. He finally pulled back, releasing the boy's cock.

"No. What? Keep going. I'm getting close." Justin panted, looking down at him.

"I know," Brian said with a smirk, climbing onto the bed, onto Justin. He rubbed their bodies together, rubbing their hard cocks together. "But you cannot cum until I'm inside of you."

"But I want a blowjob." Justin panted and moaned, arching his back.

"Not this time," Brian breathed. "This time I'm going to fuck you, make you scream loud enough for everyone to hear you."

"Please." Justin whispered and looked down at him.

Brian groaned, biting Justin's bottom lip, pulling at it. He slid back down the boy's body, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses.

Why the hell did he have such a hard time refusing this boy?

Brian licked the precum bubbling out of the hard cock. Brian wasn't one to give blow jobs, but he loved the taste of Justin.

He grabbed Justin's balls, playing with them.

Justin moaned happily and ran his hand through Brian's hair as he arched his back.

Brian slid one finger into his mouth alongside the thick cock, wetting it. He looked up Justin's trim both, enjoying the look on the boy's face as he surrendered himself to the pleasure, to Brian.

He sucked on his finger for a second then removed it, only to tease it along the preineum before running it over the wrinkled skin around his hole.

Justin moaned loudly as he looked down at him, panting. "Fuck, Brian. It's so gooood." he moaned and arched his back.

Brian pulled back a little until he only had the head in his mouth. He sucked hard on it, flicking his tongue over the slit, lapping at the precum. He pressed his finger against Justin's tight hole, so close to penetrating, but still not.

Justin cried out his name and gripped his hair tightly as he tried to thrust back on his finger.

Brian chuckled, sending vibrations up the cock he held in his mouth. Damn, the boy was always so responsive, always willing to give himself over to Brian.

He pushed in finger into Justin quickly and deeply as he could.

Justin moaned loudly and started cumming as his whole body shook with pleasure.

Brian swallowed quickly, drinking down the boy's passion, as he pulling his finger out. Sometime Justin let go so quick.

"Now, turn over," Brian said once he released his cock. "I'm still going to fuck you."

"You just love my ass." Justin said and rolled over.

"Hmm," Brian moaned as he rolled a condom on, covering it with lube taken from the nightstand. "I really do," he agreed, sliding his body up the smaller one under him until he cock was pressed against Justin's ass.

Justin licked his lips. "I know." he whispered and turned his head to the side to look at Brian.

Brian pressed the head of his cock against Justin's hole for a second, then slowly eased his way into his younger lover. He bit back a moan at the feeling, one he just couldn't seem to get enough of.

Justin moaned and thrust back as he gripped the sheets.

Brian grabbed Justin's hip with one hand and pressed the other onto of one of Justin's. He gripped the boy like that as he fucked him, something he just couldn't seem to get enough of.

Justin moaned and threw his head back as he gripped Brian's hand. He turned his head to the side and tried to kiss Brian.

Brian latched onto Justin's lips, thrusting his tongue in, mimicking what he was doing to the boy's ass.

Justin moaned and kissed him hungrily as he arched his back.

"Fuck, Justin," Brian panted as he thrust into him, his ball tightening, so close to cumming.

Justin moaned and bit Brian's neck.

"Fuck," Brian said and released Justin's hand. He grabbed the boy's hard cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. He was so fucking close.

Justin moaned his name and licked Brian's neck as he thrust back.

"Cum for me, Justin," Brian demanded, biting the boy's ear sharply.

Justin moaned loudly and started to cum. "Fuck, Bri!" he screamed out.

Brian groaned, loving the way Justin tightened around him, and came. He fell onto the boy's back when he was done, breathing in the boy's wonderful sweaty scent.

Justin panted loudly, shivering from pleasure.

"You screamed loud enough for everyone downstairs to hear you," Brian told him smugly.

"Fuck. I didn't mean to." Justin said panting, still trying to catch his breath.

Brian chuckled. "I told you I'd make you." He gently pulled out of Justin, tossed the condom in the trash by the bed, then started pulling his clothes back on.

"Come back to bed." Justin said and rolled on his back.

"In case you forgot, we were eating dinner," Brian reminded him. "And I plan on going out later." He pulled his shirt back on and stepped into his shoes.

"Can't you just come back and make out with me for a minute?" Justin asked, watching him.

Brian rolled his eyes. "I'm not a teenager, Justin. I fucked you, now I'm ready to go back downstairs."

Brian leaned down enough to press a quick kiss to the boy's soft lips then left the room, pulling the door mostly shut.

Justin sighed sadly and walked downstairs after a bit.

"Can you go one day without fucking him?" Michael snapped. "Or at least not in my room."

"Where we all have to hear," Lindsay added.

Brian just smirked and looked at the blond as he joined them.

"He can't because I'm a great fuck." Justin said and sat down.

"Apparently," Michael sneered.

"You two could at least have waited until after dinner," Debbie complained.

Brian shrugged. "Something came up and he had to fix it."

Justin chuckled and started eating.

"God, you're like rabbits." Emmett said.

Brian scowled at the queen. "Do not compare me to a fluffy prey animal," He said firmly.

"Yeah you're something more animalistic." Emmett said.

Justin laughed. "You're so right."

Brian stuck his tongue in his cheek for a second, looking at Emmett in amusement. "Now you, you could be a rabbit, except for the constant fucking of course," he joked. "That's just something you don't do enough."

"We're not like you, Brian. For some people fucking is not the most important thing. Right, Sunshine?" Emmett smirked and looked at Justin.

Justin nodded, his mouth full.

"Yes, I noticed that last night," Brian said with a raised brow, looking at the blond. "For all the talk about wanting to get to know your date and all that shit, you seemed just fine dropping him just to have me fuck you."

Justin looked at him. "That's not fair. I was drunk. I didn't know what I'm doing. Mr. Date was actually a great guy. Maybe I should call him."

"I wouldn't bother, Baby," Emmett told him. "He wasn't happy after you left last night."

Justin sighed and looked at him. "How bad?" He asked and bit his lip.

"Very," Emmett said. "Like I said, I wouldn't bother."

Justin groaned and dropped his head on the table.

"That's your own fault, Sunshine," Deb said without sympathy. "It's a shame too, he seemed like a nice guy." She glared at Brian. "You shouldn't have interfered, asshole."

Brian just shrugged.

"Brian didn't do anything," Michael defended.

Justin groaned. "I know that he was nice, Debbie but I got drunk. And Brian offered to take me home so...nothing happened...in the car." he said.

"Oh, bullshit," Brian said instantly. "Don't even try to blame this on me, kid. I was bringing your drunk ass here and you know it."

"I'm not trying to blame you. I'm just telling Deb what happened. And don't call me kid." Justin said.

"You are a kid," Brian told him. "And I did not offer to take you to the loft."

"If I'm a kid...Why do you keep fucking me?" Justin snorted and looked at him. "And I know you didn't. I remember everything. Everything we did." He smirked.

Brian leaned close to the boy. "I know exactly what happened last night too," he said softly. "And you're a kid whenever you start acting like one."

Justin rolled his eyes and nipped Brian's bottom lip gently.

"Would you two quit," Debbie snapped then pointed a finger at Justin. "You are staying in tonight, Sunshine. I know for a fact that you still have homework to do."

Brian snickered.

"But Debbie!" Justin whined. "I'm doing fine at school. I need some entertainment." he said.

"You don't need to be out all fucking and drinking," she said sternly. "Not every night."

"I'm a teenager. That's what we do." Justin whined.

"You're starting to sound like Mikey," Brian teased.

Justin looked at him. "Well, Debbie wants me to stay home. And I want to go out and fuck." he said.

"She's right though," Brian said seriously. "You'd do even better in school if you weren't out with us every night."

"You love it when I'm out with you every night." Justin smirked.

"I wouldn't say love," Brian said with a raised brow. "Tolerate more like."

Justin chuckled. "Yeah. Yeah. It's not good to be in denial, Brian." he said.

Debbie sighed, rolling her eyes. "Be home, sober, by midnight, Sunshine," she ordered. "And you make sure of it.." She pointed at Brian with a stern look.

"Yes, mother," Brian said in amusement then looked to Justin. "Well, hurry up and eat so you can change. I plan on leaving as soon as the munchers and Sonnyboy do."

"Thanks, Deb." Justin smiled and looked at Brian. "I'm not hungry anymore." he said and leaned to kiss him before he ran upstairs.

Brian couldn't help but chuckle at him as he went.


	9. Chapter 9

Justin walked into the diner, a boy, looking around his age walked after him. Justin said something to the boy and walked to the gang, the boy followed him quickly, looking around with interest.

"Who is your tasty looking friend?" Emmett asked with his usual flirtatious smile.

Justin chuckled. "He's a friend from school. Don't scare him off." he said.

"It doesn't look like it would take much," Brian said looking at the hot little brunett with Justin. He was hot, and he looked a little older than Justin even though Brian was sure the two were the same age. The boy did not look as good as the blond, at least not to Brian.

"It's a first time for him around here." Justin said and leaned to whisper in Brian's ear. "So be good. And don't try hit on him. I know you think he's a hot." he chuckled and nipped his earlobe.

"I think one father trying to kill me for fucking his son is enough," Brian smirked. "Now you two go be good little boys."

Justin snorted and kissed him quickly. "You know that I can't be a good boy, Brian." he smirked and pulled away.

Brian rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you two lovely boys sit with us?" Emmett offered. "I promise I won't bite, unless asked."

Justin chuckled and looked at Emmett then at his friend, "Do you mind?" he asked.

Brian frowned at Emmett then the boys. "Don't you have anything better to do than bother us?" He asked.

Emmett looked at Brian. "Don't be an asshole, Brian. I'd like to know that cute boy." he said.

Justin rolled his eyes and sat down next to Brian.

Brian scowled at the boy as his friend sat next to Emmett. Even as he scowled at him though, he put his hand on the boy's thigh, just resting it there. He seemed to do that without thinking a lot when people couldn't see it.

Justin hummed and put his hand over Brian's.

"So what's your name, honey? I'm Emmett." He smiled at the boy.

"James," the boy said, eyeing the two older men. Justin had said he had an older lover, but James hadn't really realized that it meant Justin was friends with older men. Both were attractive, but in different ways. The man he sat next to was clearly flamboyant, but he was good looking. The man Justin sat with though, he was very hot, even if he was older than them.

Justin leaned and kissed Brian quickly. "Where are we going tonight?" he asked with a smirk.

"No," Brian said calmly.

"I asked where." Justin chuckled.

Emmett looked at James. "You're a cute one." he smiled.

Brian shrugged. "You think I was actually paying attention?" He asked. He hadn't really, his mind had slipped back to a project at work for a second. "And I'm not taking you out tonight

Justin rolled his eyes. "I'll see you at Babylon." he said with a smirk.

Brian sighed silently. The damn twink. "And if I'm not there?" He asked.

"As if you wouldn't be," Emmett laughed. "The only thing that keeps you away from Babylon is some work emergancy."

Justin laughed. "Well Emmett is right. But if you're not there. I'd just have to look for someone to fuck." he smirked, looking at Brian.

James blinked and looked at Emmett. "What's Babylon?"

"Oh, honey," Emmett gushed. "Babylon is THE club to go to. All the best and hottest are there."

Justin smirked and looked at Emmett and James.

"Sounds...interesting." James said and bit his lip.

"Especially if you go to the backroom," Brian said with a smirk.

James raised an eyebrow. "Backroom?"

"Brian!" Justin groaned and looked at him. "I told you to be nice."

"I was just telling what is great about the club," Brian said with a raised brow and a teasing glint in his eyes when he looked at Justin. "You seem to like it."

Justin licked his lips. "Maybe tonight you'd see why." he whispered.

"And what about your little friend?" He asked condescendingly.

"What about him?" Justin asked as he glanced at James.

"Are you going to Babylon with us tonight?" Emmett asked James, surprised by Justin's comment about his friend.

"Um...I don't think my family would like it if I'm out at night." James said.

"Maybe this weekend," Emmett suggested. "You can just say you're staying at a friend's."

James smiled and nodded. "I think I can go out tonight. If you don't mind?" he looked at Justin and Brian.

"Of course I don't." Justin smiled.

"Great," Brian said calmly. "That means I won't have to put up with you."

Justin snorted and looked at him. "We both know you like to spend the nights with me." He said.

"I like fucking you," he said. "And I like fucking a lot of men. So, you can just play with your little friend tonight while I enjoy the backroom."

"I like fucking you," he said. "And I like fucking a lot of men. So, you can just play with your little friend tonight while I enjoy the backroom."

Justin snorted and rolled his eyes. "And how many guys you fucked twice Brian?" He smirked.

"You already know that, twat," Brian said. "And I said I like fucking you."

"Do you always talk so calmly about having sex in public?" James asked slowly. He'd heard Justin talk about having sex with the older man, but this was different than talking in private.

Justin stuck his tongue at Brian and then looked at James. "Yes. We actually talk like that all the times. But no one cares around here, James. We're on Liberty avenue now." He smiled.

"Hell, a lot of men have sex in public," Emmett laughed. "Brian does it all the time, and with a different man almost every time."

"Almost." Justin smirked and looked at Brian.

Brian rolled his eyes. "Well, the boys at Babylon do love a hot show," he said easily.

Justin raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"He means you two are fucking hot in the backroom together," Emmett explained.

"How the hell would you know?" Brian asked with a smirk. "Watched us before?"

Emmett nodded without shame. "I have," he said. "But that's now why I know. I heard how hot it was then had to see."

Justin laughed and looked at Brian. "You're friends are strange." He chuckled and looked at Emmett. "But thank you, Em."

"I'm your friend too," Emmett said then grinned. "Which is a shame sometimes because I would have loved to suck your cock that night."

James chocked on the water he'd just taken a drink of.

"Which night exactly?" Justin laughed as he glanced at Brian to see his reaction.

"Any of the couple nights I've been in the backroom same time as you," Emmett said a little shyly.

Brian glared at the queen, not liking what he was saying.

"How many times have you watched us exactly?" Justin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Emmett looked away from Brian's gaze. The man seemed upset that Emmett had seen them, or maybe it was because Em admitted he liked Justin's cock.

"Half a dozen maybe?" He said slowly. "Sucking and fucking, both are hot as hell."

"Um...Thanks." Justin chuckled and glanced at Brian.

"I know it's hot," Brian said then shot a glare at the queen. "But I thought you knew better than to fuck friends."

Emmett tried not to smile at the hint of jealously he heard in the man's voice. "I said suck," he clarified. "And I said if I wasn't a friend." He smiled a little at Justin. "I'll take you as a friend rather than being able to blow you, Baby."

"Do you guys honestly always talk like this?" James asked.

Justin laughed at Emmett and turned to James. "Always." he nodded and put his hand on Brian's thigh as he glanced at him.

" _We_ do," Emmett said. "Not everyone does, but fucking is a regular topic with us fags."

"And activity," Brian smirked.

James blinked and nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Shut up! You're scaring him." Justin groaned.

James looked at his friend with a frown. "I'm not scared," he said easily. "Just surprised. People don't talk like this in our neighborhood."

Brian snorted.

"Because they're not like us." Justin said.

"Exactly. Straight people are boring." Emmett grinned. "With us...It's always fun."

"Diffidently different," James said with a smile.

"Oh, honey," Emmett said putting his arm around the boy's shoulder. "You don't even know the half of it."

Justin laughed and leaned to kiss Brian's neck. "So did you know that the guys in Babylon thinks that we're hot?" he asked grinning.

"They all know I'm hot," Brian said with a smirk.

"So is Baby," Emmett said with a smile. "Have you seen how many men vie for his attention?"

Brian narrowed his eyes at the man. Yes, he knew how much attention Justin got from the other men.

Justin grinned at Emmett and looked at Brian. "I was talking about us. Together." he said.

"We are hot together," Brian said in his ear, licking the shell of it.

Justin hummed and turned to kiss him slowly.

Brian kissed him for a moment, unable to help it, then pulled back.

Justin smiled at him. "I think that we're hot as well. So...Babylon tonight?"

"Why are you asking me if you're planning on taking your friend?" Brian asked with a raised brow.

"So? He can find someone for himself and you can take me to the loft." Justin grinned and kissed Brian's jaw.

"I don't want to go home with some stranger," James said.

"You take your little friend and have some fun," Brian told Justin. "And if you're a really good boy, I'll pick you up from school tomorrow and we can have our own fun before you work."

Justin grinned and kissed him quickly. "I'll see you in the backroom then." He smirked.

"I'm sure," Brian said with a raised brow. "Since you seem to stalk me there too."

"I'm not stalking you." Justin chuckled. "And you love it when I'm in the backroom with you." he smirked.

"Hmm, you always stalk me," Brian said with a smirk. "I thought you'd want to stay with your friend, show him around. Or are you planning on taking him to the backroom and leave him?"

"He can stay with me. I'm not going to eat him." Emmett said. "You two can have your fun."

Justin smiled at Emmett and looked at Brian. "Still I'm not stalking you."

"You don't mind me hanging out with you?" James asked Emmett.

"Of course I don't," Emmett said with a flirtatious smile. "I won't let any bear drag you to the backroom, unless you want to go."

"See. Problem solved." Justin smirked at Brian and put his hand on his thigh.

"What's that backroom?" James asked confused.

Brian smirked. "It's were we all go to fuck."

James gasped and blinked.

Justin groaned and dropped his head on Brian's shoulder.

"Seriously?" James asked with wide eyes. "You have sex in public?"

Brian snickered. "A lot of sex, with a lot of men."

"I'm the only one he was with more than once." Justin said proudly.

Emmett laughed and put his arm around James's shoulder. "That's big deal. Brian usually fucks a guy only once." He said.

"Strangers?" James asked slowly. "You have sex with people you don't even know?"

Brian laughed, a real and honest laugh.

"He fuck everything that moves...and it's fag." Justin said, chuckling.

Emmett nodded. "Everyone wants Brian."

"What about you?" James asked Justin slowly.

Justin bit his lip for a moment. "I'm better than Brian. I prefer to end up with him most nights."

"You have more sex? Or are you better because you don't have sex with so many?" James asked.

"No one can have more sex than Brian." Justine laughed.

James eyed the brunnett."Is having sex in public normal?" He asked, looking at Emmett.

"It's normal when you're fag. We have a lot of places where we can have sex in public." Emmett said.

"It's not strange?" James asked with a slight frown, trying to imagine what it would be like to have sex in front of others. Hell, having sex was something he hadn't done.

"Not at all." Emmett chuckled.

"Brian should talk about that. He's doing it every night." Justin chuckled and leaned to kiss Brian's neck.

"It's hot," Brian said and smirked at Justin. "Isn't it?"

Justin licked his lips and nodded. "Yeah. It is. Not that I mind being just the two of us." he said.

"Don't you boys have homework or something?" Brian asked. "Something that does not include sitting here with us?"

Justin snorted and rolled his eyes. "You like it when I'm around. You'd be bored otherwise." he said.

"I'd get a little peace," Brian said, poking the kid in his ribs.

Justin chuckled. "You'd be bored." he said and leaned to lick Brian's upper lip.

"I like when you're around," Emmett said with a smile. "Why don't I take you two out? We can go exploring the avenue."

Justin nipped Brian's bottom lip, looking at him. "Sounds good, Em. We were thinking to do the same." he said.

Brian kissed the blond, just unable to help it, exploring his mouth for a long minute. "You have fun with Auntie Em now," he teased once he released the boy. "And don't forget you curfew." He leaned close and whispered in his ear. "Loft, nine o'clock, staying in."

Justin grinned and kissed him again hungrily.

"Go play," Brian teased with a smirk.

"Come on, boys," Emmett said brightly, giving James a little push to stand up. "Let's go have a little fun and show James around."

James smiled and got up.

"See you." Justin smirked and got up.


	10. Chapter 10

Brian knocked on the munchers' door and raised his brows in surprise when Justin answered, Gus cradled in his arm.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "Where are the munchers?"

"They're out on a date or something. So I'm babysitting Gus." Justin said. "Why are you here?"

"I came to see by son," Brian said scooping the baby out of Justin's arms. "Are you going to let me in?"

Justin walked in the living room and sat on the couch.

"I told you," Brian said as he walked into the room, staring down at his son, who was looking right back at him. "Dating is for lesbians."

Justin sighed and looked away. "You already made it perfectly clear that you don't want to go out on a date with me. That the only thing, you actually want is just a fuck." he said.

"I have told you that," Brian said calmly. He looked away from blue eyes. "And you know that's not true." He said the last softly, having trouble admitting it.

Justin looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Brian walked towards the kitchen, still carrying his son. "You're not just a fuck," he said with his back to Justin. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"And what am I then, Brian?" Justin asked from his spot on the couch.

Brian walked slowly back into the living room, cradling his son to his chest with one arm, a beer in his other hand.

He sat down in the chair near the couch, refusing to look at Justin. If felt cowardly, but he just couldn't look at Justin when he managed to actually talk about shit like this.

"You're the one I let sleep in my bed," he said honestly.

Justin looked at him and smiled a bit. "I know that." he whispered and moved to sit next to the chair. He sighed and put his head on Brian's knees.

Brian took a drink of his beer, sat it down, then ran his hand over Justin's head, his fingers sliding through the short strands.

Justin hummed and closed his eyes, relaxing. "Would you ever go out on a date with me?" he whispered.

"What is so important about a date?" Brian asked calmly, seriously.

"It's just nice, I guess . I don't know. It's not like someone ever asked me out on a date so..." Justin sighed.

"What's so nice about it? What is the difference from just hanging out?"

Brian looked at his son, who had fallen asleep in his arm, his other hand still lightly toying with Justin's hair.

"It's just something...I dunno. More. It's special. It's better than just hanging out. You wouldn't understand, Brian. You care about the fucking and only the fucking." Justin whispered.

"What is special about though?" He asked, truly wanting to know. He wouldn't dare ask anyone else such things, but he fully believed that Justin would never tell anyone he asked, or use it against him.

"It's just...spending some time with the men you love..or like or whatever. Getting to know him. Just having fun with him without fucking him." Justin said as he looked up at him.

"I don't see what is so special about that," Brian said honestly. "What makes that different from hanging out together? What is so different and special that makes it a date?"

Justin shrugged. "Maybe if you actually want to spend some time with that person you'd want to go out on a date with him or her. I guess we'd never know." he whispered sadly and went to sit on the couch.

Brian sighed and stood up. He carried Gus over and put him in his playpen, the boy never opening his eyes.

Then he went and purposely sat close to Justin on the couch, close enough their thighs touched.

"What is going on a date though?" He asked the boy. "Going to dinner? Going to a movie? Maybe out for a drink, or dancing?"

He raised his eyes at the blond in question.

Justin looked at him. "Whatever you want, Brian. It's depends on where do you want to go on a date. Of what the two people going out likes to do. You go on a date to spend some time with the other...some time only with that person...with the person you want to start relationship." he said quietly and hugged his knees. "I don't know, Brian. No one wanted to go on a date with me."

"That is bullshit," Brian said firmly. "There are a lot of men who would."

He looked at the blond for a second then put his arm around his shoulder, drawing him a little closer to his body.

"What you call a date sounds a lot like when we hang out," he said quietly. "Even if it includes fucking."

"I told you. You go on a date when you think...when you want to start a relationship with someone." Justin whispered and put his head on his knees.

"Why do you keep insisting on me taking you on a date?" He asked. "You know I have no intention of having a relationship."

"I never said you should take me on a date. We're just having a conversation." Justin said and looked at him. "I know better than to wait for you to take me on a date or to want to start...anything with me. I can still wish though." he said and went to the kitchen.

Brian sighed, watching him walk away. What was it about the blond that make Brian hate to see him sad?

Justin drank a glass of water and came back. He sat on the other end of the couch with his skepchad and sighed, just staring at it.

"Justin," Brian started then sighed, not knowing what to say. This was one reason he didn't do feelings, it made things difficult.

"You don't have to say anything, Brian." Justin whispered and opened his sketchpad.

"When are the munchers do back?" Brian asked, flopping over on the couch so that his head was in the boy's lap. He smiled up at him teasingly. "We could make out."

Justin smiled sadly at him and ran his hand through Brian's hair. "Yeah. I guess we can. They wouldn't be back soon. They're going to some restaurant." he said.

"Yeah, one probably full of heteros," Brian laughed, shifting around so that he was lying on his back and his head settled more comfortably in the boy's lap.

Justin shrugged. "It a new one. I heard that is pretty nice." he said quietly.

"What is it?" He asked, folding his hands on his stomach, oddly comfortable lying on Justin.

"What?" Justin asked confused and looked down at him.

"What kind of restaurant is it?"

"Just a restaurant." Justin shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? It's not like I've been there. I was actually thinking of asking Emmett to go."

Brian chuckled. "I hope it is a hetero place," he said grinning up at him. "Em can turn heads himself, and I know the two of you can get campy together sometimes."

Justin shrugged. "It's kind of expensive, though. So maybe we wouldn't go." he said and ruffled Brian's hair.

"Don't do that," Brian said, closing his eyes. He secretly liked Justin messing with his hair, but not ruffling it like he was a kid.

Justin sighed and moved his hand away as he looked away.

Brian grabbed Justin's free hand, bringing it to his chest. He toyed with his fingers, his eyes closed so that he didn't have to actually see Justin.

"Where is it?" He asked, trying for neutral. "We could check it out," he paused for a quick second, "fuck in their bathroom."

Justin looked at him. "It's not Babylon, Brian. People don't fuck in the bathroom." He chuckled. "And like I said it's kind of expensive...I don't want to spend all the money I have on one dinner."

"Fags fuck in bathrooms all the time, all over the place," Brian said with a smile. "If I remember right, you bragged once about fucking some guy at the museum. Besides, when do you ever pay for your food around me? I even buy your damn pizza I hate."

Justin looked at Brian and smiled a bit. "Can we go there but...no fucking in the bathroom?" He asked.

"But it's fun," Brian teased, bringing Justin's fingers to his mouth, nipping the tip of one. "And you know it."

"I know but can we not do it this time." Justin said, looking at him.

Brian opened his eyes and saw the pleading in those blue eyes. This was something Justin was serious about.

He reached up and pulled Justin's head down, lifting his own enough that their lips were a breath apart.

"Are you going to be my good little submissive all this next weekend?" He asked in a husky voice, getting excited just thinking about Justin as his Sub for a whole weekend.

Justin bit his lip, looking at him. "If I am, would you take me out on a date?" He whispered.

"What did I say about calling it a date?" He asked firmly, letting go of Justin so he could sit back up.

Justin smile fell from his face and the hope left his eyes as he looked away. "I'm sorry, Brian." He whispered.

"Sorry's bullshit," he said automatically then pulled Justin back down to his face. "But we can check out the restaurant this weekend."

He pulled Justin farther down and touched his ear to the boy's ear. "It can be just the two of us in our roles this weekend."

"What do you mean?" Justin asked.

"You know what I mean," he said staring Justin in the eye. "My good little Sub wouldn't even think about touching another man, would you?" He stared at Justin, hoping he would understand without Brian having to say it, but with Justin, the kid just might try to get him to anyway.

"You're the one who keeps going to others. You're the one who wants to touch others. So..." Justin shrugged and looked at him.

Brian pulled him closer, knowing it couldn't be comfortable for the boy to be bent over for long, but not really caring.

He touched his lips to Justin's ear again. "A good Dom doesn't either," he said and released him.

"Are you a good Dom?" Justin asked as he looked at Brian.

"I'm a very good Dom," Brian growled from where he still lay in Justin's lap.

"If you say so." Justin smiled and licked his lips as he looked down at him. "Okay. We'll do it."

Brian smirked up at him. He closed his eyes again, keeping Justin's hand with his as he settled them on his chest. It felt good to relax. He didn't fully relax around other people (without the help of booze or drugs), but often could with Justin for some reason.

Justin smiled and ran his hand through Brian's hair. "So when are we going to that restaurant?" he asked.

"Maybe Saturday," Brian said lazily. "Don't you work a few hours Friday after school?"

"Friday after school sounds good." Justin grinned, playing with his hair.

Brian shook his head a little. "We'll go Saturday, maybe even go to Babylon after." He opened one eye to look up at him for a second. "But don't you dare call it a date."

"Okay." Justin nodded and smiled happily.

"Do you work on Friday?"

"Usually yeah but not this one. I worked the last Saturday because Debbie was busy so now she'd work." Justin said.

"Good," Brian said easily. "You want me to pick you up from?" He knew it caused a stir among some of the students when he picked the boy up.

"Um..yeah. Sounds good. Where are we going to go?" Justin asked.

"Probably back to the loft," Brian said, his eyes still closed.

"Good." Justin smiled and continued to play with Brian's hair.

Brian nodded absently, not even thinking about the weekend anymore. He was relaxed and drousy.

"And what about the weekend?" Justin asked as he tugged his hair gently.

"I told you, we'll check out the restaurant," he said. "I have no plans on us leaving the loft Friday, but other than that I don't know."

Justin nodded and leaned to kiss him softly.

Brian laid there, comfortable. He didn't realize how comfortable and how tired he was. He dozed off after a couple minutes of silence between them.

Justin smiled happily and played with his hair quietly.

Mel and Lindsay walked into the house a little while later. Lindsay opened her mouth to call out as she stepped into the living room. She stopped short, surprised by what she saw. Brian was lying on the couch, his head in Justin's lap, asleep.

Justin smiled at her and waved. "Hey." He whispered.

"Oh my god," Melanie said in surprise when she stepped up next to Lindsay. "What did you give him, Justin?"

"Nothing." Justin chuckled and put his sketchpad. He was drawing Brian.

Brian shifted a little and opened his eyes. He looked up at the girls in surprise, and little embracement.

He sat up quickly, scowling at them. "What?" He snapped.

"Nothing." Lindsay smirked.

"I thought that Justin killed you and we have to celebrate." Mel said.

Justin chuckled.

"Sorry, not tonight," Brian said with a smirk, standing up. It was past time he left; he didn't like that he'd been caught so relaxed with the boy.

Justin looked up at him. "Are you going to Babylon tonight?" he asked.

"No," Brian said honestly. "I have some more work still to do."

"I can stop by your place and make you some dinner." Justin smiled as he stood up.

"Not tonight, kid," Brian said easily.

Lindsay raised a brow at the two of them. Justin dropped by and cooked for Brian? Now, that was interesting.

"Please." Justin whispered and bit his lip as he looked at him.

"You can bring desert," Brian whispered against the blond's lips.

Justin raised an eyebrow. "You said you have work to do." he smirked and licked his lips.

"That's why I said desert," Brian said with a smirk.

"You need real food, Brian." Justin said and kissed him quickly.

Brian rolled his eyes. "Don't bitch or I won't let you into the loft," he warned.

"Okay. Okay. Don't eat." Justin chuckled.

Lindsay bit back a chuckle. The two of them acted like a couple so often, she wondered how nobody saw it.

Justin kissed him quickly.

"So when is the wedding?" Mel smirked.

Brian glared at the woman, but didn't give her the satisfaction of a response.

Melanie laughed.

Justin kissed Brian's cheek. "I'll ask Debbie to make you something." he whispered against his ear.

"Brat," Brian said softly then turned to the girls. "Next time these two boys need a babysitter you should call." He leaned close and kissed Lindsay on the cheek. "Bye."

"Bye, Brian." Lindsay smiled.

"We wouldn't. Thanks. We don't want you to fuck Justin while you're supposed to watch your son." Melanie said.

"I wouldn't fuck him while I'm watching my son," Brian protested as he walked out the front door, closing it behind him. "Not while the baby's awake, he adds as he walked down the driveway.


	11. Chapter 11

Brian pulled up near the entrance to St. James, putting the jeep into park. He shook his head a little, reminded that he was constantly fucking a teenager, one he was picking up from school.

He spotted Justin after only a second. The blond was standing with his curly haired girl friend and the boy he'd brought to the diner.

Justin laughed at something the boy said and looked at Daphne.

Brian tapped his horn, refusing to get out. It was enough he was at a high school to pick up his... occasional fuck. Ok, regular fuck, but he wasn't going to say that.

Justin looked at the car and grinned when he saw Brian. He kissed Daphe's cheek and then hugged the boy before he ran toward the car.

Brian raised his brow at the teen, surprised. Daphne only got a kiss on the cheek while the boy was hugged? Daphne was Justin's best friend, he knew that.

Justin got in the car and smiled at Brian. "Hey, Brian."

"Don't you look happy today," Brian said with a smirk. Brian wouldn't say he was happy, but he was anticipating the weekend.

"I'm happy. And I'm sure that you're happy as well." Justin smiled and leaned to kiss him.

"I'm something," Brian said against the boy's lips, ignoring the nasty remarks of the students still outside the school. He grabbed Justin's hand and put it in his lap, letting him feel his hardening cock.

Justin rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Why I'm not surprised that you're hard?" he whispered and squeezed him gently.

"Keep doing that and I just might fuck you here in front of all your little friends," Brian said, not really serious. He knew he'd already caused the boy enough trouble at school.

He put the jeep in drive, ready to get away from the school and it's stuck-up students.

"Sorry." Justin said and quickly pulled his hand away.

At the first red light, Brian pulled Justin to him and kissed him deeply.

"Why don't you help me with that," he said when he broke the kiss, smirking at the blond.

The light turned green and he started driving again.

Justin smiled and licked his lips as he unbuttoned and unzipped Brian's jeans. "How can you be always hard, Brian?" he chuckled

Brian shifted a little in his seat, glad for the tightness of his jean eased. "Are you telling me you're not right now?" He asked. Truth was, he was always hard around the boy, he just couldn't help it.

"Well you're not touching me so I'm actually soft." Justin said and leaned to lick Brian's cock teasingly.

Brian groaned, loving the feel of Justin's tongue. "I don't believe that," Brian said, pushing his hips up a little. "You're always hard when sucking me, you've even came from it before."

"I'm still not sucking you Bri." Justin chuckled and licked his again, slowly.

"Fuck, Justin," Brian groaned. "Suck me."

"That's called foreplay, Brian." Justin chuckled and sucked the head slowly.

"Don't have time for foreplay," Brian said, putting his hand on the back of the blond's head, pushing just a little, wanting more of his cock in that warm and wet mouth.

Justin pulled away a bit and looked up at Brian. "Don't do that, Brian." he said and took him in his mouth.

Brian put his hand back on the boy's head, but only resting it there this time. He licked his lips, making sure he kept most of his attention on driving.

Justin sucked firmly at the head and then started moving his head, taking as much of Brian's cock as he can.

"Fuck," Brian breathed and tangled his hand in short blond strands.

Justin hummed and bobbed his head fast as he started playing with Brian's balls.

"Yes," Brian groaned, flexing his hips a little. He released Justin's hair to hold the steering wheel, needing to focus. He loved when Justin blow him while he was driving, he just had to keep from getting completely lost in the feeling of Justin engulfing him again and again, drawing his orgasm closer.

Justin hummed and sucked more firmly.

"Fuck, Justin," Brian said, his body tensing, his balls tightening. He couldn't help pushing his hips up as he came in the boy's throat.

Justin choked a bit but drank everything before he pulled away.

"Damn, Justin," Brian gasped after a second. "That was good."

Justin nodded and coughed a bit and looked out of the window.

Brian pulled into his spot in the parking garage of his building and looked at the blond. His cheeks were a little flushed, his lips wet and plump from sucking, his jeans holding back the swollen cock Brian could see bulging there.

Justin sighed and coughed again.

"What, Justin?" Brian asked with a slight frown. It wasn't like the boy to basically ignore him, especially after anything remotely sexual.

"My throat hurts a bit." Justin said and touched his throat.

Brian leaned over and kissed Justin's throat as if it would help. Then he kissed it again, working his around the boy's neck until he could kiss his ear. "Why?" He asked softly. "You usually don't have any trouble, even when I fuck your mouth." He pulled back a little and looked into blue eyes, frowning a little in concern. "Why, Justin."

Justin shrugged. "I just asked you not to do it and...I guess I wasn't expecting you to thrust up so I didn't relaxed." he said.

Brian caressed the boy's face. "I tried not to," Brian said honestly and kissed Justin's lips soft softly. "Let's get you some warm tea, it'll help." He brushed his thumb over his pale cheek, hating that he'd hurt him.

"Okay." Justin nodded and coughed. "D-Do you have any tea at the loft?"

"There's still some of that tea you bought and tried to make me drink when I had that cold," Brian said, trying to sound like he didn't care. He'd actually had been touched that Justin had wanted to take care of him, even though he gave the kid all kind of hell.

"Come on," he said and got out of the jeep.

Justin nodded and got out as well. "That's good. That tea was pretty good." he said quietly.

"Maybe to you," Brian teased, putting his arm around the boy's shoulders, leading him to the elevator.

Justin chuckled and leaned against Brian a bit. "Well usually I don't really like tea so to say that this one is good is pretty big thing." he chuckled.

Brian smiled a little as they rode up to his floor. He let them into the loft and released the blond. He went right to the kitchen and got a pan, put water in it, and place it on the stove to heat. He grabbed one of the teabags out of the cabinet and sat it on the counter next to a coffee mug, refusing to think of what anyone would think about him taking care of the boy.

Justin smiled and took off his shoes. He went and sat down on the couch, hugging his knees as he coughed again.

"Was I that hard, Jus?" Brian asked in concern. He didn't think he had been. "Were you not feeling well before?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. It's just feels strange." Justin sighed and looked at him.

Brian sat down next to the boy. "What's wrong?" He asked. He normally wouldn't ask such a thing, but this was Justin, and they were safely locked in the loft.

"Nothing is wrong." Justin said. "Like I said I didn't expect you to thrust up so I wasn't relaxed. And...it felt strange. I mean...you know when someone thrust in your mouth but you're not relaxed." he sighed. "If that ever happened to you."

"Oh, I do," he told him. "I was young and learning too. I actually had a very sore throat after that stint with the gym teacher, he was very rough when he fucked my mouth."

"I...don't like it." Justin sighed and put his head on Brian's shoulder. "It's hurts."

"I know," Brian said softly and kissed the boy's forehead. "And I didn't mean to do that then."

"I know." Justin whispered and closed his eyes as he sighed.

Brian sat them with him until he heard the water getting hot in the kitchen. He got up, made the tea for Justin, brought it back to the boy, then sat back down next to him without saying a word.

"Thanks." Justin whispered and couched again before as he moved closer to Brian.

"I guess I'm going to have to demonstrate how to suck cock again," Brian said with a teasing smirk.

"I know how to suck cock." Justin said and drank some of his tea. "I'm good at it and you know it. But you can still show me later."

"That was the plan," Brian said, nipping at Justin's ear. "Drink your tea, Jus."

Justin hummed and moved closer to Brian as he drank some more of the tea. "Thanks, Bri. I like it when you're gentle with me." he whispered and slowly looked at him as he bit his lip.

"You know I have my reasons for wanting you better," Brian said with his usual smirk, even as he ran his hand through Justin's short hair, almost absently. He could tease all he wanted, but he wanted Justin feeling better simply because he cared about him. Not that he was going to admit that, even if he was sure the kid knew the truth.

"Oh...yeah. Of course." Justin nodded and looked away as he drank his tea.

"Why don't you pick a movie?" Brian suggested. "I already turned off the loft phone and my cell." He kissed the boy's neck. "So it's just the two of us, no outside world." Brian smiled a little. He enjoyed when he did this with the blond, he could relax a little.

"Sounds good." Justin whispered and looked at him. "You can pick a movie and I'll make us dinner. What do you want?" he asked.

Brian did his best to hide his smile. "There's fresh fish in the fridge," he said, not looking at the boy. He'd bought the fish on his lunch break, knowing Justin would cook it at some point this weekend. The blond seemed to really enjoy cooking, and Brian enjoyed his cooking.

"Great." Justin said and kissed his cheek before he went to make the dinner.

Brian sat on the couch for several minutes, watching Justin move around his kitchen, perfectly at home. He actually cooked more in the kitchen than Brian ever had.

Brian finally got up and put a movie in to watch later. Then he went over to his computer and started doing some work while Justin cooked.

Justin served the dinner and walked to Brian. "Dinner is ready, honey." he chuckled as he stopped behind him and started massaging his shoulders.

"Twat," Brian chuckled. He got up and went to the table though, which already had two plates of food on it.

Justin rolled his eyes and went to the table as well. He sat down and started eating quietly.

Brian was right, the boy was a good cook.

"Lindsay said you sold a drawling to the GLC," Brian said after several minutes of easy silence between them.

"Yeah. I did." Justin smiled as he looked at Brian. "That's awesome, right?"

Brian couldn't but smile. Justin was always so excited when it came to his art. "It's a start."

"Exactly. It's awesome." Justin grinned. "People actually like my work. That's all I wanted." he smiled.

"That's all?" Brian asked with a raised brow. "You don't want to make your living through your art?"

"Of course I want. I didn't mean it actually. I want a lot of things...even things that I know are never going to happen." Justin said.

"You're going to be a big fat fucking success," Brian said with certainty. "I've seen your work, remember?" He smirked. "I've been in your work."

Justin rolled his eyes and laughed. "I can draw other things than your cock." He said.

"But other things just don't compare," Brian said with a smirk.

Justin leaned to kiss him quickly. "Maybe," he said.

"Maybe?" Brian asked with a raised brow. "You know I'm the best."

Justin laughed and kissed him again.

"Are you done?" Brian asked, looking at Justin's empty plate.

Justin nodded. "Yeah. What about you?" He asked.

Brian smiled at him and stood up. "Let's go watch the movie," he suggested.

Justin nodded and walked to the couch.

Brian tried not to think about how domestic it was to simply sit and watch a movie with Justin as he started said movie. It was something he actually enjoyed, just spending some time with the boy. Yet something else he refused to admit.

Justin moved closer to Brian as he looked at the screen.

Brian huffed a sigh, pretending to be annoyed with the boy moving closer, even as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling him against him.

Justin put his head on Brian's chest and hummed.

Brian shifted a little until he was sitting more comfortably, keeping Justin against him.

Justin smiled. "This feels nice." he whispered and wrapped his arm around Brian's.

"Hush," Brian said, staring at the TV. It wasn't that he couldn't hear, he just didn't want it pointed out what they were doing.

"Sorry." Justin whispered and looked at the screen

"Does your throat feel better?" Brian asked after a little while, his fingers idly stroking the boy's arm.

Justin shrugged. "I guess." he whispered and closed his eyes.

"Hmm." Brian pressed a kiss to the top of Justin's head.

Justin relaxed and moved closer to Brian.

They watched the movie in silence, both comfortable. Near the end Brian leaned close and licked the shell of Justin's ear, nipping it lightly with his teeth, then licking it again.

Justin chuckled and wrapped his arm around Brian's shoulder.

Brian wrapped both arms around Justin's waist and pulled him into his lap. He kissed the side of his neck, flicking his tongue quickly over the soft skin.

Justin moaned quietly. "The movie is not finished." he gasped and gripped Brian's hair.

"You know how it ends," Brian murmured, licking the length of his neck.

Justin bared his neck. "Y-Yeah but I wanted to watch it," he whispered.

"Then watch," Brian said against his skin, rubbing his lips gently on the skin.

Justin gasped and looked at the screen as he licked his lips.

Brian slid his mouth up Justin's neck until he could lick the soft spot behind his ear, a place he knew Justin loved.

Justin moaned and closed his eyes. "That's not fair." he gasped.

"What?" Brian asked innocently in his ear, tugging on it a little with his teeth.

"You know what." Justin whispered and licked his lips.

"Are you still watching the movie?" Brian whispered in his ear, taking one hand from around his waist and putting it high on his thigh.

Justin gasped. "You're making it hard to concentrate." He whispered and put his hand on the back of Brian's neck.

Brian grinned and moved his hand up to squeeze the boy's hardening cock.

Justin moaned and thrusted up.

"Still want to watch the movie?" Brian teased, releasing the snap on Justin's jeans. He lowered the zipper slowly as he licked the side of his neck.

"N-No." Justin moaned and gripped Brian's hair tighter.

Brian chuckled, putting his hand in the boy's jeans, grabbing his cock.

Justin gasped and moaned as he pulled Brian in a deep kiss.

Brian kissed him, his hand slowly stroking the boy's hot cock, loving the way it felt in his hand.

Justin panted against his lips and thrusted up.

"Need something?" Brian asked, squeezing gently.

Justin moaned. "You said you'll blow me," he panted and leaned to lick his neck.

"I did, didn't I?" Brian said moving the boy so that he sat on the sofa again. "Do you want that?"

Justin nodded and licked his lips. "Yeah. I do."

Brian smirked a little as he moved to kneel in front of the boy, a position he only found himself in with Justin. He grabbed the waist of Justin's jeans and tugged.

Justin hummed and quickly pushed his jeans down as he looked at Brian.

Brian licked his lips when Justin's cock was free, a bead of precum already glistening on the head. He leaned close a licked it away, staring up at Justin.

Justin moaned and ran his hand through Brian's hair as he arched his back.

"Eager?" Brian teased as he slowly licked the length of his cock, swirling his tongue around the head.

"You were eager in the car. I can be eager now." Justin gasped.

Brian slid his mouth down the entire length, taking him into his throat. He gripped Justin's thighs as he started to suck on the cock in his mouth. Fuck, he did enjoy Justin's taste.

Justin moaned and gripped Brian's hair tightly with one hand and moved the other over Brian's hand and squeezed it gently.

Brian grabbed the wrist of the hand that was in his hair. He squeezed it a little, letting the boy know to stop holding so tightly. He continued to bob in his head in the boy's lap, lapping up the precum dripping out of the cock.

Justin moaned loudly and tugged at Brian's hand gently.

Brian sucked faster, tightening the suction. He rolled his eyes up to watch the blond's face, to watch the passion on it.

Justin had his mouth slightly open, panting as he looked down at him. The moment he met Brian's eyes he started cumming.

Brian swallowed around Justin, swallowing down his salty-sweet cream. He licked along the entire length, cleaning him to be sure he got every drop.

Justin was panting loudly, playing with Brian's hair lazily.

Brian sat up and kissed Justin, sharing his taste. He grabbed the blond's slowly softening cock and started to stroke it.

Justin gasped and looked at him. "W-What are you doing, Brian?"

"I'm not done with you yet, little boy," Brian said huskily in his ear.

"W-What do you mean?" Justin whispered and licked his lips.

"I mean, it's play time," Brian said biting Justin's ear gently. "You did say you were going to be my good little boy this weekend, didn't you?"

"I did but it's still Friday." Justin whispered and tilted his head to the side.

"Yes," Brian agreed. "And the weekend started when I picked you up from school." He flicked his thumb over the head of Justin's cock, licking the side of his neck.

Justin gasped and licked his lips. "I-I was hoping that maybe you'll teach me how to do something else." he whispered.

"I might before the weekend is over," Brian told him. "Go strip and get in bed."

"You don't know what I want you to teach me." Justin whispered and looked at him.

"What do you want?" Brian asked standing up, pulling Justin to stand as well.

Justin bit his lip as he looked at him nervously. "I...um...I want to...t-top." he whispered and looked away.

"You're not topping me," Brian said firmly as he put a finger under the boy's chin. He tipped his head so that Justin looked at him. "But I'm sure we can find you a nice trick to learn with." He leaned close and licked Justin's bottom lip. "It could be fun."

Justin looked at him with big pleading eyes. "I don't want a trick. I want you." he whispered. "Please, Brian."

"I don't bottom," Brian said, letting go of Justin's hand, stopped trying to lead him to the bedroom.

"I know. But it's only one time thing. Please. Please, Brian." Justin whispered and looked at him. "Please."

"No, Justin," Brian said firmly. "I do not bottom." He turned away from the boy. He should have known Justin would ask this one day. He just couldn't do it, put himself into such a vulnerable position.

"Brian, please. I'm actually begging you. Please. Just tonight. Just once. Please. I want to make you feel good. Guys told me that I'm good at it but...I want you to tell me that I am. Please. Please. Just once. Please. I'll be gentle and slow and whatever you want. Just...please." Justin whispered as he ran to stand in front of Brian.

"Then go fuck one of them," Brian snapped. "And don't be pathetic with the begging like this."

Justin flinched a bit, not expecting Brian to snap at him like that and looked down. "You're the one who is always making me beg. You make me forget that I have pride. I always beg around you...because you like it. I'm doing a lot of things because you like them. I'm letting you everything you want to me...I'm trusting you completely. I trusted you since the first night I saw you and let you take me here and do whatever you want to me. And...it sucks to know that you don't trust me like I trust you. That you don't trust me at all. You don't want to let me top or..to try and go out on a date with me. I'm starting to wonder why am I here? Do you really want me around only because I have nice fuckable ass?" he sighed and looked at Brian.

Brian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Justin," he said slowly. He looked at the boy, into sad blue eyes. "You know you're here for more than a fuck. I can go fuck whenever I want. It's Friday and instead of being at Woody's we're here, just watched a movie. We do a lot more than just fuck. You know I like you being here."

He walked away and to the counter for a drink. He poured himself a couple fingers of Beam. "And I do trust you," he said. "I trust you with my son. Hell, Justin, you have a key to the loft and can use my fucking credit card if you need to. How can you think I don't trust you?"

Justin sighed and looked down. "Then let me...let me try. Please, Brian." he whispered.

Brian tipped back his drink, swallowing it all. "Justin," he said then turned back to the counter, unsure what to say. He knew he was so close to really hurting the boy, something he hated doing, but he was asking for so much.

"Please. Please." Justin pleaded as he looked at Brian's back.

Brian stood there for a long minute before walking over to Justin. He put his arms around the boy's waist loosely. "You are not going to top me," he told him. He took a deep breath, not believing he was about to say this. "But I guess we can play with toys."

Justin looked down sadly. "Brian...please. I want to feel you around me," he whispered.

Brian sighed and put his forehead against Justin's, his eyes closed. "I don't know, Jus," he said quietly.

"I'll be good to you. I promise." Justin whispered and kissed him softly.

"It's not you," Brian whispered honestly. "I just..."

"Just trust me." Justin whispered and kissed him again.

Brian shook his head a little, his eyes still closed, his forehead still touch Justin's. Why was he even considering this? He couldn't bottom, didn't bottom.

"I really do trust you, Justin," he told the boy, standing back up fully and releasing him from his arms. "But I don't bottom." He turned away quickly, not wanting the boy to see any feeling that might be shown in his eyes.

Justin looked down sadly and quickly wiped his cheek. Hating himself for letting Brian make him cry. He didn't cry. He never cried. He wasn't some pathetic fag to cry when someone hurt him but...It hurt. A lot.

Brian turned back around after a second, hating to see Justin upset. It wasn't his intention to hurt him.

He put his arms back around the boy, holding him close, putting his cheek against the tear-damp one.

"It's not about trusting you, Jus," he whispered in his ear. "I do trust you, but you just don't understand. Even as much as I enjoy when you rim me, I still have trouble letting you."

"Just forget that I asked. It's not the first time you're saying no to something I want. I'm sorry I asked. I'll just stop asking for what I want, okay?" Justin whispered and moved away. He went to sit on the couch, looking down.

Brian sighed. He didn't want to hurt Justin like this, make him think that Brian simply didn't want him. Fuck knows he always wanted Justin. But how could he get him to understand that it wasn't him without explaining?

He went and sat on the sofa next to the blond, having no idea what to say or do, something he wasn't used to.

Justin hugged his knees and put his head on them, his eyes closed as he sighed sadly.

Brian stared at Justin for a minute then pulled him against him. "Don't be like this, Jus," he said softly. "It's not that I don't want you, it's just... just... that I...I," he stammered then shut his mouth all together.

"I got it, Brian. You want only to fuck me. That's what you're sure I'm good at. Being the bottom. Making everything you want. I understand. Like I said it's not the first time you're saying no to something i'm asking for." Justin said and wiped his cheek quickly. "I'm...I'm tired anyways. I don't feel like fucking around." he whispered. He lied. He wanted to fuck around. But this time he wanted to be the one doing the fucking part. He wanted so bad to fuck Brian. To make him feel good. To show him that he can be good. He wanted to hear from Brian that he's good at it.

"You're not tired," Brian said cupping his face and brushing away a tear. Christ, he hated to see him cry, especially when it was his fault. "You're upset." He sighed, looked down for a second, then back up to watery blue eyes. "Justin, it's not that I don't think you're a good top, I have heard others talk. It's that I can't bottom." He looked down again, dropping his hands from the boy's face. "Not anymore," he whispered, more to himself.

"I can be good to you. I-I don't know what happened for you to don't want to bottom but...I can be good. Please. Please, Brian. Just for once. I promise I'll do my best. I'll make you feel good. I want it so bad. Please." Justin whined as he looked at him.

"I'm sure you would," Brian agreed; Justin always did his best at everything. "But I just don't know." He cupped the boy's face again and touched their lips together. "Why don't you blow me, then we'll see."

Justin sighed and nodded as he dropped to his knees. "You always say that when you're not even gonna think about it," he whispered and pulled Brian's jeans down.

"Don't pout, Justin," Brian said as he lifted his hips and helped push his jeans down his legs. "I didn't say no, I said I wasn't sure if I could."

Justin sucked the head of his cock firmly.

Justin sucked his finger along with Brian's cock. He bobbed his head fast as he slowly circled Brian's hole.

Brian slide his hand into Justin's short hair, not guiding him, just holding on and feeling the movement of his head. His eyes closed as Justin sped up his movement, focusing on the feel of his warm wet mouth.

Justin sucked the head firmly as he slowly pushed the finger in and looked up at Brian.

Brian gasped in surprise and tensed at the slight pain. He opened his mouth to say something, but Justin swirled his tongue again and Brian forgot for a second what he was going to say.

Justin hummed and bobbed his head fast as he moved his finger around slowly.

Brian moaned and pushed his hips up a little, wanting deeper that warm mouth. Fuck, he felt so good.

Justin sucked as much as he can as he moved his finger deeper, slowly.

Brian gasped in pleasure, flexing his hips again, pushing against Justin's hand without even thinking. All he could think was how good Justin's mouth felt, how good Justin felt.

Justin hummed and slowly pushed another finger as he sucked more firmly.

Brian tensed a little again at the sting of pain, but pushed back a little, taking more of the two fingers into himself. He opened his mouth again to tell Justin to stop, but his mouth just stayed open as he panted for air. He pushed a little on Justin's head, urging him to take more, move more as he started to flex his hips into Justin's hand without even thinking about it.

Justin closed his eyes as he sucked firmly, already having as much of Brian's cock in his mouth as he can and moved the fingers around slowly and gently.

"Fuck," Brian breathed as he moved his hips against Justin's hand, not even thinking about what he was doing, what Justin was doing. All that mattered was that it felt good.

Justin moaned and sucked the head firmly as he started to thrust his fingers in and out a bit more firmly.

Brian's legs fell farther open as he shifted a little on the sofa, Justin's fingers sinking deeper. Brian moaned.

Justin gasped and moved his fingers faster as he licked the head slowly.

"Fuck, Justin," Brian moaned, his balls drawing tight with his need to cum. He thrust back against Justin's fingers faster.

Justin took the head in his mouth again and sucked as he moved his fingers more firmly.

"Fuck," Brian cried out as he shot into Justin's mouth, clenching short blond strands in one hand, his muscles tightening around slender fingers.

Justin hummed and drank everything as he pushed his fingers deeper

Brian groaned in pleasure, a pleasure he hadn't expected.

Justin slowly pulled his mouth off but didn't move his fingers as he looked at Brian.

Brian panted, his head still tipped back. "Justin," he groaned after a minute. He reached down and grabbed the boy's wrist. He couldn't believe the balls the boy had doing that.

Justin looked at him innocently. "Brian." He whispered and kissed his thigh.

"Sneaky little shit," Brian said, gently pulling Justin's hand away, pulling his fingers out of him. He fought back a groan at the sudden empty feeling.

Justin whined and looked at him. "You can admit that it was good." He whispered.

"I should kick your ass out of here," Brian said, still not looking at the boy.

Justin blinked and looked down as he slowly stood up.

Brian grabbed Justin and pulled him down into his lap. He kissed him deeply for a long minute. "But I think spanking you sounds better."

Justin shrugged. "It's up to you. Just like always." he whispered, looking down.

Brian sighed and pushed Justin off his lap. He stood up, pulled his jeans up, and fastened them. "Damn it, Justin," he said. "I'm getting tired of you complaining when you don't get your own way. If you are not happy or satisfied, you don't have to be here."

"You enjoyed it. I know you did. And I can make you feel so much better. Let me make you feel good. Please, Brian." Justin whispered and looked at him.

Brian sighed in frustration and ran his hands through his hair. "What part of 'I can't' aren't you getting?" He asked. "I _just can't_, Justin. It's not that I don't _want_, it's that I _can't_."

"And why not?" Justin asked. "You can trust me. I can be good to you the way you're good to me. I just want to be inside you for once."

Brian cupped Justin's face in his hands and touched their foreheads together. "Jus," he whispered, closing his eyes. "We all have things in our past that still affect us. This is one of those things." He caressed soft cheeks, keeping his eyes closed.

"Please. I'll be good Brian. I promise I'll be. Just let me try." Justin whispered as he wrapped an arm around Brian and kissed him softly. "Just trust me."

Brian kissed Justin just as softly. "Do you really love me?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yes." Justin whispered and looked at him.

"Then please stop asking," he said softly. "It's not the pain of the action, I really do you trust you like that." He caressed Justin's cheeks again with his thumbs. "Please, Jus."

Justin sighed sadly and closed his eyes. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." he whispered.

Brian kissed Justin quickly, before he could pull away. He looked into sad blue eyes and knew he would have to tell him something. He didn't like the boy to think it was him he was turning down. He didn't like talking about himself, but here locked in the loft, he felt safe with Justin. He knew Justin would never betray his trust.

"I was hurt, Jus," he whispered very softly.

"What?" Justin whispered and looked at him.

Brian closed his eyes again, not wanting to see any pity that might be in Justin's eyes.

"That's why I won't bottom," he said quietly. "So please, stop asking, Jus."

"But I'm not going to hurt you. You can trust me that I'll be good. I swear I'll be." Justin whispered and kissed him softly. "Just let me try."

"Why won't you stop, Justin?" Brian asked. "I can't do this, not tonight."

Justin sighed sadly and looked at him. "Okay. Okay. I wouldn't ask for anything. Never again." he whispered and went to the bedroom.

Brian sighed and followed the blond, trying to tell himself he was not going after him.

"Justin," he said gently, pulling him back into a loose hug. "Don't I usually end up giving you what you want? You know I do. Don't act like this because there is something I cannot give you."

"You can Brian. You just don't want to. I'm always trying to be strong around you. To act like I'm always happy and everything. I don't want you to see me weak and to decide that I'm pathetic and you don't want me but... I still have feelings, Brian. And you keep playing with them. With me. Keep doing everything to push me away or to hurt me. Is it nice or something? To know that I love you so much and to play with me and my feelings? I just want to top. Just once. To make you feel good. To show you that I'm good at it. That I'm something more than a nice bottom. I want you to tell me that I'm good at it, because your opinion means a lot to me." Justin said and moved away from him. "But you don't want to let me try. You don't trust me enough to do it. And don't tell me again that you trust me because actions speak more that words, Bri."

"Damn it, Justin," Brian sighed then looked at the blond, his blond. "You are not weak. Hell, you put up with all my shit and still are here." He sat down on the edge of the bed, feeling tired, emotionally tired. "I don't like to hurt you, I really don't." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are more than just a good bottom to me. You are more than a fuck. And I know you are a good top. I also know you only bottom for me."

"You heard that I'm a good top. You don't have no idea if I am." Justin sighed as he took off his clothes and went to take a shower.

Brian stayed sitting on the bed while Justin showered. He did trust Justin, much more than he would even admit. He trusted Justin enough that he actually talked and shared things with the boy. This though, this was different.

Justin came out of the bathroom, naked and laid on the bed.

Brian stripped and sat next to Justin on the bed. He ran his hand down the pale, damp skin.

"I've never thought of you as weak or pathetic," he said calmly. "You are actually one of the strongest men I know."

"Okay." Justin whispered and closed his eyes.

Brian laid down next to him and kissed him slowly before touching his lips to his ear. "And what you did was good," he whispered.

Justin smiled a bit. "I know." he whispered.

Brian kissed him again, smoothing his hand up Justin's flat chest. "I haven't allowed anyone to touch me like that in more than ten years," he whispered. "You're the only one who's rimmed me in years too." He kissed Justin's lips again softly. "I do trust you, Jus, I just can't do it." He pressed their cheeks together so he wouldn't see his eyes. "Not tonight."

Justin sighed and nodded. "Let's go to sleep then." he whispered.

Brian nodded and laid down, putting his arm out in invitation to the blond. He would never tell him, but he liked Justin curling up to him.

"Jus?"

Justin looked at him for a moment before he moved closer to him and wrapped his arm around him.

"Thank you, Jus," Brian whispered as he held to boy to him.

Justin nodded and fell asleep.

Brian kissed his blond head and held him until he fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Brian woke up slowly, a warm body wrapped around him. He seemed to wake up a lot with Justin in his bed.

He ran his hand over the soft skin of the boy's shoulder.

Justin hummed in his sleep and moved closer to him.

Brian smiled slowly, feeling Justin's semi-hard cock against his leg. The good thing about Justin staying the night is having him warm and usually welcoming when he woke up.

He slid one hand down the boy's back until he cupped one of his firm ass cheeks. He squeezed it gently.

"Morning," he whisperred.

Justin moaned and slowly opened his eyes and looked at him. "Morning." he whispered.

Brian rolled them so that Justin was on his back and Brian was on his side. He leaned up on one elbow and kissed the blond slowly, savoring.

Justin kissed him back slowly as he put his arm around Brian's neck.

Brian licked Justin's bottom lip then along his jaw, his hand running up the boy's chest until his fingertips touched one flat nipple.

Justin moaned and arched his back as he pulled Brian closer.

"Somebody seems to have a problem," Brian teased, his hand sliding back down Justin's body until he could wrap his fingers around the hard cock.

Justin moaned. "I'm sure you have the same problem." he whispered and rolled them around so he was on top. He smiled at Brian and started kissing his neck.

"You're naked and in my bed, of course I do," Brian said, tipping his head back to give Justin more access to his neck.

Justin chuckled and licked his neck slowly. "Good." he whispered and moved to suck a nipple.

Brian arched up a little with a small gasp of pleasure.

Justin hummed and nipped the nipple as he looked up at him.

Brian moaned softly, arching his hips to rub their cocks together, making him moan again.

Justin moaned and moved off of him to get the condom and the lube from the nightstand.

Brian grinned at the boy and took both out of his hand.

Justin rolled his eyes and started kissing his chest as he moved back on top of him.

Brian moaned, dropping the lube and condom on the bed next to him.

"Fuck, Justin," Brian moaned quietly, arching his head back. "I want to feel your mouth more."

Justin smirked and slowly pushed Brian's legs apart as he licked his stomach slowly and then nipped his hips gently.

Brian groaned, putting one hand on the boy's head, licking his lips in anticipation of a blow job.

Justin hummed and slowly licked Brian's inner thigh as he started stroking his hard cock.

Brian moaned, spreading his legs a little farther apart, already knowing it wasn't his cock Justin was aiming for. He gripped the sheet next to his own hips, making himself stay so open. He loved how Justin used his mouth on him, but it was always a struggle to allow him the chance to start.

He licked his lips and opened his eyes to stare down at the teen. He had to watch that first moment, to remind himself who it was touching him before he gave himself to the pleasure. He loved to see the lust and love Justin always showed him.

Justin smiled at Brian softly and then leaned and licked his hole. He hummed and closed his eyes as he slowly, very slowly pushed his tongue in.

Brian arched, gasping in pleasure, his eyes sliding shut. This, this he enjoyed. He loved Justin's mouth and tongue on him, everywhere. All it took with him was just a couple licks and Brian was always lost to the feeling of the rimming, to the feeling Justin invoked.

Justin hummed and licked around for a while before he slowly pulled away and looked up at Brian as he sucked on his hip bone.

Brian kept his head back, his hips thrusting a little, his eyes closed in pleasure. He grabbed Justin's hair, gently pushing to let him know he wanted his mouth back where it was. He wanted Justin's tongue, hell maybe even his fingers, inside of him.

Justin grinned and pushed his tongue back in Brian's hole. He grabbed the lube and lubed his fingers while he was tongue fucking him.

Brian gripped Justin's hair, thrusting his hips a little, helping to push that warm tongue deeper.

Justin groaned and moaned as he slowly pulled away and pushed a finger in him.

Brian gasped in surprise, gasped at the slight sting of pain, and gasped in pleasure. His body arched a little as his hand tightened in Justin's hair without him meaning it to.

Justin hissed but didn't moved Brian hand away from his hair as he slowly moved the finger around.

Brian moaned at the feeling, his hips moving on instinct, pushing to take more of Justin into him. He loosed his grip a little on the blond strands he held, but still used that grip to push a little on his head, pushing him towards his leaking cock.

Justin licked Brian's cock slowly as he gently pushed another finger. He moved his fingers slowly and deeper as he sucked the head.

Brian moaned loudly, and pushed thrust his hips, pushing into Justin's mouth then back onto his fingers. Fuck, it felt good. It felt good enough that he didn't even care that Justin was once again fucking him with his fingers.

Justin slowly added another finger as he looked up at Brian. He sucked the head of his cock lazily.

"Justin," Brian moaned. He was supposed to be telling the boy to stop with his hand, but instead he kept thrusting into it, helping those fingers fuck him. He couldn't actually think enough to tell Justin to stop, it just felt too damn good.

Justin moaned and moved his fingers deeper, looking for his prostate. He moaned, thinking about him fucking Brian, his cock in Brian's tight ass. Justin looked at him and slowly leaned to lick around his fingers.

Brian moaned loudly, pushing his hips up, pushing his ass even closer to the boy's mouth.

Justin chuckled and slowly took his fingers out. He reached for the condom and quickly put it on himself.

Brian groaned at the empty feeling when Justin pulled his fingers out, even as he still arched into his face.

Justin licked his hole and lubed his cock.

Brian panted, his cock leaking heavily. He was going to cum if Justin kept doing that.

Justin slowly pulled his mouth away and moved to kiss him firmly as he slowly pushed in him.

"Justin!" Brian cried out in surprise and pain, ripping his lips away. He could feel the head of the boy's cock passing the first ring of muscle and it hurt like hell. His entire body tensed and he opened his mouth to yell at the boy, to make him stop.

"Please. Let me make it good." Justin whispered as he stopped and looked at him as he caressed his cheek.

"Fuck," Brian breathed, his eyes squeezed shut. He grabbed Justin around the waist and shifted his hips a little without even thinking.

Justin gasped and moaned as he slowly thrusted all the way in and stopped again. He started kissing Brian's neck, panting happily.

"Jus," Brian moaned past the pain. It hurt, but after a minute of Justin kissing his neck, keeping his body still, the pain started to ease. Brian felt so full, and in need. He needed more, and now. He flexed his hips, unable to speak what he wanted, unable to admit out loud what was happening.

Justin moaned and slowly started moving as he kissed Brian firmly. It was so fucking good that he actually had to move slowly or he'd cum right away.

Brian wrapped his legs around Justin's small waist, slightly changing the angle. He moaned into Justin's mouth, his arms wrapped around him, his hands gripping Justin's thighs.

Justin moaned happily and started to move slowly as he looked at Brian.

Brian kept his eyes squeezed shut, his head arched back, unable to believe what was happening. He moved with Justin, unable to help it. It felt good, better than he remembered.

Justin moaned and started kissing Brian's collarbone as he moved deeper. He groaned and nipped Brian's neck. It was better than everyone he ever fucked.

Brian dug his fingers deeper into Justin's thighs, knowing he was leaving bruises, but unable to help it. He thrust his hips up against Justin's, encouraging him to move faster.

Justin moaned loudly and moved faster as he bit Brian's neck.

"No marks," Brian managed to gasp out, his brain barely able to think that much. He released one of Justin's legs to grab the back of his head and bring their mouths together.

Justin kissed him firmly as he thrusted deeper, looking for his prostate.

Brian gasped into Justin's mouth when he hit his prostate. He thrust back as Justin's hit it over and over. Brian tightened his legs around the boy a little, his body drawing close to orgasm.

Justin moaned louder and thrusted harder as he sucked right behind Brian's ear.

"Fuck," Brian moaned quietly, his balls drawing tight. He wasn't going to last much longer.

Justin moaned and moved faster and harder and he started sucking on Brian's neck.

Brian arched his back, his legs tightening around Justin as he came without being touched, splashing cum between them.

Justin groaned and thrusted deeper as he started cumming.

Brian clung to Justin for a long minute, panting, before dropping his legs and moving his arms to the bed next to him.

Justin slowly pulled out and took the condom off and tossed it in the trash.

Brian laid still, catching his breath, his brain catching up on what was going on, on what he just did.

Justin leaned and kissed him gently, smiling happily.

Brian tensed, fully realizing what he had just done. He'd allowed the boy to top him. Justin had topped him and Brian hadn't had a panic attack like he always had when someone tried that.

But he still let the boy top him.

Brian turned onto his side, turning away from him. Yes, it was great, but he didn't know what to think now. He was supposed to be the top in this... whatever they had. He didn't want the blond to think that changed, he didn't want him to know just how much the last half hour affected him.

Justin frowned. "Why are you turning your back to me?" he asked quietly as he leaned to kiss Brian's shoulder. "Was I...bad?" he whispered.

"Jus," Brian said softly. He reached behind himself and grabbed Justin's hand. He pulled his arm loosely around him, not knowing what to say or do.

Justin hugged him tightly and pulled him close to himself. "It was good." he whispered and kissed his shoulder again. "It was amazing. I never felt like that." he smiled.

Brian closed his eyes and held Justin's arm around him, feeling the smaller body pressed against his back. He wanted to be pissed at him for doing what he did, but he just couldn't at the moment.

"I love you." Justin whispered and kissed his shoulder again.

"I know you do," Brian whispered. "For now." He said the last softer, more to himself really. He really believed Justin thought he loved him, but it wouldn't last. Brian knew the boy would grow up and realize he was wrong, or he would get tired of putting up with Brian shit.

"Not only for now." Justin whispered and kissed the back of his neck.

"How can you be so sure?" Brian asked softly, feeling so vulnerable for asking.

"I just know, Bri. I can't stop loving you even if you're asshole to me sometimes." Justin said softly.

Brian nodded a little, not sure if he really believed it, but it felt nice to know that Justin did. Somebody believed they loved him that much, even with as fucked up as he was.

"I really love you, Bri even if you don't believe me. I'd be happy to have a life with you." Justin whispered.

"You're too young to be thinking about settling down," Brian told him, his fingers caressing Justin's arm idly. "I'm too young to settle down, not that I want to."

"I know. But I can still hope that one day you'd want to be with me." Justin whispered and closed his eyes.

Brian turned over, pushing Justin so that he rolled onto his side as well. He wrapped his arm around the boy, spooning his body behind the smaller one.

"I'm here now," Brian whispered in his ear.

"For now." Justin whispered and moved closer to Brian.

Brian tightened his arms around the boy, holding him back against his chest. "There are no guarantees of the future, Jus," he told him. He kissed Justin's neck. "Get some more sleep, we have nothing to do today."

"I'm not sleepy. I need a shower and breakfast." Justin whispered.

Brian chuckled a little, but didn't release his hold on the boy. "We both need a shower," he agreed.

"Yeah." Justin hummed and bit his lip for a moment. "I'm sorry...Um...don't get mad but I left a hickey behind your ear." he whispered.

"Justin!" Brian snapped, sitting up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It's not big. It's pretty small. I promise." Justin said quickly.

"Damn it, Justin," Brian said softer. "You know how I feel about marks. I don't want them on me." He sighed. "Is it at least small enough that nobody will notice?"

"Yeah. Sure." Justin said quickly. Well it was small but not that small. But he didn't lie. He just...didn't say the truth. That was not a lie. He was doing it for good...his and Brian's good.

Brian eyed the blond for a moment, reading the hesitance in his voice and eyes. "Justin," he said slowly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It just...it was so good." Justin said and looked at him. "And you mark me all the times. You're leaving hickeys and bruises on my body." he whispered.

"You like being marked," Brian reminded him, rubbing his face. What the fuck was he going to do about a hicky? It was bad enough in his regular life, but he was a businessman, he couldn't have something like that showing.

"I'm sorry. It's...it's not that big. I swear." Justin said as he sat up. "Please don't be mad. It's just a hickey."

"Justin," Brian sighed. "Having a hicky might not be an issue working at the diner or going to school, but it is for my work."

"No one cares if you have a hickey or not. It's small. You need to look closely to see it." Justin said.

"You better hope nobody sees it," Brian told him. "Because it does matter in my job." He sighed, put his hand on the back of Justin's neck, and pulled him close so that he could touch his lips to the boy's ear. "And it was good, just don't plan on doing it again."

He released Justin and stood up. He walked to the bathroom for a shower, leaving the door open for the blond.

Justin smiled happily and quickly ran to the bathroom. He got in the shower and quickly kissed Brian firmly.

Brian kissed the boy, his hand reaching down to grab Justin's perfect ass, pulling him tightly against him.

Justin moaned and wrapped his arms around Brian's neck as he arched his back.

Brian gripped the boy tightly, sliding one finger teasingly down his crack as he pressed his hardening cock against him.

Justin moaned and rolled his hips as he kissed him firmly.

Brian moaned and dipped his finger lower, running it over the puckered hole.

Justin gasped and moaned as he thrusted back on Brian's fingers.

"Somebody wants to be fucked," Brian said teasingly in a husky voice filled with lust. He pushed the tip of his finger into the boy.

Justin moaned and arched his back. "Always." He whispered and licked Brian's neck.

"Don't you fucking dare put another mark on me," Brian growled as he pushed his finger all the way into his blond.

Justin gasped and groaned as he clenched around Brian's finger tightly. "I'm just licking your neck."

"That better be all," Brian said even as he tilted his head so Justin could reach more of him. He slowly started moving in finger in the boy for a second then eased a second in, loving how tight he was.

Justin groaned and licked Brian's neck again. "Take it easy. Your fingers are dry." He whispered.

"Have I ever really hurt you?" Brian asked as his other hand squirted a little liquid soap in his hand. "Just trust me." He moved his soap-slick fingers down the boy's crack, rubbing around the hole that held his other fingers.

Justin moaned and thrusted back as he pulled Brian in a deep kiss.

Brian pulled his fingers out and slid the other two in. "I'm going to fuck you hard and fast," he growled in the blond's ear, nipping it. "Then later I'm going to fuck you again."

Justin moaned and rolled his hips. "Y-Yeah. You have the whole weekend to fuck me," he panted.

"I know," Brian said sliding a third finger into Justin slowly. He was so fucking ready to have his cock in the blond. "You belong to me all weekend."

"Y-Yeah." Justin moaned and arched his back. "Fuck me." he groaned.

"Glad to," Brian said, removing his fingers. He turned the body around and massaged his ass cheek as he grabbed a condom and put it on. Then he was slowly sliding into his tight ass.

Justin gasped and moaned loudly as he thrusted back.

Brian grabbed Justin's hips and fucked him. "Jerk yourself," he told him. "This is going to be fast."

Justin moaned and nodded as he started jerking himself off.

Brian moved in the boy faster, moaning at the wonderful feeling. "Jus," he moaned when he felt his balls tightening, felt Justin's walls tighten around him. "Cum for me."

Justin moaned loudly and arched his back as he started cumming, moaning Brian's name.

Brian moaned as Justin tighten even more around him. He thrust twice more before filling the condom. He stayed leaning against the boy while he caught his breath.

Justin moaned and panted as he leaned against the glass wall.

Brian eased out of Justin and discarded the condom. He ran one hand up the boy's back, over smooth skin.

Justin hummed and arched his back a bit.

Brian didn't say anything as he gently pulled the boy under the spray of the water and began washing his soft skin, just another thing he enjoyed with the boy that he wouldn't admit.

Justin smiled and leaned to kiss him softly.

Brian gave the boy his soft kiss then just continued to wash him, turning him to clean his back. Once he was done he lathered and did the boy's hair as well.

Justin hummed and relaxed.

"Are you going to be my good little boy now?" Brian breathed in his ear after he rinsed the blond hair. "My good little sub?"

Justin licked his lips and nodded. "Yeah."

"Good boy," Brian breathed, licking his ear. "Why don't you go find something for your breakfast."

Justin nodded. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Just coffee," he said honestly. "I don't have a monster living in my stomach." He smirked teasingly at the blond.

"I don't either." Justin laughed and got out of the shower. He went to the kitchen, naked and made Brian the coffee he wanted and a sandwich for himself.

Brian showered quickly. He pulled on a pair of loose sweatpants and stepped out of the bedroom. He leaned against the partition, enjoying the site of a naked Justin in his kitchen.

Justin leaned against the counter and ate his sandwich. "Your coffee is ready." He said as he looked at Brian.

Brian walked into the kitchen, but instead of getting a cup of coffee, he pressed his body against Justin's, pushing him against the counter a little more. He kissed the blond for a long minute then pulled away and went to make his coffee.

Justin hummed and licked his lips as he watched Brian.

Brian smiled at his blond, looking forward to spending the day together, just the two of them shut in the loft.

Justin smiled back at him. Happy to spend the whole weekend with Brian. Just the two of them. No fucking other guys. He hummed happily and ate his sandwich.


	13. Chapter 13

Brian walked into the restaruant with Justin. The place wasn't overly fancy, Justin in his dark jeans wasn't out of place. It actually looked like a nice place.

Justin smiled happily as he looked around.

Brian waited until they were seated to actually look at the blond. He just looked so damn happy. It amazed Brian sometimes how easy it was to make the boys happy.

Justin grinned as he looked at him. "Do you like it? I think that's pretty nice place." he said and looked around again.

"I'm sure you have been to much nicer," Brian said with his classic smirk. "Being of the country club set."

Justin raised an eyebrow. "So...do you like it?" he asked.

Brian shrugged. "It's nice," he allowed. "Not somewhere I'd normally come just for a simple dinner." He looked around for a second. The place was nice, though it bordered awful close to being considered romantic. "Business dinners might be nice here."

Justin smiled and nodded. "I told you that it's a nice place." he grinned.

"Have you been here before with your parents?" Brian asked casually as the waiter approached. Waitress, which was a shame, there were a couple hot waiters, only one gay though.

"No. I told you that it's a new restaurant, Brian." Justin said and ordered.

"There's too many breeders here," Brian complained once he ordered and the woman walked away, but not before giving Brian a flirtatious smile.

"She's flirting with you." Justin said as he looked after the waitress.

"No shit," Brian said. "Makes my stomach turn."

Justin laughed and looked at him. "You wouldn't mind if it was a guy." he said.

"Obviously," Brian said with a smirk. "Too bad there's only one gay waiter, and he isn't really up to my standards."

Justin snorted. "How do you know that he's gay?" he asked.

"You can't tell?" Brian asked in surprise. "What kind of gay man are you, without a gay-dar?"

Justin laughed. "Maybe I can but I don't bother to look." he said.

"Why not?" Brian asked seriously. "Don't you always look to see who's around?"

Justin shook his head. "I'm here with you. Why would I look for some gay guy?" he asked.

"I didn't look for one," Brian said honestly and touched Justin's hand. "I'm not leaving my little sub for some second rate fuck. It's just habit to always scan the room to see who's around."

Justin smiled happily and nodded as he looked at him. "I'm so hungry." he groaned.

"You're always hungry," Brian laughed.

"Maybe." Justin said and smiled when Brian laughed. He loved when Brian laughed. Especially when he was the reason.

"You know you are," Brian said, still smiling. "Of course, I can just help you burn off those calories."

Justin laughed. "That wouldn't be so easy Brian. I eat a lot." he said.

Brian grinned lustily. "I don't mind."

Justin licked his lips as he looked away.

"You don't mind either, do you?"

Justin looked at him. "Don't ask when you know the answer." he said.

"You know I like to hear how much you want me," Brian said quietly, his voice husky with desire. He was hard and wanted his boy, but he had told his little sub that he wouldn't fuck him in the bathroom so he wouldn't.

Justin licked his lips as he watched him. "You're...We're here for dinner." he said.

"Yes, but I can anticipate my desert," Brian told him, caressing Justin's arm for a second, ignoring the disapproving look he got from the couple at the next table.

Justin smiled happily. And not because Brian wanted to fuck him but because he was touching him. Actually touching him in a public place where people could see. And they weren't on Liberty avenue.

"Eat," Brian told him as their meal was placed before them. "You'll need the energy later."

He did his best not to smirk when the waitress blushed and hurried away.

Justin laughed. "You scared her." he chuckled and started eating.

"Just embarrassed her a little," Brian chuckled.

Justin shook his head and chuckled as he went back to eating.

Brian ate his chicken salad slowly, more interested in watching the enjoyment Justin got out of his food.

Justin slowly looked at Brian and raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

Brian shook his head a little. "No," he said.

"Then why are you watching me?" Justin asked as he ate some more of his food.

"I though you liked my attention on you," Brian said casually, not liking that the blond had caught him.

"I do. I really do. It's just strange. You looking at me like that. In public when we're not on Liberty avenue. It's nice." Justin said.

"We did agree that you belong to me this weekend," Brian reminded him. "That means you have all my attention, my sweet boy." He said the last while running a finger down the boy's arm. As much as he didn't mind stirring straights up, he didn't want to cause too much trouble by being overly obvious.

Justin smiled happily. "Then I want to belong to you all the times. If you're gonna be so gentle and sweet." he chuckled.

"You couldn't be a sub all the time, Justin," Brian told him. "You don't have the personality. And honestly, I wouldn't want you submissive all the time. I actually like your fire."

Justin chuckled and looked at him. "I know. I don't want to be sub all the time. But it's nice when you're like that."

"Don't get used to it," Brian told him.

Justin nodded quietly and went back to eating.

Brian ate a couple bites and looked back to Justin. "I do enjoy you being my sub sometimes though," he said with a smile, hoping the boy would understand what he really meant.

"I know." Justin said and smiled softly at him.

"Don't go thinking all that sappy romance shit though," Brian said to remind them both of his feelings on such.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know." Justin said

Brian looked at the boy for a long moment, the teen had his own idea about what was going on. At least he wasn't trying to make Brian acknowledge or understand it.

Justin started eating again. "Mmm that's really good." he smiled.

Brian smiled a little. "Good."

Justin grinned happily at him.


	14. Chapter 14

Justin smiled as he closed the door at the loft. "That was amazing." he smiled as he walked to the couch. "The restaurant was pretty good. And the food was amazing."

''And in your blond little head it was a date,'' Brian said as he went for the fridge and a beer, knowing his boy.

"It's making it even more perfect." Justin said as he laid down on the couch.

Brian set his beer on the coffee table and picked up the thin leather collar. "Is my little boy happy now?'' Brian asked as he knelt next to the couch and put the collar around Justin's pale neck.

"Yeah. It was amazing." Justin said and looked at him.

Brian made a sound in the back of his throat, not willing to openly agree with the blond. He lifted Justin's head long enough to sit on the couch then placed it in his lap.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said honestly, running his fingers along Justin's throat and the collar.

Justin smiled and closed his eyes. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it," he whispered.

"I enjoy a lot of things with you, Jus," Brian admitted. "I'm especially going to enjoy tonight."

Justin slowly opened his eyes and looked at Brian. "Really? Like what?" he asked quietly.

Brian licked his lips. "I'm going to enjoy tying you down," he said huskily. "I'm going to enjoy hearing scream for my cock." His cock hardened with his thoughts.

"You always enjoy it." Justin whispered.

"I always enjoy you," Brian said softly, tracing Justin's bottom lip with his finger.

Someone pounded on the loft door.

"Fuck!" He yelled in annoyance.

Justin sighed and got up. He went and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Michael asked rudely then looked to Brian who'd stood up and started walking for them. "I tried calling you, Brian, but you didn't answer. Are you coming to Babylon?"

"I didn't answer my phone for a reason, Mikey," Brian said walking up behind Justin and putting his hand on the back of his neck. I have plans."

Justin smiled a bit as he looked at Brian. He then looked at Michael. "You heard him Michael. He's not going anywhere so bye."

"You don't tell me what to do, Wonder Boy," Michael snapped and looked back to his friend. "Kick him out and let's go."

Brian tightened his hold on Justin's neck, sliding one finger under the collar. "I said I have plans," he said calmly. "Now run along so I can enjoy the rest of my weekend."

Justin looked away from Michael and moved closer to Brian.

Michael scowled in displeasure. "I can't believe you're going to turn me down for a trick."

Brian sighed. "I'm not," he said. "Now go on and play with the other boys." He gestured to the still open door.

Michael huffed in anger, but turned and left, slamming the metal door behind him.

Justin flinched and turned in Brian's arms to hug him tightly.

"Don't go getting all sappy, little boy," Brian said as he tilted Justin's face up. "I only made him leave so I can have all the fun I want with my boy."

"I know but...he always makes me feel awful." Justin whispered and hid his face in Brian's neck.

"Why do you let what he thinks matter?" Brian asked, cradling the back of Justin's head for a moment. "You don't care what anyone else thinks."

"I don't care what he thinks. Just...he's always being rude to me and he's trying to take you away from me." Justin whispered and kissed his neck softly.

"You sound like a kid talking about a toy," Brian said, leading them back to the couch. "I'm no one's toy." He stopped them in front of the couch. "I don't belong to anyone so I cannot be taken away." He kissed the top of the blond head. "And I don't go anywhere I don't want to."

Justin nodded and sat down on the couch quietly.

Brian leaned down, putting a hand on either side of Justin's head and kissed him roughly, demanding instead or asking for Justin to respond.

Justin kissed him back hungrily.

"Strip for me," Brian said when he released Justin's mouth. He sat down on the couch next to his boy and looked at him expectantly.

Justin licked his lips as he stood up in front of Brian. He slowly took off his shirt and then his jeans, watching Brian the whole time.

Brian smiled as he watched him expose his slender body, his thick cock. Brian licked his lips as he took Justin in, the teen wearing nothing but the collar. Fuck, he was hot.

"Come here and suck me like a good boy," he told him firmly, releasing his cock from his pant.

Justin dropped to his knees between Brian's legs and slowly licked his cock.

"Mmmm." Brian slid one hand into short blond hair, dropping his head back on the couch.

Justin sucked his head firmly as he looked up at Brian.

"Jus," Brian breathed, pushing his hips up a little. Fuck, he loved Justin's mouth, his tongue.

Justin hummed and licked the head slowly.

"Don't tease," Brian growled, lifting his head up and looking down into lust-filled eyes.

"I'm not teasing. I'm just giving you a good blowjob, Bri." Justin said and sucked the head lazily.

Brian groaned, but let the boy have his way for the moment.

Justin sucked more of him slowly.

Brian pushed his hips up just a little. He dropped his head back again and enjoyed Justin's mouth and tongue.

Justin took as much of him as he can and sucked firmly.

Brian groaned in pleasure.

Justin moved his head fast and sucked hard as he played with Brian's balls.

"Yes," Brian moaned. "Like that."

Justin bobbed his head fast as he tugged at Brian's balls gently.

Brian pushed up a little again, tightening his hand in Justin's hair, but not trying to control the blond.

"Fuck, Justin," he moaned.

Justin groaned and sucked more firmly as he moved faster.

Brian tensed and moaned loudly as he came in his boy's mouth.

Justin drank everything.

"Damn, Justin," Brian said, running his hand through Justin's hair.

Justin smiled up at him as he pulled away.

Brian pulled the boy up and kissed him, tasting himself in the sweet mouth.

Justin kissed him back firmly and quickly moved to straddle him.

"Want something, little boy?" Brian asked teasingly, running his hands up bare thighs.

Justin licked his lips and nodded as he looked down at Brian's hands.

Brian chuckled and stopped his hands right next to the boy's hard cock.

Justin bit his lips and looked up at Brian.

"What do you want?" Brian asked softly, his lips so close to Justin's.

"Kiss me, suck me, fuck me. Just do something." Justin whispered and licked his lips.

Brian smirked. "Patience, little boy," he said, running a single finger up Justin's cock.

Justin moaned and arched his back. "Please, Brian." he whispered.

Brian licked Justin's lips, but pulled back before it could become a kiss. He slid his hands up the boy's flat chest and tweaked his nipples.

Justin gasped and moaned as he looked at Brian. "Please Bri." he panted.

Brian tugged on Justin's nipple ring a little. "Go get on the bed," he told him with a slow grin.

Justin moaned and nodded as he quickly got up and went to the bed.

Brian grinned and followed leisurely behind. Once in the bedroom, he stripped, staring at Justin's the entire time.

Justin licked his lips and watched him from where he was sitting on the bed.

"Lay down," Brian told him, picking up the tie he'd placed on the nightstand.

Justin nodded and laid down, watching Brian.

Brian lifted Justin's arms above his head and secured them to the bed. He climbed onto the boy, straddling his chest, and secured his other hand above his head.

Justin licked his lips and looked at Brian.

Brian gently ran his hands down Justin's arms. He slid down the boy's body a little until he could press their cocks together. He leaned down and kissed him, thrusting his tongue into his mouth and controlling the kiss.

Justin moaned and kissed him back hungrily as he arched his back.

"Do I need to tie your legs as well to keep them down?" Brian asked against his lips, tugging on his nipple ring again gently.

Justin gasped and moaned. "I-I just need you to do something." he panted.

"I am doing something," Brian said, leaning down to lick his ring-less nipple.

Justin moaned loudly and arched his back.

Brian thrust his hips against Justin's, rubbing their cocks together.

Justin moaned and thrust up.

Brian licked a trail down Justin's torso, his hand reaching for the vibrator he'd placed next to the bed earlier. He licked a strip up the leaking cock then sat back to look at his boy.

Justin moaned and arched his back as he looked at him. "W-Why did you pull away?" he panted.

Brian grinned as he played the tip of the vibrator around Justin's hole, reaching for the lube with his other hand.

Justin gasped and arched his back.

Brian moved the toy away long enough to coat it in lube and turn it on low. He pressed the tip against Justin's opening, watching his face.

Justin moaned loudly and thrust back on the toy.

"You wanting something?" Brian asked with a little grin, pushing the blunt tip more firmly against the hole, just shy of pushing into it.

Justin moaned and arched his back. "Brian, please." he panted.

Brian licked his lips and pushed the vibrator into the hole, stopping once he passed the tight ring of muscles. He waited there for a second, not wanting to hurt his boy.

Justin gasped and moaned as he looked at Brian.

Brian stared into blue eyes as he slowly pushed the vibrator all the way into the boy then turned it up a little.

Justin gasped and cried out as he looked at Brian with wide eyes.

"Easy," Brian said, stopping to give Justin time to adjust. He rubbed Justin thigh with one hand, watching his face closely.

Justin panted. "I-It's good." he said as he watched him.

Brian smiled and slowly pulled the vibrator until it was almost out then pushed it back in.

Justin moaned loudly and arched his back.

Brian leaned down and licked a stripe up Justin's cock as he started to fuck him with the vibrator. He kept his eyes on the boy's face. He loved his boy's responses.

Justin moaned loudly and thrust back, panting and gasping as he looked at Brian.

"Don't cum," Brian warned, swirling his tongue around the leaking head.

"B-But it's so good." Justin moaned and arched his back.

Brian sucked on the head, moving the toy faster, holding Justin's hip with one hand, holding him down.

Justin cried out and looked down at him. "B-Brian, please I need to cum."

Brian hummed and stabbed his tongue into the slit several times, enjoying the way Justin squired and pulled at his restraints.

Justin gasped and moaned loudly as he started cumming.

Brian swallowed down all Justin had then released him. He slowed down the speed he fucked him with the vibrator, but did not stop.

"Such a bad boy," Brian said huskily. "Cumming when I told you not to." He tugged gently on Justin's nipple ring with his teeth.

Justin gasped. "I-It was too good." he panted and looked down at him.

"Hmm," Brian moaned, flicking his tongue over the nipple and ring. He sped up the vibrator a little, but not the speed of him fucking Justin with it.

Justin gasped and arched his back. "B-Brian." he panted.

"Yes?" Brian asked teasingly, sliding up enough to nip Justin's neck.

Justin gasped and bared his neck. "I-I just came." he whispered.

"And you will again," Brian said, taking his hand away from the vibrator, leaving it inside his boy, and slowly stroked Justin's half-hard cock. "Besides, it only takes you a second to get hard again." He tugged on the nipple ring again, knowing how that always excites Justin.

Justin gasped and moaned as he arched his back. "That's not fair. You're playing dirty. You know how much I like it when you play with the ring."

Brian tugged on it once again. "I can play with my boy however I want," Brian crooned and tugged at the collar around Justin's neck. "Right?" He stopped stroking him and went back to slowly fucking him with the vibrator.

"Y-Yes." Justin gasped and tried not to trust back on the toy.

"Do you like that?" Brian asked, turning the toy up a little more as he leaned down so he could lick the side of his once-again hard cock.

Justin moaned and nodded as he arched his back.

"Tell me, Jus," Brian whispered and sucked a ball into his mouth as his free hand started to stroke the leaking cock.

Justin gasped and arched his back. "O-Oh that's nice. You don't do it often." He moaned and panted.

Brian almost responded to that, but turned his attention to the other ball instead. He moved the toy inside of him, fucking him with it, twisting it, making sure he hit the prostate every time. He moved his hand faster. He wanted his boy thrashing and begging with his need; he was already squirming on the bed, but Brian wanted him really excited, needy.

Justin was moaning and panting. "B-Brian, please. Fuck me." He gasped and arched his back.

"What?" Brian asked and licked around his stretched hole.

"F-fuck me." Justin gasped and looked down at him.

"You want me to fuck you?" Brian teased and licked the head of his cock, taking the precum there.

Justin moaned. "Y-Yeah." He whispered.

"What did you say?" Brian asked and dipped his tongue into the leaking slit.

"I-I want you to fuck me." Justin gasped and moaned loudly Brian's name as he shivered.

"How?" Brian asked with a teasing smirk, turning the toy up a little more and rubbing it against the boy's prostate.

Justin moaned and arched his back. "W-With your cock, of course."

Brian smirked and turned the vibrator off.

Justin moaned loudly and thrust back.

Brian grabbed a condom, slid it on, and quickly coated it with lube.

"Is this what you want?" Brian teased, rubbing the head of his cock against Justin's ready hole.

"Y-Yeah." Justin moaned and looked at him.

Brian grinned and slowly pushed into the tight heat of the teen. Fuck, he always felt so damn good.

Justin moaned loudly and thrust back.

Brian moaned, leaned down, and kissed him for a long moment as he moved quickly. "This is going to be fast," he warned the blond.

Justin moaned his name as nodded and he tried to thrust back.

Brian grabbed Justin's thighs and pulled his legs up to his waist, moaning when his cock sank a little deeper.

Justin gasped and moaned loudly as he rolled his hips.

"Fuck, Jus," Brian groaned. He grabbed Justin's cock and began working it fast, in time with the thrusting of his hips.

Justin moaned and arched his back as he started cumming, moaning and gasping Brian's name.

"Fuck," Brian gasped as Justin's walls tightened around him. He pushed into him once more and spilled himself into the condom.

Justin moaned as he watched him, panting.

Brian kissed the blond for a long moment before carefully pulling out. He tied off the condom, tossed it into the trash, then all but fell back down on his bound blond.

Justin chuckled and looked at him. "Can you untie me now?" he asked.

"I don't know," Brian teased, licking the boy's bottom lip. "I kind of like you like this."

"I can't touch you." Justin whispered and nipped Brian's bottom lip.

Brian grinned. "I know," he said and kissed the boy for a moment. "Maybe if you ask me nice enough." He smiled teasingly.

"Please untie me." Justin said and kissed him back.

Brian sat up so that he was straddling Justin's chest and removed the ties from his wrists. He took each wrist in his hand and gently rubbed them to sooth any pain.

Justin hummed and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling. "That's nice. You have amazing hands. You should massage me sometime." he chuckled.

"I give you a massage you all the time," Brian said moving to lie on his side next to Justin. He reached over and placed his hand behind the boy's balls and gently rubbed the tip of his finger against his hole. "It's just from inside."

Justin gasped and moaned. "I was talking about normal massage."

Brian moved his hand back up the boy's body and left it to rest on his flat chest.

"Get some rest," he told him, closing his own eyes. "I plan on fucking the hell out of you again in a little while."

Justin nodded and closed his eyes. "Okay, Brian." he whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

Justin slowly opened his eyes and looked at Brian. "Bri?" he whispered.

Brian groaned and pulled the boy tighter to him. "Go back to sleep," he grumbled.

"It's late and I'm hungry." Justin whispered and wrapped an arm around him.

"Then get something to eat," Brian said, flipping them quickly so that he lay on top of the blond. He smiled down lazily and kissed him.

Justin kissed him back for a moment. "I can't if you're on top of me," he whispered against Brian's lips.

"But I'm hungry too," Brian said, slowly licking the said of Justin's neck, pushing his hips against his, letting the boy feel his hardening cock.

Justin gasped. "For food, Brian. We didn't have dinner last night." he said as he tilted his head to the side.

"One dinner wasn't enough?" Brian teased. "Or did you get too much exercise?" He kissed the blond's collarbone then slid a little lower to lick a pink nipple.

"I think I had too much exercise." Justin chuckled and looked at him. "So what do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

Brian moved his mouth to the boy's other nipple and tugged gently at the right with his teeth. "I was thinking something high in protein," he said with a lusty grin.

Justin gasped and arched his back. "I-I'm talking about food." he panted.

"After," Brian said, trailing his mouth down Justin's stomach, to his cock.

"I'm hungry." Justin whispered and looked down at him.

"So am I," Brian said and took Justin's entire cock into his mouth.

Justin gasped and gripped Brian's hair. "C-Can't we have breakfast first?" he panted.

Brian rolled his eyes up at the boy and gave him a look that clearly said he was out of his mind if he thought Brian was stopping. He ran his tongue over the head, pleased to find him leaking. Justin might be hungry, but his cock was all for what Brian wanted.

Justin looked down at him as his stomach rumbled.

Brian pulled off the boy and flopped onto his back, unable to keep from laughing.

"What?" Justin asked and frowned.

"I guess stomach monster before cock this morning," he laughed, looking at Justin.

"It's not funny. I'm starving." Justin said.

"I noticed," Brian laughed and rolled over to kiss his boy. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes. We didn't have pancakes the other day." Justin said and looked at him.

Brian groaned a half-hearted complaint. "You cooking or are we going to the diner?"

"Can't you make them? Please." Justin smiled and looked at Brian.

"Last time you conned me into that, you complained that they tasted like shit," Brian said with a smile to take the bite out of his words. "How about you make them and I'll help?"

Justin chuckled and nodded. "Sounds good." He said and got up. He pulled Brian's shirt on and went to the kitchen.

Brian laid in the bed for a minute, watching his blond walking through the loft wearing only his shirt. He would never admit how much he liked seeing Justin wearing his clothes, of course he liked naked Justin better.

Justin started making the pancakes, singing quietly and dancing around the kitchen.

Brian got out of bed, pulled on a pair of sweatpants, and walked into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Justin continued to sing and dance as he made breakfast.

Brian sat on a barstool and smiled as he watched Justin. "Do you do this at Deb's?" He asked lightly.

Justin looked at Brian. "Doing what? Breakfast? Yeah, sometimes." He said.

"You dance around too?" He chuckled. "I bet Vic loves watching your hot little ass dance around."

Justin rolled his eyes. "Sometimes but I mostly do it when I'm here." He said.

"I hope you don't walk around dressed like that at Deb's," he said with a smile.

Justin chuckled. "I can't even if I want because I don't have your shirt there." He said and flipped a pancake.

"Oh, I'm sure you've sneaked one or two home," Brian said with a knowing smirk.

Justin looked at him. "Nah. Okay maybe one." he said and looked back at the pan.

Brian chuckled.

"It's not funny. They're just comfortable for sleep." Justin said.

"That's the excuse all schoolgirls with crushes say," Brian teased, getting up to refill his coffee, smacking Justin playfully on the ass.

Justin looked at him. "Some of my shirts are here." he said and smirked.

"But I don't wear them," Brian pointed out, frowning a little in thought. The boy was right, he did have a couple pieces of clothing at the loft, as well as some of his art stuff.

"I can't be sure what you do when I'm not here." Justin chuckled as he made the last pancake.

"I can assure you that what I do when you're not here has nothing to do with the shit you have here," Brian said with a smirk.

Justin sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry. I'll take my shits with me when I leave." he murmured.

"Well, they do need to be wash," Brian said lightly, wrapping his arms around Justin's waist. He kissed the side of his neck. "I thought the point of _accidently_ leaving clothes here was so that you had something clean to put on."

"Yeah. It is nice to have clothes here." Justin whispered and relaxed as he tilted his head to the side.

Brian kissed his neck again, nipping it lightly.

"I wanna ride you after breakfast." Justin whispered and hummed.

Brian groaned and pulled the boy flush to his body, pressing his hardening cock against his ass. "If you're not careful, I'm going to ride your ass right here," he growled in his ear.

Justin gasped and moaned quiet. "Fuck the breakfast." he groaned and pulled Brian to the couch.

Brian chuckled and kicked out of his pants then sat down, already knowing what Justin wanted.

Justin hummed and licked his lips as he straddled Brian's hips and kissed him hungrily.

Brian slid his hands under Justin's shirt, pushing it up and pulling it off. He reached under the sofa cushion and pulled out a condom and small packet of lube.

Brian opened the lube, squirting some on his fingers. He reached around Justin's slender hips and slid his fingers into his crack, instantly honing in on the tight hole he loved to be in.

Justin moaned and leaned to kiss him hungrily as he rolled his hips. After a couple of minutes he panted against Brian's lips. "Okay. I'm ready. I'm ready." he moaned.

Brian ripped open the condom and quickly rolled it onto his straining cock. "Ride me, Justin," he growled out.

"Take the condom off." Justin whispered and kissed him hungrily.

Brian grabbed Justin's hands before he could reach for his condom-covered dick. "Justin," he warned. "If you want to fuck, it stays on."

"Please." Justin whispered and kissed him again softly. "I want you to cum in me." he whispered. "We're both clean." he said.

"No, Justin," Brian said firmly. Even if the thought of his cum inside his boy had him close to cumming right then, there was no way he would chance it with his boy.

"Please. Don't you want to cum in my tight little hole?" Justin whispered against his lips and looked at him. "I want to feel your cum in me. Please. Just once. Just tonight. We're clean."

"Fuck, Justin," Brian groaned, even as he place his hands on Justin's hips and lifted him out of his lap. "And no, we can't. We were clean a month ago. How many guys have you been with since then? Do you know how many I have fucked?"

"The only guys I was with gave me blowjobs." Justin said quietly and looked at him. "And I know that you always use condoms and you're clean." he said. "So please. I really want to feel it. I heard that it's even better if someone cum in you. Don't you want me to feel even better? To scream your name?"

"Damn it, Justin," Brian snapped, removing the condom and standing up so he could pull his pants on. "I don't want to chance you getting sick."

Justin flinched when Brian snapped at him. "You're clean. Please." he whispered.

Brian pulled his sweatpants back on then took Justin's face between his hands. "Jus," he whispered. "You're right, I would love to know what you feel like bare, but it's too much of a risk for you."

"And I decide I want it. I want you. Please." Justin whispered and looked at him. "I know that you're always careful and you're clean."

Brian groaned in frustration and lust and dropped back onto the couch. "Jus," he sighed. "Why won't you accept that we can't?"

"Because we can but you don't want to." Justin said and looked down.

"I want you safe, Jus," he said softly, pulling the naked boy into his lap, sitting his sideways. "Barebacking just isn't safe."

"It's safe when you're clean. And you are." Justin whispered and kissed him softly. "I told you, I want it. And that I heard that it's even more...that you can cum harder."

"Fuck, Justin," Brian groaned. "Are you trying to kill me here?" His cock was hard as a fucking rock and was leaking.

"I just want you to cum in me." Justin whispered.

Brian dropped his head back, closing his eyes. "You keep talking like that and I'm going to cum in my pants," he admitted, one of his hands sliding up the boy's thigh, stopping just shy of his cock.

"So let me ride you." Justin whispered and leaned to lick his neck.

"God, Jus," Brian whispered, almost painfully, letting go of his blond. He was far to tempted as it was.

"Can I?" Justin grinned happily and looked at him.

"No," Brian said and pulled Justin's mouth to his. "But you can get another condom so I _can_ fuck you."

"No. No condom." Justin whispered. "Please, you can fuck me as hard as you want just don't use condom." he said quietly and looked at him.

"I always fuck you as hard as I want," Brian said, opening his eyes.

Justin rolled his eyes and leaned to lick his neck. "I know, babe. You're always so good to me. Always do what you want to me," he whispered.

"And my good boy lets me," Brian said with his lips against Justin's neck. "Get up so I can take these pants back off."

Justin got up and watched him. "Yeah. I let you but if I tell you what I want you always do it." he smiled.

"In the bedroom? Most of the time," Brian agreed as he removed his pants once again and sat back down. He pulled another condom from under the sofa cousin and sat it on the cushion in each reach.

"I'm talking about the bedroom." Justin rolled his eyes and looked at him. He leaned to kiss him hungrily and slowly took the condom.

Brian grabbed Justin's hip with one hand and reach around him with the other, pushing two fingers back into his tight heat. He groaned in pleasure and pushed his hips up to rub their cocks together as he kissed the blond.

Justin moaned and thrust back as he kissed him deeply and slowly straddled him.

Brian pushed his fingers in deeper as he abandoned Justin's mouth for the nipple with the ring it. Fuck, he liked that nipple ring. He played with it as he took his hand from Justin's hip and slid it up his back, tangling it in his hair to tug his head back a little.

Justin moaned loudly and gripped Brian's wrist slowly pulling his fingers out. He panted as he lined with Brian's cock and slowly sank down on it.

"Oh! Fuck! God!" Brian cried out, arching back, feeling Justin's tight wall in a way he never had. Fuck! It felt so good, the heat, the smoothness of the walls.

"Justin, stop," he gasped, even as his hips thrust up.

"Shhh. It's so good." Justin whispered and moaned as he took all of Brian's cock in him.

Brian moaned loudly as Justin sank all the way down on his bare cock.

"Jus," he moaned and grabbed the boy's hips, "no." Despite his mind's protest, he gripped Justin's hips and thrust up again, moaning. Fuck, it felt so fucking good.

"Fuck. It's so good." Justin moaned loudly and rolled his hips as he kissed him deeply.

Brian gave up any effort of stopping them as he started using his grip of Justin's hips to move him faster, pulling him down harder.

Justin gasped and moaned as he moved faster and harder. "It's amazing. Fuck. It's perfect." He moaned.

"Fuck, Jus," Brian moaned, dropping his head back, his eyes closed, arching his back, thrusting up into Justin.

Justin moaned and rolled his hips. "Bri, please cum." He panted and started kissing his neck.

Brian groaned, grabbed Justin's leaking cock, and began to work it in time with their fast movements. He was so fucking close to cumming, had been barely holding it back since he felt Justin's tight ass bare.

Justin moaned loudly and moved faster as he kissed him deeply.

Brian pulled his lips back enough to gasp, "Cum with me, Jus," he said then smashed his lips back against Justin's.

Justin shivered and moaned as he moved faster.

Brian panted as he worked Justin's cock faster, it so slippery with the precum leaking heavily from the slit. "Fuck, Jus, cum," he gasped. "Cum with me."

Justin moaned as he started cumming hard.

"Fuck," Brian gasped as soon as Justin's walls tightened and his hot cum hitting his stomach. He came, shooting deep into Justin's perfect ass.

Justin gasped loudly and moaned as he felt Brian's cum in him.

Brian released his tight grip on Justin's hips, but didn't let go of him.

Justin panted loudly as he put his forehead on Brian's shoulder.

Brian let his hands slid down to rest on Justin's sweat-slick thighs. "I'm going to kill you, Jus," he breathed, his head still rolled back, his eyes closed in pleasure. "After I recover."

"I don't care. It was amazing. It's so much better and when you cum in me...God it was perfect. So so good." Justin panted as he kissed Brian's neck.

Brian made a sound in his throat. No way could he tell Justin he was right, that it was fucking amazing. It would encourage the kid to try it again. And they couldn't. Even if he loved the feeling he had of being inside of him at the moment, loved having his cum inside of him.

"Never again, Jus," he said softly. "We can't take the chance again."

"Oh. So you didn't like it." Justin whispered and looked down.

"What the fuck do you think?" Brian asked, pushing his hips up, moving his half-hard cock inside the boy, feeling his own cum in the tight channel.

Justin gasped and moaned. "I-I dunno." He panted and kissed him.

Brian moved one hand up to hold the back of Justin's head as he kissed him. He knew they were going to have to move, to seperate, but he couldn't find the will to yet. He was already buried inside his boy bare, a way he wouldn't be able to be again. He moaned into Justin's mouth.

Justin moaned and smiled as he kissed Brian again.

"Jus," Brian moaned into his mouth.

Justin hummed and rolled his hips slowly as he started kissing Brian's neck.

Brian moaned and thrust up a little, his cock hardening fully.

Justin gasped and moaned as he bit Brian's neck.

"Jus," Brian gasped then pulled on Justin's hair a little, moving his mouth off his neck. "Don't you dare leave a fucking mark, Justin," he warned and brought his lips back to his.

Justin kissed him back hungrily and rolled his hips again. When he pulled him mouth away from Brian's he started kissing his neck and sucked his collarbone.

Brian moaned and grabbed Justin's hips, stopping his movement. "Jus, stop," he managed to say.

"W-What? Why?" Justin whined and pulled away a bit to look at him.

Brian cupped the side of Justin's face. "We shouldn't have just done that," he said gently. "We can't again. I don't like risking something happening to you."

"But it's so nice." Justin whispered. "I'm so full and it's amazing." he whispered and leaned to kiss him softly.

Brian kissed him again for a minute before pulling back. "Come on," he said softly. "We need a shower."

Justin shook his head. "No. Not yet. You're not going to let me do it again." he whispered.

"Just another minute," Brian conceded, not really wanting to leave Justin's body either.

Justin hummed and leaned to lick and suck Brian's collarbone happily.

Brian leaned his head back, running one hand up and down Justin's back. He couldn't believe what he had just done, fucked without a condom, fucked his Justin without a condom. Damn, it was amazing, but he shouldn't have done it, shouldn't have risked Justin like that.

Justin hummed and relaxed as he licked the mark he left on Brian's collarbone.

"Okay, Jus," Brian said after a minute, his cock finally softening. "Time for that shower."

"Just a second." Justin whispered and nipped his collarbone.

"Now, Justin," Brian said, grabbing both of Justin's hips and lifting him a little.

Justin whined and wrapped his arms around Brian's neck. "Just a second. Please"

"Now, Justin," Brian said firmly, fully lifting Justin off of his lap. He groaned when he came out of the boy, hating to lose that feeling.

Justin sat down on the couch and hugged his knees quietly.

Brian grabbed the boy, moving them quickly so Justin was on his back and Brian was leaning over him. He slid one hand between Justin's legs and ran his fingers over his hole, through the cum leaking out of him.

He brought his hand up to Justin, touching his wet fingers to the pale chest.

"Is this what you wanted?" He asked huskily. "My cum in your ass? Leaking out of you?"

Justin gasped and nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah." he whispered and licked his lips as he looked up at him.

Brian nodded slowly and kissed pink lips softly, his fingers still rubbing his cum across the boy's chest. "Don't do it again, Jus," he whispered. "Not with anyone. Please, I want you safe."

"I trust only you. No one else." Justin whispered and kissed him again gently. "It's good to know that you care."

"Promise me," Brian whispered, cupping Justin's face with his clean hand, his thumb caressing Justin's bottom lip. "Always, Justin, always be safe."

"I promise." Justin whispered as he looked at Brian. "I love you and I'm not going anywhere." he said softly.

Brian smiled sadly for a second. "You don't know that," he said softly then kissed him for a moment.

"I know that I don't want to go. But I know that one day you'd kick me out and no matter what you wouldn't take me back." Justin whispered.

"Kicking you out hasn't worked yet," Brian teased him with a smile and a kiss.

"Because you don't want to really kick me out yet." Justin whispered and kissed him back.

Brian made a sound in his throat, but didn't deny it.

"Time to shower," he told Justin, standing up. "You especially are messy."

"I'll take a shower later." Justin said and closed his eyes.

"Not hungry anymore?" Brian asked with a raised brow, staring down at him. Fuck, Justin was hot.

"I'm hungry." Justin said and slowly looked up at him. "I'll eat pancakes."

"I thought so," he said with a little smile. "Come on."

Justin nodded and slowly got up.

Brian took his hand and pulled him into the bathroom.

Justin pulled away. "What are you doing? I said I don't want to shower now." he said.

Brian raised his brow at the boy. You want to stay covered in cum?" He asked.

Justin let Brian pull him to the bathroom. "I'm still not gonna take a shower." he said.

Brian released Justin and turned to reach into the shower to turn the water on, but stopped when he saw himself in the mirror. The small mark Justin made yesterday morning was hardly visible, but there was a red spot on his collarbone, a spot his tanktops wouldn't cover.

"Justin," he growled, turning to glare at the blond.

"What?" Justin asked and looked at him.

"What have I said about marks?" He asked.

"You said that if they're on your neck you can't hide them at work." Justin said.

"You know damn well I don't like them at all, much less where they can be seen," he said with a scowl.

"But you look hot. And I did them." Justin said softly.

"I don't," Brian told him. "You know I don't like having them and yet you make two of them in two days." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Jus, you just can't do that."

"I'm sorry for trying to show the others that you're already mine...or at least I wish you were." Justin whispered and walked to the kitchen.

Brian sighed. What the hell was he going to do with the blond?

Justin sat on the counter and took a plate of pancakes.

Brian sighed again and turned the shower off. He grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his hips, grabbed a second, and headed for Justin. He would never admit to any of their friends how much he cared about Justin, and how he hated seeing him upset.

Justin ate quietly.

Brian draped the second towel in Justin's lap then wrapped his arms around his chest.

"Jus," he said. "I just don't like them. It has nothing to do with you. Besides, I'm not your boyfriend." He kissed the side of his neck to take the bite out of his words.

"I know that you're not my boyfriend. You're not my lover, you're not even my friend. I know. You said it hundred times." Justin said quietly, staring at the wall. "I understand. You're...the guy who is fucking me. That's it."

"That does make me your lover," Brian said quietly in his ear. "And if you weren't my friend, you wouldn't be over here all the time watching movies and talking."

Justin shrugged. "So I'm a fuck buddy. Great." he whispered.

Brian sighed. "What do you want me to say, Jus?"

"Nothing." Justin said quietly.

"No, you want something," Brian said. "You just said it bothered you that you couldn't call me your lover or even friend."

"Yes it bothers me. That's all." Justin said.

"Jus, you are those," he told him. "We are friends, and we are lovers."

Justin froze. "W-What?"

"You heard me," Brian said, closing his eyes, touching his lips to Justin's ear.

"You...You said that we're friends and lovers." Justin whispered.

Brian kissed the side of Justin's neck. "Are you ready to shower now?" He asked, ready to stop talking about feelings and other such things he didn't talk about.

Justin pulled him in a deep kiss.

"Now don't go getting all schoolgirl or anything on me," he said with a teasing smile.

Justin smiled. "It makes me happy." he said softly.

Brian rolled his eyes. "Naturally," he said and started for the bathroom.

"Whatever you say, lover." Justin grinned.

"You call me that around anyone and I will cut your fucking balls off," Brian said turning around quickly to grab Justin in his arms. He touched his lips to Justin's to let him know he was angry, simply warning him.

"I know but you actually called me your lover." Justin grinned and hugged him tightly.

Brian rolled his eyes again. "Silly twat."

"Shut up and don't ruin my happiness." Justin said and kissed him deeply.

"As long as you thank me for making you happy," Brian said with a playful smirk, grabbing Justin's hand and putting it on his hardening cock. "Again today."

"I told you to shut up." Justin chuckled and kissed him again.

Brian chuckled against his lips and kissed him, holding him tight against him.

Justin hummed and relaxed as he hugged him tightly.

Brian let him ago after a minute. "Shower," he said, past ready to get clean.

"Not yet." Justin whispered and kissed him softly.

"Justin," Brian said, stepping out of the teen's embrace. "I'm taking a shower."

Justin smiled at him. "Okay."

"You joining me?" Brian asked as he once again headed for the bathroom.

"I like the feeling of your cum in me." Justin said.

Brian bit back moan at the reminded of what they had done, what it had felt like.

"I'll come take a shower with you if you promise me we'll do it again." Justin said.

Brian whirled around and grabbed Justin's by the upper arms. "You promised, Justin," he said firmly. "You promised not to do that again."

"I'm not going to do it with others." Justin nodded.

"With anyone," Brian said seriously, staring into those blue eyes.

"You're not just anyone." Justin said softly.

"No, Justin," Brian said. "We're not doing it again, it's just not safe."

"Yes it is. You're clean and we both enjoyed it. You moaned so fucking sexy." Justin said.

"No, I'm someone who has fucked probably more than thirty men since I got tested last," he told him. "As it is, we're going tomorrow to get tested again."

Justin smiled and kissed him. "I love you. You're perfect." he grinned.

"Justin," Brian sighed, rubbing his face.

"What?" Justin asked confused.

"You know damn well I'm not perfect," Brian said. "And I know you do, but it's such a risk."

"What? But you said we're gonna get tested tomorrow. So then we can be sure and do it again." Justin said, still smiling.

"You're trying to kill me with this, Jus," Brian whispered and touched their foreheads together. "Yes, it was fucking amazing, but it's so risky. How can you want me to risk your health?"

"I just trust you." Justin whispered and kissed him softly. "I know you always use condoms."

"And 'always' should include with you too," Brian said, pushing Justin to sit on the bed and kneeling between his legs. "I'm just trying to keep you safe."

Justin looked up at him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to get you to understand why I'm saying no," Brian said leaning their foreheads together again. "It was wonderful and I'm glad it was you. I'm only saying no because of how dangerous it is, Jus. You know how much I fuck around."

"Then...don't fuck around so much and we can do it again. Tomorrow after the test we can do it." Justin said.

"Jus," Brian sighed. The boy was about to kill him with the way he was begging for this, especially knowing that Brian knew just how wonderful it was being inside of his bare.

He kissed the boy softly, not knowing what to say anymore, how to make him understand that he was just trying to keep him safe.

Justin kissed him back desperately as he laid down and pulled him on top.

"Justin," Brian gasped in surprise. He pulled back enough to look down into blue eyes. "I don't want to risk you." He kissed Justin's jaw then slid quickly down his body until he was once again on the floor, keeping his eyes on Justin's, grinning. "But I'll gladly clean you up from before."

Justin licked his lips and nodded as he got up and pulled Brian toward the bathroom.

Brian turned the shower back on and pushed Justin in, following him.

"Turn around," he growled in Justin's ear, pushing on his shoulder so that his back would be to him.

Justin nodded and quickly turned around.

Brian ran his hands down Justin's sides, kneeling down behind him when his hands got to that perfect ass. He spread his cheeks apart, and looked, fascinated, at Justin's hole, which was still wet.

Brian leaned close and shoved his tongue into that hole quickly, loving the way the tight, wet, ring of muscles felt around his tongue.

Justin gasped and moaned loudly.

Brian moaned into Justin and began to tongue fuck him, tasting himself in his tight ass. That had him hard as hell.

"Oh fuck. That's so hot." Justin gasped and moaned as he thrust back a bit.

Brian grabbed Justin's hips to keep him still as he rimmed and fucked him, loving the fucking taste of his cum mixed with Justin's taste.

Justin cried out and shivered as he started cumming.

Brian released him and stood up, sliding his body along Justin's. "You enjoy that?" Brian teased, tugging on his ear with his teeth.

Justin hummed and leaned against him. "It was amazing." He panted.

Brian made a sound against Justin's neck. "We need to get clean," he said, but didn't move.

"I know." Justin whispered still breathless.

Brian pressed himself tighter against Justin's back, pressing his cock against Justin's ass. He was breathing heavily as he tilted Justin's head enough so he could kiss him passionately.

Justin moaned and kissed him back hungrily.

Brian pulled away after a minute, releasing the blond. "Shower," he told him as he picked up the lufa and began gently running it over Justin's soft skin.

Justin smiled and hummed as he relaxed.


	16. Chapter 16

Brian sat on the couch later that afternoon, Justin curled up next to him as they watched a movie. He was thinking more than watching the movie, thinking about what happened over the weekend, the two things that had happened that he'd sworn would never happen.

Had he loved the feeling of being in Justin bare? Fuck yes. It had felt amazing.

The other, he couldn't say he was happy about Justin fucking him. The boy had been gentle, and it had felt good surprisingly. He was amazed that he had allowed it, even in his highly aroused state. Always in the past, always, he'd had to stop the couple time he'd thought he could bottom, even allow someone to rim him.

Yet, Justin had rimmed him several times over the past months, and even if it had been difficult at first to allow him, he enjoyed it. He trusted Justin that much.

Bottoming though, he'd never thought he'd bottom again.

Justin had been good, gentle, yet wonderful. But, Brian didn't think it could happen again. He'd managed to enjoy Justin the day before without having an attack of fear, but he wasn't sure he could do it again. As much as he really did trust the blond, he wasn't sure his mind would allow him to be so vulnerable again.

Brian rubbed the top of Justin's arm idly, enjoying the soft skin under his fingers.

Justin hummed and relaxed in Brian's arms. He wasn't really focused on the movie that was playing. He was thinking about the weekend. So much happened that weekend that it was a mess in his head. He was so happy that Brian finally let him top. It was amazing. He topped before. A lot of guys. But Brian was different. He was special. And to top with him it was wonderful. And he actually wanted to do it again but he wasn't going to ask for it because he didn't want Brian to get mad.

He licked his lips as he thought about Brian fucking him without condom. It was perfect. So much better than before...which is a big deal because usually is fantastic. He felt so nice and full and it was just all kind of sexy.

But the thing he was most happy about was that Brian admitted that they're something. That they're together. Like a couple maybe. He hoped. It was nice to hear Brian talking about feeling. It was nice to know that Brian actually liked him. He smiled happily and relaxed.

"You know our weekend ends before we get to Deb's tonight," Brian said out of nowhere, his hand still caressing Justin's arm. "When we leave here, things go back to normal."

Justin sighed and nodded. "So should I forget that we're... something… like partners?" He asked quietly.

"I know you better, you won't forget that I agreed we're lovers," Brian said and kissed the side of his head. "But I'll deny I said it."

"I know but you meant it." Justin smiled. "And that's everything I need."

"Good, so you give up your little schoolgirl romance fantasies?" He asked with a smirk, teasing.

"It's not schoolgirl romance fantasy. It's what normal people want. Relationship." Justin whispered. "And I dunno. You said that we're lovers, which is enough for now."

Brian nodded. "Then I must not be normal," he said, his eyes on the TV. "I have no interest in relationships."

Justin sighed and looked at him. "But you said that we're lovers. That's kind of relationship, Bri." he said.

"Jus," Brian sighed. "You're doing it again."

Justin sighed and looked away. "Fine. We're not in relationship. You don't do such things. So we're fuck buddies." he said.

"Justin," Brian said sharply. "We've had this talk, only hours ago."

"Well if we're not fuck buddies or in relationship then what are we, Brian?" Justin asked as he sat up and looked at him.

"We've already gone over this," Brian said, standing up. "And I am not going to do it again."

"Are we lovers?" Justin asked as he looked up at him.

"What did you just say a little while ago about knowing being enough?" Brian countered, walking to the fridge for a bottle of water.

Justin groaned and laid down on the couch. "How am I supposed to know if you're not answering me? When I said that if we're lovers it's a relationship you said that I'm doing it again." he mumbled.

"You're over thinking all of this," Brian said. "Why do you have to label shit?"

"Because when someone asks us what we are I'd like to be able to answer." Justin said.

"We're friends," Brian said and took a long drink of water.

Justin nodded quietly and looked back at the TV.

Brian finished his water then went back to the sofa. He lifted Justin's head long enough to sit then put it in his lap so he could play with the short blond hair.

Justin watched the movie quietly.

Brian sat watching the movie, idly playing with Justin's hair.

"I wouldn't do this with someone who was just a fuck-buddy," he said quietly after a while. "And I don't even let Michael lay on me like this."

"Why not? We're friends. So are you two." Justin said.

"Yes, Michael is my friend, but when have you seen us like this?" Brian asked, tugging lightly on a lock of blond hair, smiling down at the boy. "You don't. You're the only one."

Justin looked up at him and smiled a bit. "Okay."

Brian gave him a small smile and relaxed again.

"What happened with you? I mean what made you hate to bottom?" Justin asked quietly.

Brian tensed, his smile disappearing instantly.

"Nothing," he lied flatly, quickly.

"I know that there's something. So please just talk to me. If we're lovers we can talk about things. It's fine." Justin said softly.

"What makes you think something happened?" Brian asked, staring straight ahead. "I'm just an absolute top."

"There is no such thing as absolute top." Justin said and moved to sit in his lap. "Please talk to me, Bri."

"Nothing happened, Jus," he lied, putting his hand on the boy's head and tilting it to rest on his shoulder.

Justin kissed his neck softly. "You're bad liar, Brian." he whispered. "Please tell me what happened."

"I'm an excellent liar," he said with a shadow of a smirk.

Justin chuckled. "No lies. Tell me what happened. Did someone hurt you?"

Brian pressed his lips together.

Justin kissed his neck softly. "You can tell me, Brian. I'd keep your secret."

"I know you don't repeat things I tell you," Brian said. "But that doesn't mean you get to know everything."

"I don't want to know everything. I just wanna know things about you." Justin said quietly.

"Then ask about high school such normal shit", Brian said, his hand still cupping the back of Justin's head. It was so much easier to talk when he wasn't actually looking at him. Not that he wanted to talk about this.

"I want to know important things. This is important." Justin said and kissed his neck again.

"Jus," Brian sighed. "Why do you always what to talk? Especially about stuff you know I don't like to?"

"That's what lovers do, Bri. They don't only fuck. They talk." Justin said softly.

"You enjoy calling me that, don't you?" Brian asked, hoping to distract the boy. At the moment he would take talking about relationships over talking about his past.

"I do." Justin smiled and closed his eyes as he relaxed in Brian's arms. "Trust me and talk to me."

"Why do you want to know?" Brian asked sharply, drooping his hands from around the boy. "You want to hear that I was once a weak little faggot? Well, I was." Brian stood up quickly, forcing Justin to stand as well. He walked away from the blond.

Justin fell on the floor when Brian got up so quickly and hit his arm, hard on the table. "Fuck." he hissed.

"Shit, are you okay?" Brian asked quickly, dropping to sit on the sofa and carefully grabbing Justin's arm to look it over.

Justin pulled his arm away and hissed. "Don't touch me. I was relaxed in your arms and just wanted to talk." he mumbled and went to the bathroom to look for some meds.

Brian sighed and flopped down on the sofa. Why did he feel in over his head with the boy half the time? Justin wanted so much from him, more than Brian knew he could give him.

He closed his eyes and listened to him in the bathroom, knowing he would come back out and want to continue trying to talk. Justin rarely gave up when he wanted something. Which was why he so often got more from Brian than anyone would think.

Justin dropped the meds to the floor and rubbed his eyes, trying to make the tears go away.

"Justin?" Brian called out, hearing the pill bottle hit the floor.

Justin took a deep breath as he leaned to take the bottle.

"Justin?" Brian called out again when he didn't get a response. He stood up and started for the bathroom.

Justin sat on the floor, taking deep breaths as he tried to open the bottle with his left hand.

Brian stopped in the doorway, watching as Justin took a couple Alive. "How back is it?" He asked, glad to see that it didn't look like he broke skin or anything.

Justin shrugged. "It's not serious. Just hurts." he said and slowly got up.

"I imagine," Brian said with a small understanding smile.

Justin walked to the bedroom and laid down.

"Jus?" Brian asked gently as he sat on the bed next to him. "Seriously, are you okay?" He placed his hand on the boy's bare chest. "I didn't mean for you to fall."

"I'm perfect." Justin said and stated at the ceiling. "My eyes were closed. I was relaxed. I was kissing your neck softly. And the next moment I was on the floor." He said quietly and sighed. "Now I can see clearly what will happen one day."

"What?" Brian asked, confused. He laid down next to him, laying on his side to look at the blond.

Justin shrugged still staring at the ceiling. "I'd be somewhere around the loft relaxed and happy to be here. Then you'll decide that you're bored and don't want me around anymore and throw me out."

"Throwing you out hasn't worked yet," Brian said teasingly, wrapping his hand around Justin's waist to pull him a little closer to his own body. "And I doubt it will until you want it to."

"It will when you really want it too. And every time we took a step forward we took two back so..." Justin sighed and looked at Brian. "Do you dream about us sometimes. No fucking. Just doing normal things."

"I don't dream about stuff like you do," Brian told him, looking at the boy's pale chest, his fingers rubbing the boy's waist. "But I do like you around, and for more than just fucking."

Justin sighed. "Then talk to me." He whispered. "Tell me what happened to you. Help me understand you."

Brian sighed and flopped onto his back. "You seem to understand me just fine," he said to the ceiling. "But I guess I can tell you about the trouble I got Mickey into in high school." He hoped the boy would go along with that, would forget what he had been asking. He kind of doubted it, but he could hope.

Justin sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm sure he knows what happened. He knows everything about you." He whispered.

"Mikey doesn't how half as much about me as he thinks," Brian said, reaching over to the nightstand for a smoke. He lit two and passed one to Justin before he could ask. "And he knows more than anyone else."

"Exactly. He knows more than me. And he's not your partner. I am. But still he knows more. Why? Because you trust him and talk to him. Something you don't do with me. That's the reason why he keeps saying that my place is not here." Justin sighed.

"Justin, we're not partners," Brian said and exhaled a stream of smoke. "Mikey has been my friend fifteen years. And he says that because he's jealous, you know that."

"But you said that we're lovers. That means partners." Justin said. "And I'm getting tired of him. He's always mean to me. I didn't do anything."

"Partners implies some kind of committed relationship," he said. "I'll concede that we're lovers and friends, but that does not mean we're partners. As for Mikey, that's the way he is, you know that."

"I do and I don't care but still.. when he says he's important to you and you love him and that I'm nothing and I'm around only because I'm easy...It's still not good." Justin sighed.

"You are not nothing," Brian said, turning his head to look at him. "And I already told you you're more than just a fuck." He smiled faintly. "And you're only easy for me, and I like knowing that you always want me."

"Everybody wants you. You're Brian Kinney." Justin smiled a bit. "If I'm not just a fuck prove it to me. Tell me what happened to you."

Brian pressed his lips together and turned to stare at the ceiling again. "I don't have to prove anything," Brian said. "Besides, my other friends don't even know."

Justin nodded quietly and sat up. "Okay. Fine. Don't. Don't prove me that I'm important to you. But then don't be mad when I say I don't believe you." He mumbled.

Brian stubbed his smoke out and leaned up on his elbows. "I said I don't have to prove it," he said. "You seem to already know such things." He reached out and smoothed his hand up the blond's back. "I just don't like talking about it, about a lot of things."

"I guessed. But still all I want is for you to open up and tell me what happened. I'm telling you everything you wanna know." Justin said.

"And a lot I don't want to," he teased, pulling the boy back down on the bed next to him. "And I do tell you a lot, Jus, but some things are just very hard to talk about."

"So relax and trust me. Tell me what happened." Justin said and looked at him.

Brian shifted around and moved so that Justin had his head on his chest and Brian had his arm around him. He lit another cigarrete and blew the smoke out on a long exhale.

Talk to Justin? Tell him about what happened?

Brian hadn't talked to anyone about, except for Vic, and that had only been the once.

"Did you know I tried out for the football team in school?" He asked slowly, figuring it was a safe place to start talking. He could not believe he was even considering this.

"No. I didn't. You never said it." Justin said quietly and slowly wrapped his arm around Brian.

"Mikey thought I was nuts," Brian told him, inhaling smoke, staring at the ceiling. "The football players were all assholes, they even harassed me. So I figured, if I got on the team then they would leave Mikey and me alone."

Justin nodded slowly and pulled Brian closer. He wanted to say something but knew that Brian would think of it as a pity so he stayed quiet.

"I think I would have made it," Brian said and took a long drag of his smoke and blew it out in a long stream. "If it wasn't for the coach." He idly traced Justin's arm with the tips of his fingers. "We didn't have a school coach, he was a parent volunteer, a linebacker's dad."

"Didn't you say that you made it with your couch the first time? In the school?" Justin asked quietly.

"Gym teacher," Brian corrected.

"Oh yeah. Right. You can continue now." Justin whispered.

Brian was silent for a long moment, glad when Justin allowed it. How the hell had Justin gotten him talking about this?

"In a way I was stupid for staying so late in the locker room after practice," he said quietly. "But I'd gotten hard from watching the others change so I was in one of the showers jerking off."

Justin took a deep breath and nodded quietly as he wrapped his arm tighter around Brian.

Brian stubbed his cigarette out and lit another as he continued to stare at the ceiling.

"I'm sure you can figure out what happened next," he said flatly, trying to keep all emotion out of his voice.

"Did he...force you?" Justin whispered.

Brian nodded, closing his eyes as he took a long drag off his smoke.

Justin gasped quietly and pulled Brian closer, hiding his face against Brian's neck and kissing it softly.

"Mikey assumed Jack had beaten me again," he whispered after a minute. "But Vic knew, he took care of me."

Justin nodded slowly, wondering what to say. He sighed and just kissed Brian's neck again.

"He took me to the hospital, lying to Deb and Mikey about where we were going," he went on, holding Justin. It felt so strange to be talking about it. He and Vic had only talked about it once or twice back then. "He even lied to the hospital saying he was my dad. If he hadn't they would have contacted Jack and told him what happened and how bad I was hurt."

"And since when you never wanted to bottom again." Justin whispered quietly.

"Couldn't," Brian corrected. "I tried once, but had a panic attack." He ran his hand through Justin's short hair. "You're the first person to even rim me," he whispered to his blond.

Justin gasped and looked at him. "I'm so sorry, Brian. I had no idea." he whispered.

"I told you I was hurt," Brian reminded him softly. "I was hurt real bad, Jus."

"I though you just don't want me to do it." Justin whispered and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry, Bri."

Brian kissed the top of his blond head then put his smoke out. "You know if that was what it was I would have just told you no flat out, not make up an excuse," he said.

"What?" Justin asked confused. "If that was what is was?"

"If it had been that I simply didn't want you to, I wouldn't made up an excuse," Brian explained.

Justin nodded. "I'm really sorry, Brian." he whispered. "We-We don't have to...We won't do it again.' he said quietly.

Brian ran his hand through short blond strands again. "You were good, Jus," he admitted in a whisper. "But I don't think I can do it again, not any time soon anyway."

Justin nodded. "I understand."

Brian kissed the top of his head again and held him just a little tighter.

Justin moved even closer to Brian.

Justin slowly kissed his neck.

Brian rolled over suddenly, rolling Justin onto his back and lay his body over the smaller one.

Justin chuckled and kissed him slowly as he ran his hands down Brian's back.

Brian kissed his boy, rubbing their bodies together, feeling both of their growing erections. He needed this, needed to forget the memories he'd dredged up.

Justin moaned into the kiss and arched his back.

Brian nipped Justin's jaw then made his way down the pale body, licking and kissing, until he reached the pebbled nipples.

Justin moaned and arched her back.

Brian grabbed Justin's nipple ring with his teeth and gently tugged, his eyes rolled up to watch the blond's expression.

Justin gasped and shivered as he gripped Brian's hair.

"What?" Brian asked, tugging gently again.

Justin moaned. "Nothing. It's just nice." He panted and looked down at Brian.

"Nice?" Brian asked with a raised brow, reaching down to grab the boy's cock. "Just nice?"

Justin gasped and nodded slowly. "Yeah. N-Nice."

Brian moved farther down Justin's body until he was eye level with the cock in his hand. "He pumped his hand over it a couple times, watching Justin with a slight smirk. "We need more than just nice," he growled and licked the plump head.

Justin moaned and gripped the sheets as he moved on his elbow to look at Brian.

Brian took the head in his mouth and sucked hard, rubbing one finger over Justin's puckered hole.

Justin moaned loudly and thrust up.

Brian released him with a loud pop and looked up the slender body. "What do you want?" He asked huskily, sliding the tip of his finger into the tight hole.

Justin panted. "Whatever you want. It's up to you. You're in control."

Brian grinned and ran his tongue up the hard shaft. "And what if I want to tie you up again?" He growled.

"I'd prefer it if you go slow, but whatever you want." Justin gasped and looked at him.

Brian slid his mouth over Justin's cock, taking the whole thing in one movement. He lubed his fingers quickly and returned to rubbing them against the boy's tight opening.

Justin shivered and moaned as he opened his legs wider.

Brian opened the boy up slowly, loving the way the blond moaned and moved.

Justin thrust back, moaning Brian's name.

Brian slid his body up Justin's and pressed their hard-on together, groaning. He was so fucking hard, needed his boy so fucking bad.

"You need something?" He asked huskily in his ear.

"I already told you." Justin panted and arched his back as he ran his hands down Brian's body.

Brian kissed him, rutting against him for a minute, gripping his slender hips.

Justin moaned and panted as he gripped Brian's hips.

"Fuck, Jus," Brian groaned, sliding his hands around to grab Justin's ass, lifting his hips a little.

Justin gasped and looked at him, panting.

Brian kissed Justin deeply, positioned himself, and pushed himself past the first ring of muscles before thinking. He stopped in surprise when he felt Justin's bare heat around him. He stared down at Justin, unable to move, scared to move. He should pull out, he was risking Justin again, but he just couldn't; Justin felt too good.

Justin moaned and gripped his shoulders. "Why did you stop? Move. Please. Move." he panted.

Brian groaned and slammed his lips back against Justin's, moving one hand up to cup the back of his head while he grabbed his thigh and lift his leg around Brian's waist. He shoved himself all the way into the boy and stopped again, relishing the feeling of Justin's tight heat surrounding him.

Justin moaned loudly as he wrapped his legs tightly around Brian and kissed him deeply.

Brian buried his face in the crock of Justin's neck and started slowly moving. He was scared if he moved to fast he would cum too soon, and he wanted to enjoy this feeling because he swore to himself that he couldn't do it again.

Justin moaned happily and arched his back.

"God, Jus," Brian moaned and grabbed both of Justin's hips, tilting his hips up, sinking just a little deeper into the boy. He began moving faster, loving the way Justin moved with him, loving the sounds his boy made.

Justin moaned and pulled Brian in a deep kiss as he rolled his hips.

Brian began thrusting faster and grabbed Justin's cock. He began working his cock in time with his thrusts. He needed to cum, it all felt too good to last long.

Justin moaned loudly and thrust back as he looked at Brian, panting.

"Cum for me, Jus," Brian growled. He was so close.

Justin moaned loudly as he started cumming, dragging his nails down Brian's back.

"Fuck, Jus," Brian moaned loudly, cumming inside of Justin.

Justin moaned and pulled him closer as he squeezed his legs tighter around his waist.

Brian kissed him slowly, cupping his face. He couldn't bring himself to move yet, it felt so good being inside his boy this way.

Justin hummed and kissed him back slowly as he rubbed his back gently.

"Jus," Brian said, putting his forehead on the blond's shoulder. "I shouldn't have done that." He still didn't move though, not wanting to lose the connection.

"It was amazing." Justin whispered and ran his hand down Brian's back.

Brian made a sound in his throat and started to slowly pull out.

Justin whined and wrapped his legs tighter.

"Justin, I have to," Brian told him.

"Just a minute." Justin whispered.

Brian flexed his hips, pushing back in that inch, unable to help it. He was still half hard and he didn't think he would completely soft while he was in Justin.

Justin moaned quietly and looked at him. "I love you, Bri." he smiled.

"I still think you're too young to know what love is," Brian said and made himself pull out, kissing the blond gently.

Justin sighed and looked at him. "Do you think that one day you may say that to me?" he asked quietly.

Brian stared down into those blue eyes for a long minute. "I don't know, Jus," he said softly, honestly. He kissed his lips softly. "I'm not as open as you are."

Justin sighed and nodded quietly as he looked away.

Brian cupped Justin's face and turned it back to look at him. He kissed him again gently. "Words aren't the only way to talk," he breathed.

"I know but still...I hope that one day you'd say it back." Justin whispered against Brian's lips.

Brian kissed him again, not knowing what to say. He slowly lifted himself off of the smaller body and laid down next to him.

Justin sighed and licked his lips as he closed his eyes.

"We need to shower again," Brian said, turning on his side to look at the blond. He ran a finger through the mess on Justin's stomach then farther down between his legs and down to his wet hole.

Justin gasped and moaned as he looked at him.

Brian ran his finger through his cum leaking out of the boy. He leaned over and kissed Justin, moaning, rubbing his fingers between Justin's cheeks.

"This was quite messy," he whispered.

"Y-yeah." Justin panted and arched his back. "You'll make me hard like that." he whispered.

"Yeah?" Brian breathed against his lips. "You like me playing with the cum leaking out of your tight little ass?" He pressed his finger against his hole, teasing.

Justin gasped and gripped the sheets. "Brian. I'm serious." he panted.

"You want me to stop?" Brian asked, licking Justin's bottom lip, his fingers once again rubbing up and down his crack.

"W-We already did it." Justin gasped and closed his eyes.

"I've never heard you complain about a second round," Brian murmured against Justin's lips teasingly.

"What is the second round gonna be?" Justin asked and kissed him softly.

"I want to fuck you again," Brian said rolling back on top of him, nipping his ear. "I want to feel you around me, I want to cum inside of you one more time."

Justin moaned and smiled at him. "I knew it. You think that this is fucking amazing. Like I do." he grinned.

"I never said it wasn't," Brian said in his ear, rubbing their cocks together. "Just that it is dangerous."

"Who gives a shit when it's that good." Justin moaned and arched his back.

"You know I do," Brian said, kissing Justin's neck. "I don't want you hurt." He kissed him again. "We're going to get tested tomorrow." He kissed him yet again. "And can't do it again."

"Yes we can. We'd be both negative so we can." Justin smiled softly and kissed him.

"You don't know that," he said, burying his nose in the crock of Justin's neck. "You know how many men I fuck. I can't risk hurting you, Jus. After today, we can't again."

"Can't you...slow down a bit with the men so we can do it more often?" Justin asked quietly.

"It's still too much of a risk," Brian whispered then kissed Justin lightly. "Please stop asking." He caressed Justin's cheek.

Justin sighed and looked away. "You keep saying that. No matter what I ask for you tell me to stop asking." He mumbled.

Brian sighed and rolled onto his back. "You know damn well that's not true," he said. "You end up getting most of what you ask for."

"Yes. Once. To see how good it is. And to crave it." Justin sighed.

Brian sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "You asked for one time," Brian said. "Then you just took it when I said no. You apparently have no concern about your own health. Hasn't living with Vic taught you anything about HIV?"

"If I was enough you wouldn't go to others. That's why we can't. Because I'm not enough and you want to have others. And I just want to be able to be fucked without a condom by my boyfriend." Justin mumbled.

"I am not your boyfriend," Brian said sharply and stood up. He walked into the bathroom without turning to look at the blond, not wanting to see the hurt he knew would be there.

Justin flinched and took a shaky breath as he looked for something to clean himself. He took Brian's shirt and wiped his stomach before he got dressed quickly.

Brian sighed softly, running his hand through his hair, not knowing what to do or say.

Justin quickly went to the living room to take his things and put them in his backpack.

Brian listened to Justin, knowing the boy was hurt and was about to rush out of the loft. He just didn't know what to do, didn't know how he ended up in this kind of situation. He actually opened up to the blond and he was just running away when Brian refused him something.

He sighed again and leaned against the shower.

Justin sobbed as quiet as he can as he took all of his stuff. Even the things he left around the loft before.

Brian stepped out of the bathroom, surprised to see Justin gathering all of his stuff.

"Justin?" He asked, hating the hesitancy in his voice.

"What?" Justin snapped as he pushed his shirts in his backpack.

"What are you doing?" Brian asked.

"You can see what I'm doing." Justin said and went to take his sketchpad from the table in the living room.

"Why are you get all of your stuff?" Brian asked, wondering when he stopped minding Justin's stuff around his loft. "You going to run away just because I reminded you of what you already know?"

"I'm gonna leave. Not run. And I'm gonna do it because of you. You keep yelling and snapping at me. Keep doing things that you know would hurt my pretty bad but...still do them. You said that we're lovers and you like me but them you keep yelling and snapping all the time. And then you want me to believe that you care about me? Well I don't. I think that you're just playing with me. But I still dunno why...Maybe out of boredom." Justin said and threw the sketchpad at Brian. "Take that. It's full of drawing of you anyways." He mumbled.

Brian sighed in exasperation. "I'm not doing this, Justin," he said sharply. "You asked me if we're lovers and I agreed, you asked if we were friends and I told you yes. You wanted a fucking date and I took you out. You wanted me to talk to you and I fucking talked to you. And now you say I'm just playing with you, that I don't care?" Brian raised his voice a little, unable to help it. "Fuck you and your claim about love."

He turned away from the boy before his face gave away any emotion, and walked back into the bedroom.

"That's what I mean! You're yelling at me again, Brian! I love you so much and you keep yelling at me! Do you have any idea how much that hurts? No, you don't. Because you don't love or care." Justin said and wiped his cheek. "And I'm tired of your changing mood."

"And I'm tired of you saying you love me then bitch about the way I am," Brian said walking to the steps. "If you care half as much as you claim then you would accept who I am. But you don't. You complain anytime I say or do something you don't like. And when I finally open up a little for you, you throw it all back at me saying I only do it to play with you." He stepped down on the main floor and kicked the sketchbook, sliding it across the floor to the blond.

"This is why I refuse to believe in love," he went on angrily. "And if you really think I don't care, then why are you still here? Go find someone else to claim to love just to hurt them."

He stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He banged his head against it for a second. Why the hell had he let the boy get close to him?

Justin ran from the loft, crying.


	17. Chapter 17

Brian stopped the jeep in front of Justin's school. The blond stood off to the side of the entrance with Daphne and the boy he'd brought to the diner.

Justin laughed as James wrapped an arm around him. He chuckled at something Daphne said and smiled.

Brian pressed his lips together for a second then opened the jeep door.

"Justin," he called out flatly. "Let's go."

Justin frowned as he looked at Brian. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Let's go," he said again, not wanting to have a conversation across the yard.

Justin sighed and walked to the car. "What are you doing here?" he asked again.

"We have an appointment with my doctor," Brian told him calmly. "So get in."

"I don't care about your doctor. I have things to do." Justin said.

"You don't have work until later," Brian told him. "So, come on. We're going to get tested."

"I didn't say that I have to be at work. I said that I have things to do." Justin said.

"And what is more important than making sure you're negative?" Brian asked.

"It's none of your business, Brian." Justin said.

"Justin," Brian sighed. He knew the blond was probably still upset with him, but fuck, some things are more important. "You know we have to get tested. You agreed."

"Yes I did. But now I have things to do. And honestly I don't want to go there with you." Justin said.

"Justin," he sighed.

"What, Brian?" Justin asked.

"You want to pout over hurt feelings, fine," Brian said. "But do it after."

"I'll go to see a doctor later. By myself." Justin said.

"Stop acting like a princess," Brian said and pulled out a cigarette.

"Stop acting like a jerk." Justin said.

"Taking you to get tested makes me a jerk?" Brian asked with a raised brow.

"No. Fucking the whole town makes you one. Because if I was enough you wouldn't be doing it and you could fuck me without a condom."

"Justin, get in the damn jeep," Brian said. "I'm not doing this in front of half your school."

"Doing what?" Justin snapped.

"We are not getting into that discussion again," Brian told him.

"Go to your doctor Brian." Justin mumbled.

"Justin," Brian said. "Stop arguing with me. It'll only take half an hour then you can go back to pouting because big bad Brian hurt your feelings." God, he hated how everything ended up his fault.

Justin snorted and got in the car.

Brian started the jeep back up and started driving down the road.

Justin looked out of the window, quietly.

Brian glanced over at Justin, but had no idea what to say. He knew he'd hurt the boy last night, but fuck it wasn't like he'd set out to do it.

Justin stayed quiet, looking out of the window.

Brian wasn't sure if he was happy or irritated when Justin didn't speak to him through the entire time at the doctor's. It was odd, to have Justin so quiet, to basically ignore him.

Justin walked to the car after they were done, quietly.

"You want me to take you to Deb's?" Brian asked, starting the jeep.

"Yes." Justin said quietly. "That would be nice."

Brian nodded and lit two cigarettes, offering one to Justin.

Justin took it and sighed quietly. "Thanks."

Brian tapped a finger on the steering wheel, feeling so far out of his element. He had no idea how to deal with feelings, and didn't know why he cared about Justin's, not after last night, not after Justin threw everything back in his face.

Justin sighed and closed his eyes, trying to relax.

Brian stopped the jeep in front of Deb's house, hating the silence for a change.

"Thanks for dropping me here." Justin said quietly as he finally looked at Brian. "Are you coming to dinner tonight?"

"Why would I?" Brian asked. "Last night was the family dinner."

"Yeah. I know that. But since you missed it you can come tonight." Justin said. "Instead of going to fuck a stranger."

Brian sighed. "Where I have dinner doesn't change what I do after," Brian told him flatly.

Justin sighed. "Yeah. Of course. How could I even forget." he mumbled.

Brian ran his hand through his hair. "Why do you care?" Brian asked. "Apparently I don't care about you and you made it clear that I'm not good enough for you."

"Because I love you." Justin sighed and looked away. "And I'm not good enough for you. That's why you're going to others."

"I fuck a lot of men because I enjoy fucking," Brian told him. "And I don't want to hear your claim of love when you made it clear last night that you don't." He looked out his window so Justin wouldn't see how much that actually bothered him.

"Yes I do! I love you so much! That's why it's bothering me that you keep fucking others! If you enjoy fucking then fuck me! No matter where or when or whatever. But fuck me. Only me." Justin said and looked at him.

"Why should I believe you?" Brian asked sharply. "I gave you damn near everything you asked for this weekend. And you throw back in my face, saying that I don't care, that you don't believe me. So why should I believe you now, just because you say you love me? You had a hell of a way of showing it last night."

"Because I'm tired of being jealous from the whole town! Because I want you! But I have to share you! Because that its love! When you don't want to share your partner or whatever with the whole Babylon! And I don't want to! And I want you to feel the same! I want you to be even a bit jealous when someone sucks my dick but you don't do such things!" Justin said loudly.

"That's not love, that's jealousy," Brian said. "I thought love was excepting a person for who they are. You knew who I was when you decided you wanted me. If you did love me then you wouldn't try to change everything about me. You would believe me when I try to show that I do care about you. But all you want to see is that I trick and don't use words like you do."

"Because every time you trick you're hurting me." Justin whispered. "It's hurts to watch you walk away with someone. To see you kissing someone else. Fucking him. Sex is something intimate, Brian. And I don't...I don't like to know that you're doing it with the whole city." he sighed.

"Fucking is fucking, Justin," Brian told him. "It's for physical relief." He looked at Justin. "This weekend was intimate." He paused. "And something I would only do with you."

"Was it?" Justin asked quietly as he looked at Brian's eyes.

"Yes, Jus," Brian whispered.

Justin sighed. "You wouldn't stop fucking strangers, would you?"

"Justin," Brian sighed then looked around, finally noticing people walking around, down the sidewalk. "If you insist on this conversation, can we at least take it inside?"

"Yeah. We can." Justin sighed as he got out of the car and walked to the house.

Brian followed the blond into the house and up to his bedroom, where he tossed his backpack toward the desk.

Justin sat on the bed and looked at him.

"Now what is it you expect from me?" Brian asked pointedly. "Monogamy? Hearts and flowers? Promises of love? A home with two kids and a dog? That's not me, Justin, and you know it."

Justin sighed. "And what do you want from life then Brian? To fuck every fag in the city till you can't stand on your legs? Want your life to go in fucking? And when you get like 60 years old to be alone in your loft? With no family or boyfriend or whatever. And maybe no friends because they all are gonna move on with their lives. They're gonna get married and have kids."

"I want to be a successful fag, not an imitation straight man," Brian said honestly. "And believe it or not, but even Brian Fucking Kinney wants to be loved."

"And believe it or not I want to be loved too." Justin said. "And you can be successful and still have...good life. Family...Even kids...one day. I mean more kids. You already have a son."

"I know you want to be loved, and you should find someone who will love you the way you want," Brian said turning around so Justin wouldn't see how much he didn't like that idea.

Justin looked down and blinked. "Oh..."

Brian sat down on the bed next to the blond. "Justin, you're too young to worry about having a home and kids and shit," he said. "Besides, you're too good to settle for an asshole like me. You deserve better, everyone knows it."

"I just...I thought I already found the one that can love me the way I want." Justin whispered.

"Jus," Brian whispered, looking at his hands in his lap, unable to meet blue eyes. "Why are you here if you've decided I'm not enough for you?"

"What do you mean why I'm here?" Justin asked.

"Why do you keep trying to change me?" Brian asked, looking up at him. "If you really do care, why aren't I enough? Why do you have to change me?"

"You're enough. And I just...I told you. It's hurts to watch you go to others and just leave me behind." Justin whispered.

Brian sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Jus, can we please stop?" He asked softly. "I don't want to get into another argument."

"We're just having a conversation. Like adults." Justin said.

"And every time we have this conversation it turns into an argument," Brian said. "Then I end up hurting your feelings, not something I actually like doing."

Justin looked at him. "Just answer my question. The one that I asked in the car." he said quietly.

"What? About not fucking?" Brian asked. "When I do, it'll be because I want to, not because someone else wants me to." He reached out and cupped Justin's face. "If I stop just because you want me to, it would be the same as being _made_ to do something. And I don't want to dislike you for making me do something I don't want."

Justin sighed and looked away. "So no. Yeah. Okay." he said quietly.

Brian turned his face back to his. "I said it will have to be because I want to," he said then went on softer. "And yes, I know there will be a day I want to stop."

Justin nodded. "And do what?" he asked quietly.

Brian stared into his blue eyes for a long moment before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He didn't know what to actually say, put what he thought/felt into words. So he spoke the only way he could, and just hoped his boy understood.

Justin kissed him back and looked at him. "You'd want to stay with me?" he asked quietly smiling a bit.

"You would wait for me to grow up? To stop tricking?" He asked, not sure if the boy would. "You would put up with an asshole like me?" He released Justin's face. "Be honest, Justin, you would hate me every time I tricked, every time I said we weren't a couple, every time I refuse to profess undying love."

"I wouldn't hate you. I can't hate you. I'd...just be hurt. And I'd hope that you'll realize how important I am before my 50 birthday." he chuckled.

"You'll have given up on me by then," Brian said with a small teasing smile. He kissed the blond gently. "So, I guess I should take advantage of having you here now." He nipped Justin's bottom lip.

"You can have me forever. If you let me." Justin whispered against Brian's lips.

Brian cupped the back of Justin's head, holding him close. "I want you right now," he whispered, caressing Justin's cheek with his other hand.

"I know. But more important is would you want me forever?" Justin whispered and leaned in the touch.

"Jus, can't you accept now?" He asked softly. "Without trying to look so far ahead? I told you that I want you around, can't that be enough?"

Justin sighed. "I just want to know if you'd want me," he said.

"I don't know," Brian said honestly, really hoping he wasn't hurting his boy. "Nothing is certain, Jus. And I don't want to make a promise that I can't guarantee I won't break. Forever is a long time and I don't want to hurt you, to break a promise." He stroked Justin's jaw with his thumb and tried to lighten the mood. "But I don't see me not wanting your hot ass anytime soon."

Justin put a fake smile on his face and nodded. "Okay."

"I've talked to you about feelings, even about us being lovers," Brian said. "I gave you this weekend, wanting you to know you're more than a fuck, that I do care about you. Can't that be enough for now?"

Justin looked at him and nodded. "Yes. For now it can be enough." he whispered.

Brian smiled and kissed the blond deeply, holding his face between his hands.

Justin hummed and kissed him back hungrily.

Brian broke the kiss long enough to pull both of their shirts off and push Justin onto his back. He needed his blond too damn much to play around.

Justin gasped and chuckled as he looked at Brian. "Eager, huh?"

"Very," Brian growled and attacked Justin's nipples and he worked at getting Justin's pants undone and off.

Justin moaned loudly, surprised. He arched his back as he put his hand on Brian's head.

Brian removed Justin's pants, not surprised to find the boy already hard. He quickly put his mouth over that hard cock and sucked the whole thing into his mouth, even as he fumbled blindly for the lube he knew Justin kept in the nightstand.

Justin gasped and moaned as he arched his back. "C-Can you rim me?" He panted.

Brian chuckled. His boy wasn't shy about what he wanted.

He slid a little farther down, pushing Justin's knees up and legs apart. He turned his eyes up to Justin's face as he ran his tongue over his tight hole, giving him what he wanted.

He reached down with one hand to unfasten and push his own pants down, kicking them off.

Justin moaned as he watched Brian. "That's nice. So nice." he panted.

Brian pushed his tongue into the tight hole as he squirt lube on his fingers and rubbed them together, warming it up. He held Justin's thigh with his free hand, keeping it pushed out as he fucked the boy with his tongue. Fuck, he loved the way he tasted, the way he reacted.

Justin was a moaning and panting mess, griping the sheets tightly and panting Brian's name.

Brian slid the first finger into Justin, still licking around the hole and up and down his crack, knowing how much his boy loved it. He knew every way the boy loved to be touched. After a minute he slid a second finger in and moved his mouth up to lick at the precum dribbling out of Justin's cock.

Justin moaned loudly and arched his back. "Fuck, Bri. So good." he panted.

"You want me to fuck you?" Brian asked huskily as he slid up Justin's body, his fingers still working him open.

"What do you think?" Justin panted as he thrust back.

"Tell me," Brian growled against his lips. He pulled his fingers slowly out of him, and rubbed them around his hole slowly, teasingly.

Justin gasped and moaned. "Y-Yes." he panted and pulled Brian in a deep kiss.

Brian groaned, kissing him as hard and deeply as he could, as he stroked his own cock for a second, spreading the rest of the lube on it. He pressed the head of his cock against Justin's hole and slowly started to push his way in, his eyes closing at the amazing feeling.

Justin moaned loudly, watching Brian. He wrapped his arms tightly around him and pulled him closer.

"Fuck, Jus," Brian moaned loudly when he was fully sheathed inside of him. He kissed the boy slowly as he waited for him to adjust.

Justin moaned in Brian's mouth as he rolled his hips back.

Brian began slowly fucking him, loving the way the boy felt around him. "So good," he murmured, moving his lips to Justin's ear. "You feel so good."

Justin hummed happily and closed his eyes. "Yeah. So good, my love."

Brian grabbed one of Justin's hands and pressed it into the bed above his head, lacing their fingers together.

He moaned into Justin's ear, choosing to ignore his endearment.

"Perfect," Brian murmured, unable to help himself. "So fucking perfect, Jus."

Justin moaned and smiled as he arched his back. It felt like...not like fucking. Like something more. The way Brian held him and moaned it was different. Nicer.

"I'm not going to last," Brian admitted as he began thrusting faster, pressing his lips against a pale shoulder.

"I-I know." Justin panted and moaned as he thrust back.

Brian reached between them and grabbed Justin's cock and started working it fast.

"Fuck, Jus," Brian moaned and bit Justin's shoulder lightly as he felt the familiar tingling at the base of his spine.

Justin moaned and started cumming.

Brian groaned as the walls tightened around him and he sucked at the skin against his lips to keep from crying out as he came, shooting deep into the boy.

Justin moaned and arched his back.

Brian released Justin's shoulder and hand after a moment. He brought both hands to hold Justin's face as he kissed him deeply.

Justin hummed and kissed him back deeply.

"God, Jus," Brian breathed when he pulled away from Justin's mouth after a minute. "I don't think I can move, I don't think I want to."

Justin smiled. "I know, my love. I don't want you to move too." He whispered and rubbed his back gently.

"Ugh, you would come up with the sappiest endearment," Brian said, even as he pressed a kiss at the base of the blond's neck. "I don't remember saying you could use any." He kissed his throat again, letting him know he was mostly teasing.

"I can if I want and I want to, honey." Justin chuckled and bared his neck. "I know you like it."

"Not that one," Brian said honestly. "Or the second one." He kissed his neck again. "Too lesbian."

"It's not too lesbian." Justin said.

"Those two certainly are," Brian said, keeping his lips against Justin's damp neck. "And if you ever call me any kind around someone else I will rip your balls off."

"I know. I wouldn't call you anything around the others. Only when we're alone, my love." Justin whispered.

Brian nipped Justin's neck. "Don't call me that," he said seriously.

"I said only when we're alone." Justin said. "It's sweet. You can call me something too."

"There go your girly wants again," Brian teased. "Seriously, Jus, don't call me that. It's far too romance novel even for you." He leaned up on his elbows enough that he could press a quick kiss to the boy's lips.

"Okay. Okay. Whatever you say, babe." Justin chuckled and kissed him again.

Brian rolled his eyes.

He slowly started to pull out after another minute, his cock almost completely soft. It felt good, being able to stay inside the boy.

Justin hummed as he looked at Brian, smiling. "That was nice. Really, really nice."

"And still something I shouldn't have done again," Brian admitted softly, even as he licked across Justin's nipple and the ring in it.

"W-Why?" Justin gasped and arched his back.

"You know why," Brian whispered. "We don't know for sure that we're both negative. I shouldn't have put you at risk like that again." He licked Justin's bottom lip. "I just couldn't help needing to feel you like that again."

Justin smiled. "It's so much better like this. It's just perfect. And the way you hold me...the way you moan...God, it's perfect." he hummed.

"You talk too much, brat," Brian teased and rolled of the boy, careful not to fall off the narrow bed.

Justin laughed. "That's my charm, jerk." he chuckled.

"Oh, something about your mouth is a charm alright." Brian grinned and turned his head to look at him.

Justin laughed as he looked at him. "Not only my mouth is charming, you ass."

"Yep, your ass too."

Justin chuckled and rolled on top of him. "Only that?"

"Your cock too." He grinned. "I guess the rest of you is tolerable."

"You're such a jerk." Justin said with a smile and nipped his bottom lip.

Brian flicked his tongue over Justin's lips. "We need a shower," he said, turning his head to look at the clock. "If I remember right, Deb will be home soon."

"Yeah. She will be." Justin said and kissed Brian slowly.

"Then a shower is in order," Brian said and swatted Justin's ass. "So get up and go. The shower here isn't big enough for us to share."

"Mmm." Justin hummed and started to kiss his neck slowly.

"Shower, Justin," Brian said as he smoothed his hands down Justin's back.

"Yeah." Justin said and licked his throat slowly.

Brian did his best to bit back a moan. "Justin," he gasped. "Now would be a good time. I'd like to take one too."

"Of course." Justin said and nipped his collarbone.

"Unless you want me to fuck you again, you better get up and do what I said," Brian growled.

Justin chuckled and licked Brian's nipple slowly as he looked up at him.

Brian growled lustily again and quickly flipped them. He pressed his hardening cock against the boy, letting him feel what he caused.

"Hey, I was doing something." Justin said and licked his lips.

"Should I gag you?" Brian asked against his lips. "I think I just heard the front door." He slid his hands down Justin's thighs then pulled his knees up, tilting his hips up.

Justin moaned and wrapped his legs around Brian's chest. "Deb would know that you fucked me anyways." he said.

Brian groaned, feeling his cock rub against Justin's wet hole. He didn't hesitate to grab his cock and press it to the tight opening. He slowly pushed his way in, glad the boy was still wet and open for him.

Justin moaned happily and arched his back as he wrapped his arms around Brian's neck.

"Hold on," Brian said in his ear as he gave him a moment to adjust. "I'm going to fuck you fast and hard this time."

"O-Okay." Justin panted and licked his lips.

Brian pressed his mouth against Justin's, hoping to silence some of his moans, as he started to pound into him.

Justin moaned in Brian's mouth and started to move with him.

"Fuck," Brian gasped after a minute. He put both hands on the bed next to his head and moved faster, shoving himself deep, rubbing their bodies together enough that his cock was trapped between them, being stroked by both bodies.

Justin moaned loudly and arched his back as he started cumming after a minute, not able to hold back anymore.

"Jus," Brian groaned when the hot walls tightened around him and he came, filling the boy's ass with his cum.

Justin moaned happily as he arched his back.

Brian kissed him for a long minute, before they were startled out of it.

"Hey, you two hurry up. Deb will be home in just a minute," Vic called from downstairs.

"So what?" Justin asked and ran his hand down Brian's back.

"Alright, Justin, don't be a brat," Brian said with a smile, slowly pulling out and climbing off of the blond.

"I was just asking." Justin said and sat up.

"Deb knowing I fucked you and walking in on us are two different things," Brian said and gave Justin a light kiss. "I'll go get a towel to clean up with.

Justin nodded as he kissed him back. "I'm so full." he hummed and relaxed on the bed.

Brian leaned down and put his lips over Justin's. "Hush," he whispered. "Nobody can know, nobody."

"I know." Justin whispered and tugged Brian's bottom lip gently. "Still I'm so fucking full and it's amazing."

Brian stood up again and stared down at the boy for a second. God, he looked so good after a good fucking.

He eyes slid up his body and stopped at his shoulder in surprise.

He leaned back down to touch their lips together again. "You're the one with a mark this time," he said. "And its not small." He stood up and walked quickly out of the room, sure Vic was still downstairs.

Justin gasped and quickly went to look at himself in the mirror. He smiled when we saw the mark.

Somehow Brian wasn't surprised to find Justin staring at the red spot on his shoulder when he walked back into the room. He'd already cleaned himself off and had a damp towel for Justin.

He just shook his head with a faint smile. "Here," he said and tossed the towel when Justin turned around.

Justin took the towel and smiled at him. "It's somehow nice. I like it." he said and started cleaning himself.

"Of course you do," Brian said rolling his eyes and stepping into his pants.

"Oh shut up. You like it too. It's the first one you made on me." Justin said.

"And I didn't intend that one," Brian said honestly. "Cause now you're going to go around and make sure everyone knows its there and who put it there." His picked his shirt up and pulled it over his head.

"No I'm not. And even if I'm...Do you care?" Justin asked and started pulling his clothes on.

"Even if your, what?" Brian asked.

"Even if I make sure that you did it." Justin said as he pulled his shirt on.

Brian shrugged after a minute. What would it matter if people knew he bit the boy?

He grabbed the front of Justin's shirt and pulled him close enough for one more kiss. "You better plan on coming over tomorrow so I can fuck the shit out of you again," he said against his lips.

Justin chuckled. "Hmm sounds good. Are you going out tonight?"

"Maybe," Brian said. "But you are staying in and doing your homework like a good boy." It still got to him sometimes, he was regularly fucking someone he picked up from school and that still had homework to do.

Justin chuckled. "I'll do my homework and then go to Babylon to dance with you." he said.

"I'm not going to Babylon," Brian admitted.

"Why not?" Justin asked as he looked at him. "Where are you going then?"

"Woody's then home," Brian admitted. "I still have some work to do since I left early."

Justin frowned "Are you scared from the test results?" He asked.

"Waiting on test results is no reason not to trick," Brian said stepping back into his shoes. "I just have work to do." It was true, he did have work, but that wasn't his main reason.

"You're lying." Justin said and frowned even more. "Is there a reason for you to believe that you can be positive?"

"If I was truly scared," Brian said turning around and cupping Justin's face between his hands. He brought the blond closer like that until their lips were a breath apart. "I wouldn't have just fucked you the way I did. The test is a precaution."

"Then why you're not going to Babylon tonight?" Justin asked and kissed him softly.

"Do you want me to go to Babylon and fuck some guy's brains out?" Brian asked with a raised brow.

"Only if that guy is named Justin Taylor." Justin smiled.

Brian rolled his eyes. "I just fucked your brains out," he reminded him with a smirk. "And I don't need to go to Babylon if I want to again."

Justin shrugged. "Okay."

"You don't think I have to be there every night like Mikey does, do you?" Brian asked with a slight frown. He knew his best friend thought he should be at the club fucking several guys every night.

"No. Of course not. You can do other things. Like normal people." Justin said.

"Then why make a big deal if I don't go?" Brian asked, hearing the front door open, Deb must be home.

"I'm not making a big deal. I'm just asking." Justin said.

Brian kissed him once more. "I believe it's time for me to go."

"You can stay and we can eat something." Justin smiled.

"If Deb doesn't mind," Brian said after a second. "But only for dinner then I have to go."

Justin smiled and nodded as he kissed him.


End file.
